Vampire's Prey
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: [Diakko] Se convirtió en un vampiro para salvar a la única sobreviviente de su familia, y luego permaneció con los suyos, huyendo de su hogar vacio. Su bondad y su apego por su crianza y tradiciones, evitaba que pudiese alimentarse correctamente. Sin una presa estable, seguiría sufriendo por la eternidad. ¿Una persona maldita como ella podría obtener una bendición como aquella?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo les va en la vida? Yo estoy emocionada, porque he estado escribiendo esta historia hace un tiempo, pero como estaba ocupada en el crossover, lo fui posponiendo sin poder controlar los fanarts que empecé a subir a Instagram, y hoy quiero subirla de una vez por todas. **

**Espero que se sienten en algún lugar cómodo, se relajen y disfruten de esta historia. **

**Vampire's Prey**

Capítulo 1: Presa elegida

…

Empezó a tener hambre.

¿Cuántas semanas llevaba sin alimentarse?

Tal vez dos o tres, no lo recordaba, pero cada día se le hacía más difícil siquiera respirar.

Estaba acostumbrada a ser quien era, a ser lo que era, sin embargo, jamás le llegaría a gustar el hecho de quitarle vitalidad a alguien más para tenerla ella. Tal vez eran las virtudes que su madre le había heredado las cuales hacían de su existencia tan complicada. No podía dejar de lado aquello de su personalidad que le recordaba a esa persona, a la que le dio la vida, a la que más amó en su corto tiempo como un ser humano.

Se negaba a convertirse en un monstruo.

Pero si no se alimentaba, podría llegar a convertirse en uno.

Negó, avanzando por las oscuras calles, adentrándose en los parajes más desolados. Había un lugar donde podría ir a alimentarse, Croix le aseguró que podría hacerlo con alguien que no le molestaría aquel hecho.

Le causó curiosidad, era extraño que la mujer fuese tan condescendiente con ella, normalmente le decía lo que debía hacer sin más, sin preocuparse, sin pensar en los demás. Pero ahora, ¿Se preocupaba? La conocía hace un tiempo, pero no podía evitar cuestionarse los métodos a los que esta recurría.

Podría esta ser un vampiro hace mucho más tiempo que ella en comparación, pero cada día parecía más inmersa en sus propios objetivos. Eso le resultaba sospechoso.

¿Por qué estaba ahí, dirigiéndose a ese lugar, si no confiaba en ella?

_El_ _hambre_.

Y tal vez una parte de ella quería confiar y poder tener finalmente a alguien a su lado en quien poder afirmarse llegado a algún determinado momento. Confiar en alguien luego de tanta muerte a su alrededor. Era la única de su especie con la cual sentía algún tipo de conexión, ya que esta resultaba ser relativamente similar en edad en comparación con los otros, con cientos de años de vida.

Era difícil ser la más joven entre todos los vampiros de la zona.

Llegó a la ubicación correspondiente. La última vez que estuvo ahí, fue cuando necesitó alimentarse de manera urgente, similar a ese momento. La cabina metálica era amplia, fría y desolada. No sabía si era por ser ella misma, por quien era o por lo que era, que el lugar se le hacía tan reconfortante, como un hogar. Frio como su poca humanidad, desolado como su existencia.

Avanzó, los tacones de sus botas haciendo eco, resonando alrededor difusamente. Estaba oscuro, pero estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Ahí, nadie podría verla. Ningún humano, nadie. Solo era ella refugiada en el manto de la noche y la seguridad de aquella fortaleza.

Si, se sentía como en casa.

Estantes, compartimientos, mesas y sillas, todos los elementos hechos de metal. No había nada particular a su alrededor, y tampoco quería reconocer nada de ahí dentro. Era un refugio para los vampiros, cuando querían hacer tratos con otras especies y debían mantenerse escondidos. El lugar parecía alguna especie de instalación militar abandonada.

Algo llamó su atención. Algo diferente.

Había una especie de cama metálica, similar a una camilla, la cual no recordaba haber visto la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Sobre esta, había una chica.

Su vista, cuando sentía tanta fatiga, era curiosamente clara cuando se enfocaba en una posible presa. Era como ver todo oscuro alrededor, pero la silueta de la persona o del animal, cuya sangre era cálida y bombeaba, brillaba con fuerza opacando la oscuridad. Sus instintos la hicieron caminar en dirección de la chica ahí acostada. Podía escucharla dormir sonoramente.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron por completo, pudiendo distinguir con claridad a la mujer.

Ropa casual, cabello castaño largo, rostro placido y su cuello…

_Su cuello_.

Podía sentir el bombeo de la sangre en las venas como si estuviesen en su propio cuerpo, escuchándolo en su cabeza, insistente, un martirio. Golpeteando una y otra vez, provocándola, incitándola.

Aun en ese momento, con una víctima indefensa, se frenaba.

Croix le había dado esa oportunidad, debía tomarla. Se intentó convencer a sí misma. Esa chica estaba ahí por decisión propia, sabía a lo que se estaba exponiendo.

Pero…

Temía que con toda el hambre que tenía, no pudiese controlarlo, y simplemente…la secara.

No debía ser derrotista, no de nuevo.

¿Por qué estaba esa chica ahí?

Su cerebro, su cordura, empezó a resonar con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo se movía por inercia, acercándose más y más, viéndose debilitada al mismo tiempo por el sonido de los latidos que también insistían en su cabeza. Su cabeza siendo una maraña de pensamientos y sensaciones.

Necesitaba saber por qué la chica había aceptado algo así.

Necesitaba saber si estaba ahí por decisión propia o no.

Necesitaba saber si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien o mal.

Podía sentir sus colmillos crecer en su boca, sus encías ardiendo, pero no lo suficiente para frenarla, al contrario, el solo pensar en perforar la piel ajena, convertía aquel dolor en algo placentero.

¿Por qué una humana estaría durmiendo tan plácidamente en un lugar como ese? ¿Era tan imprudente para correr un riesgo así de grande?

El aroma vivido anegó sus pensamientos.

Estaba cerca.

Prácticamente podía sentir la respiración tranquila en su rostro pálido. Se relamió los labios, siendo imposible contener las ansias, las ganas, el hambre, la tentación. Ya casi podía sentir lo cálido de la sangre en su boca, en su lengua, bajando lentamente por su garganta, calentando su cuerpo frio e insípido. Ya casi podía sentir el aroma de esa sangre, sus pulmones llenándose del fragante elixir de la juventud eterna.

"¿Qué haces?"

Se detuvo de inmediato, sus colmillos a solo un centímetro de poder perforar el cuello de la chica. Se alejó un poco, sabiendo que la voz venía de esta, la cual al parecer había despertado. Se topó con unos ojos carmines, grandes, expresivos. Podía notar la confusión en su rostro, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el rostro, quitándose los vestigios del sueño gustoso.

Pudo notarlo de inmediato.

La presa elegida no sabía de su situación.

Y la única pregunta que se formó en su cabeza, fue;

¿Croix la engañó?

"Nada."

Dijo de manera automática, rogando para que sus colmillos hubiesen vuelto a su tamaño normal o que sus labios presionados fuesen suficiente para ocultarlos.

La mordida de un vampiro es similar a la de algunos insectos, cuya penetración está acompañada de un compuesto que adormece ese sector, evitando que la presa se dé cuenta que ha sido mordida hasta que es demasiado tarde. Normalmente los de su especie secan a sus víctimas, matándolas definitivamente, algunos consiguen una víctima sumisa para tener alimento frecuentemente, y otros desmayan a sus presas, alimentándose, para luego dejarlas en el abandono, a su suerte, las cuales terminarían despertando sin saber que ocurrió.

En ese momento, no podía ejecutar ninguna de esas opciones.

Estaba de piedra, observando a la chica, la cual no dejaba de inspeccionarla con el ceño fruncido.

Ya era demasiado tarde para efectuar una huida, y con el hambre que tenía y la presión de tener a la comida tan cerca, podría causar más estragos de lo que pretendía. Aun no acostumbra a usar las habilidades que le eran otorgadas gracias al sacrificio de volverse aquel ser inmortal, y sin tener alimento recurrente, tampoco podía entrenar dichas habilidades.

La chica se levantó del lugar donde estaba recostada. Sus pies resonaron al chocar con el suelo, con ímpetu, movimientos enérgicos. Su cuerpo se alejó casi por inercia al sentir la cercanía. Era difícil, estuvo tan cerca de beber de su sangre, que sentía vértigo con solo tener su humanidad a solo unos pasos de ella. Era provocativo. Aun podía escuchar el sonido de los latidos ajenos en su cabeza, dando vueltas, repitiéndose, retumbando, rogando el que sus colmillos sean quienes detengan ese corazón viviente.

Dio un salto cuando la chica volvió a acercarse, olfateando a solo unos centímetros de ella. Su ceño fruncido permanecía en estado de concentración o de molestia o de confusión o tal vez de todo. Tuvo que dar otro paso hacia atrás, el rostro de la chica cerca del suyo parecía ser el fruto prohibido. Si su sangre bombease como en antaño, tal vez su rostro habría tomado color.

"¿Acaso eres…un vampiro?"

Se quedó boquiabierta.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supo?

La castaña solo sonrió, sus ojos lucían divertidos, e incluso emocionados.

Nunca había estado en una situación similar, ni siquiera se lo había cuestionado. No se permitía tener errores así. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Debía negarlo?

"¿Q-que? ¿Vampiro? ¿De qué hablas? No existen."

Intentó endurecerse, y prácticamente lo logró, lamentablemente la chica volvió hacer un movimiento hacía ella, haciendo caer su máscara de compostura.

"Solo un vampiro usaría ropa tan anticuada. Son muy tradicionales ustedes, ¿No? Siempre he oído historias en casa, ¡Pero nunca me topé con ninguno!"

Se miró a sí misma, notando su traje perfectamente confeccionado. Su elección de atuendos no tenía que ver con ser un vampiro, al contrario, antes de serlo, usaba ropa similar. Cuando estaba forzada a convivir con humanos, intentaba cambiar de atuendo, ya que incluso la paraban en la calle para fotografiarla pensando que lo hacía por disfrazarse o algo, y las fotos no la beneficiaban en lo absoluto. No quería tener que dar excusas de porqué su rostro se veía borroso en cada una de las tomas.

No supo que responder, solo la miró, intentando mantener su máscara una vez más.

La chica solo suspiró al verse sin respuesta, sentándose nuevamente en su símil de cama. Su cuerpo cómodo, relajado, contrario al suyo el cual era siempre recto, siempre intacto, tenso. Sus ojos carmines volvieron a mirarla, esta vez desde abajo.

"¿Ibas a alimentarte de mí?"

Abrió la boca para responder, para negar, para excusarse, pero la chica continuó.

"Hay varios de ustedes por aquí, normalmente me mantengo con la manada, sin alejarme mucho, así que al parecer nunca me topé con alguno de ustedes, pero si sentí este aroma un par de veces antes. Pero a todo esto, ¿No es diferente para ti beber de un humano a beber de un hibrido?"

La chica vomitó su discurso sin siquiera respirar, mirándola con intensidad, por su parte, las palabras 'manada', 'aroma' e 'hibrido' empezaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Ya había perdido la ansiedad de alimentarse.

La sed de sangre.

El vértigo.

La tentación.

Ahora solo estaba confundida.

Esa chica ¿No era humana?

"¿Qué eres?"

Le preguntó, sin dudarlo. Y la chica, sonriendo, le contestó.

"Un lobo."

Su cabeza empezó a funcionar más rápido de lo normal. Y lo más obvio en su mente era 'Croix'. Su obsesión con los lobos, lo sabía. Esa batalla eterna entre especies, batalla que tenía lugar antes de que alguna de ellas se convirtiese. No entendía esa rivalidad, era confusa, era sin sentido. No tenía duda que era esa rivalidad la que había causado que la mujer trajera a su escondite a una chica lobo, la cual parecía lo suficientemente ilusa para venir a un lugar así sin preguntar siquiera.

"¿Que te ofreció la persona que te invitó a este lugar?"

La chica volvió a levantarse, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su short. Finalmente lo encontró, una nota. Se la tendió, y no tuvo siquiera que leerla, esa chica ingenua podía confiar en quien fuese. Un lobo o no un lobo, si se dejaba convencer con tanta facilidad, con una simple nota, con una simple palabra, era de esperarse que se encontrase en esa situación.

Arrugó el papel, aplastando las palabras sin sentido, sin coherencia, aplastando la caligrafía de la mujer a la que conocía tanto como desconocía.

"Parece que no tenías tanta hambre como imaginé."

Giró su rostro, notando como la castaña también lo hacía, ambas buscando el origen de la voz.

_Croix._

Estaba ahí, a unos metros de ellas, con su posición recta, similar a la suya, con sus ojos determinados, al igual que los suyos, con la marca en su cuello, al igual que la suya. Eran similares, pero en ese momento, como en muchos otros, notaba la gran diferencia. Notaba lo diferente que eran. Lo diferente que funcionaban. Tal vez ambas eran inteligentes y determinadas, pero día a día, hora tras hora, Croix se transformaba en algo en lo que ella personalmente no quería convertirse.

_Un monstruo_.

"Creí que solo querías ayudarme."

Le dijo, su voz resonando en el lugar, intensa. Estaba enojada y dolida.

La mujer solo negó con su rostro, una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Te traje alimento, cumplí."

Dio un paso hacía ella, sus manos enguantadas pasando a ser puños apretados, el cuero sonando ante la fricción. Luego dio un suspiro, calmándose. Su compostura siendo una de sus características más eficaces contra sus enemigos.

Necesitaba saber más.

"Sabías que no podría contenerme, ¿Acaso planeabas que secase a un lobo para así iniciar una guerra entre especies?"

Croix sonrió una vez más, intensidad en sus ojos verdes.

"Si, ese era el plan. Tal vez es la única forma para involucrarte en nuestra 'tradición'."

Ridículo.

Lo tenía claro, su sed de venganza era lo que la había convertido en un monstruo.

Era una mujer de tradiciones, pero no adoptaría una tan mal intencionada y carente de sentido.

Dios. Estuvo a punto de caer por completo.

Si la castaña no hubiese despertado en el momento justo, la habría devorado sin misericordia. La primera víctima, luego vendría una segunda, y estaría obligada a tomar lugar, a elegir un bando, y era obvio cual tendría que preferir. No podría mantenerse neutral si fue quien inició toda la rebelión.

Un vampiro alimentándose de un lobo, asesinándolo, haría que esa silenciosa tregua vacilante finalmente llegase a su punto culmine, y la ira se desatase.

Le dio una mirada a la castaña, la cual parecía no entender nada de lo que pasaba.

"¿Por qué ella?"

Le preguntó a su semejante, observándola nuevamente. Ambos pares de ojos inmersos entre ellos.

"Es la cachorra de Chariot."

Le contestó sin dudar, sin tapujos, sin vergüenza.

Chariot era su opositora, su contrincante, su rival.

Según sabía, fue hace años atrás, cuando la guerra de especies estaba en su auge. No conocía detalles, solo sabía que ambas tenían aquel duelo eterno, pero si bien conocía a la vampira, podía deducir que aquella rivalidad fuese ejecutada por un solo lado. Solo un lado que quiere venganza, que quiere una batalla, solo un lado que sigue adelante en esa pelea sin sentido. Un solo lado que busca reconocimiento y poder.

"¿Cuál es tu plan?"

Siguió cuestionándola, y esta parecía orgullosa. Probablemente tomaba aquellas preguntas como si tuviese interés en aquella pelea, en aquella disputa, lo cual no era así en lo absoluto.

"La estúpida de Chariot tiene que pagar, haré que la cobarde salga de su escondite y usaré todo lo que tengo a mi alcance para hacerla sufrir y destruirla por todo lo que me hizo."

Negó. Croix no cambiaría nunca. Abrió la boca, con la intención de cuestionarla una vez más, o tal vez para decirle lo equivocada que estaba, lo erróneo que era seguir esa venganza, pero se quedó callada, estática.

La razón, un gruñido a su lado.

Cuando miró, se dio cuenta como las facciones de la chica castaña cambiaron drásticamente. Su cuerpo parecía más grande, su expresión más severa, sus ojos más feroces y sus dientes se notaban peligrosamente letales. Lo otro que se podía distinguir con claridad, eran las orejas peludas acomodándose en su cabeza, y la cola abultada saliendo debajo de su camiseta.

"No te atrevas a llamar estúpida a Chariot."

Su voz era casi irreconocible.

"La cachorrita tiene agallas."

Croix respondió ante la amenaza, regocijada, pero poca atención le prestó.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica.

Nunca había visto a un hombre lobo, no en persona, y era bueno el que así fuese, ya que, con aquellos roces, era fácil presumir que algo saldría mal. Eran creaturas realmente fascinantes, podía notarlo, así como letales e incluso impredecibles.

Claramente Chariot realmente era alguien importante para la castaña, con la forma en la cual sus ojos brillaban, enojados, intensos, agresivos, dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para proteger el honor de aquel nombre.

"Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Te alimentaras de esta cachorra?"

Miró a la mujer la cual sonreía con satisfacción, luego volteó, mirando a la castaña, la cual había detenido sus gruñidos. Ambas se miraron con confusión. Meditando la pregunta.

Si, debería alimentarse.

Sintió un temblor en su cuerpo, un escalofrío recorriendo su espina. Le puso demasiada atención a su presa. Los latidos de la chica lobo eran más intensos que antes, su enojo y su ira les daba a sus venas un bombeo aun mayor, intenso, podía casi saborear esa sangre hervir dentro del cuerpo ajeno.

Negó con el rostro, intentando quitarse esas sensaciones de encima. Podía seguir aguantando hasta que tuviese otra oportunidad, pero no caería ante los juegos de Croix. La estimaba, pero no le seguiría la corriente. No iba a ser partícipe de una matanza sin sentido.

"No voy a alimentarme de esta chica, Croix, así que no me metas en tus asuntos."

Los verdes brillaron, decepcionados, pero aún estaba esa sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

"Es una pena. Creí que te divertirías. Te juzgue mal."

Le hizo una seña burlona a la castaña, y esta volvió a apretar los dientes, el enojo nuevamente subiéndole a la cabeza. Se movió hacía adelante, garras en sus manos, y claras intenciones de iniciar una pelea. Sin embargo, Croix desapareció antes de que la chica pudiese acercarse lo suficiente. La vio ahí, parada, inerte, mirando hacia todos lados, buscándola sin conseguirlo.

Croix ya no estaba ahí, había huido. El plan no involucraba a la chica, al parecer no era necesaria, o tal vez, por ahora, no era necesaria. Iba a procurar mantenerse al margen de todo ese asunto. No quería meter las narices en cualquier plan que la mujer llevase a cabo. No iba a estar en medio. No iba a arriesgarse.

"¿Se convirtió en murciélago o algo?"

Escuchó decir a la castaña, la cual aún miraba a todos lados, en búsqueda, olfateando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su garganta pareció querer soltar una risa, sin embargo, no lo logró, sin saber bien el porqué.

"No, solo se teletransportó."

La chica volvió a acercarse, ahora luciendo relajada, aunque su cola y orejas seguían a la vista. Sus ojos brillaban.

"¿Puedes teletransportarte también?"

Se veía entusiasmada, pero tuvo que cortar el momento, negando con el rostro.

"No tengo la energía suficiente."

"Oh."

Su voz sonó desilusionada, pero luego de un momento le sonrió, sus dientes carnívoros notándose con claridad.

"¡Cuando puedas muéstrame como lo haces!"

No le dijo nada, no respondió, solo empezó a caminar hasta la salida, lentamente, sintiendo sus piernas adormecidas. Cada día sin alimentarse provocaba que sus habilidades flaqueasen, su cuerpo volviéndose débil, sin control. No quería estar más tiempo cerca de esa chica, o podría perder por completo la cordura. Quería hacer las cosas bien, y en ese segundo no creía ser capaz de hacerlo.

"¡Hey!"

El grito, entre animado y enojado la hizo voltear, mirando a la castaña, la cual agitaba su mano de un lado a otro, al parecer intentando llamar su atención, dando leves saltos mientras su cola se movía tras su cuerpo.

"Soy Atsuko Kagari, ¡Pero puedes decirme Akko! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

No entendía porque la chica gritaba, si no estaban tan lejos, pero ignoró ese hecho.

"Diana Cavendish."

Le dijo, dudando un poco en si debía dar su nombre, pero era un vampiro, no un demonio, no había problema, además era un tema de cordialidad el dar el nombre cuando alguien te da el suyo. No debía olvidar sus buenas costumbres.

Siguió caminando, alejándose.

Lo único que pedía es que no hubiese más problemas.

Mas muerte.

No podría soportar más muerte.

…

**Hey there! Presentación de personajes. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Explicaré más cosas adelante, y bueno, Diana hambrienta tendrá mucha acción en el futuro, y sufrimiento, y me digo, ¿Por qué le hago esto a las waifus? No lo sé, soy malvada. **

**Estaré subiendo esta historia a la par con mi crossover (LWA, RWBY y Frozen), y como mi trabajo está un poco matándome, probablemente olvide subir a tiempo, así que en Instagram, Facebook y Tumblr subiré las actualizaciones, sobre todo en el primero donde hago encuestas y demases, así que síganme si no lo hacen. **

**Y creo que eso es todo lo que quería decirles. Me alegra subir esta historia que tantas vueltas le he dado, y espero disfruten esta aventura tanto como lo hice yo al escribir. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire's prey**

Capítulo 2: Presa conocida

…

Luego de todo el asunto con Croix, decidió volver a su casa.

Alejarse de una vez de ella, y de todos.

Mantenerse al margen era su mejor opción, y casi sentía que el problema con la mujer era una buena excusa para hacer aquello que siempre quiso, que era evitar tener contacto con cualquier vampiro.

Ahora estaba ahí.

No iba a ese lugar hace varios años, y en realidad, no quería volver. Los recuerdos dolorosos la atormentaban día a día, así que estar ahí solo empeoraría la situación, sin embargo, necesitaba recordar a su familia, a los que amaba cuando aún gozaba de humanidad y ellos de vida.

A aquellos que amó por un tiempo que parecía insuficiente.

La mansión estaba tan alejada como siempre, tan desolada, tan fría, pero eso ya era parte de su vida. Necesitaba esas paredes para rememorar que alguna vez fue humana, que alguna vez cuando niña tuvo una vida feliz, un motivo para seguir adelante, el cual perdió junto con su existencia.

Sus pies resonaron en el suelo, sus manos enguantadas pasaron por las paredes empolvadas.

Tal vez ya no era la misma persona del pasado, pero en momentos así, le gustaría el haber dejado servidumbre para que mantuviese todo en orden. Para que mantuviesen el lugar con la vida de antaño.

Soltó un suspiro.

La propia dueña ya no gozaba de vida, así que era difícil pedir algo así.

Su cuerpo cansado llegó a la habitación que antes ocupaba su madre, y por un segundo la vio ahí, acostada, inerte, su cuerpo débil y su rostro pálido. El suero colgando al lado de la cama, así como los vestigios de las trasfusiones de sangre que debían hacerle cuando su condición se agravaba constantemente.

Lamentablemente, lo que más recordaba de ella eran esos momentos donde solo era un cuerpo que iba perdiendo la vida a cada segundo. Aunque no importaba que así fuese, ella seguía manteniendo la llama, seguía queriéndola, seguía encontrando la forma en que ambas tuviesen un momento de madre e hija. Las historias, los cuentos, los recuerdos, los mitos, las leyendas, la magia, todo eso seguía vivido en su memoria y en su corazón que apenas latía.

Se detuvo en seco, pensando en ella, en los métodos con la que la trataron al igual que a todos los que la siguieron. Miró la puerta al fondo de la habitación, la escotilla metálica, oculta de la mejor manera posible y se acercó, moviendo cualquier obstáculo para poder abrirla.

Ahí estaba frio, estaba hecha para mantener temperaturas bajo cero sin necesitar electricidad alguna.

Sonrió levemente al encontrar aquellos sacos de sangre.

La bolsa plástica, helada, y dentro de esta, la materia color café, prácticamente sin nada liquido en ella luego de tanto tiempo. Solo plasma.

La miró unos segundos, manteniendo un poco de su cordura, la cual no duró suficiente.

No podía contenerse.

Bebió el contenido sin dudar, el sabor insípido, frio, inestable, podrido, llenó su boca, pero tragó. Lo necesitaba. No era placer, era supervivencia. Se sentía nauseabunda luego de pasar su lengua por el paquete plástico, consumiendo cualquier rastro, cualquier vestigio. Su sed siguió igual de insaciable, pero al menos algo de ese material fétido fue suficiente para que su cuerpo dejara a un lado el cansancio, la fatiga.

Se sintió un poco más como ella misma.

Podría resistir un par de días más con eso, pero necesitaba alimentarse de verdad.

Pero ya no confiaría en Croix.

Tendría que buscar su propio alimento, tener su propio método para sobrevivir.

Pasó el día en su hogar, o al menos el lugar que fue su hogar. Durmió hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo. Necesitaría salir, buscar presas, o al menos encontrar alguna forma de alimentarse. Si se quedaba ahí, encerrada, terminaría falleciendo.

No era morir, más bien era destruir la parte de ella que aun consideraba humana. Si el hambre era mucho, se convertiría en algo que no quería. Un ser sin conciencia, sin compasión, sin nada más que sed y muerte a su alrededor.

Ya había perdido todo, no quería hacerle daño a nadie más.

No quería que nadie sufriese lo que ella sufrió.

No iba a permitir que la muerte tocase la puerta de alguien por su irresponsabilidad.

Empezó a revisar su closet.

Realmente llevaba tiempo sin visitar su hogar, todo parecía tan ajeno, incluso su propia ropa. Se puso un vestido negro, y un abrigo gris encima. Se veía más casual, menos intimidante de lo usual, necesitaba eso. No necesitaría cubrirse por completo como siempre, pero debía procurar volver antes del amanecer para evitar algún percance.

No iba a imponerse ante el sol, no de nuevo.

Aun no tenía un plan, pero lo iría construyendo en el camino.

La ciudad estaba llena de vida a esa hora y había muchas personas caminando por las calles iluminadas. Logró hacer que sus orejas pareciesen normales, o llamaría la atención de la manera errónea. No estaba acostumbrada a socializar, viviendo toda su juventud aislada cuidando a sus parientes, estudiando sola en silencio, así que iba a asumir de un principio que no lograría ningún tipo de convivencia que pudiese ser provechosa.

Soltó un suspiro.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, era simplemente recorrer, intentar ser una persona normal por un día, ahora que su energía estaba lo suficientemente bien para poder hacerlo.

Ya había olvidado el simple acto de caminar por la vereda, con otras personas a su lado, sin preocuparse los unos por los otros. Cada uno con su vida, con sus problemas, sin siquiera inmutarse cuando sus brazos chocan con un cuerpo ajeno. Comunidad. La personificación de la vida. Libre albedrio.

Se detuvo, mirando la vitrina de una tienda. Colores vividos por doquier, maniquíes con tantos accesorios que incluso parecían vivos. Mas vivos que ella misma. Era curioso, alucinante y tan decepcionante. Así se sentía a veces, solo un maniquí, un objeto sin vida. Miró sus manos, enguantadas, ahora de negro. Sus propias manos debían estar tan palidas como aquellos muñecos inertes. Sin sangre, sin vida.

_Hey._

Había mucho alboroto a su alrededor.

La vida a su alrededor cada vez se tornaba más molesta. Mientras ella más la perdía, más le desesperaba la vivacidad en su entorno.

"Te estoy hablando, Diana."

Dio un salto, volteando hacía donde veía la voz, entre tantas, que señalaba su nombre.

Se encontró de frente con la castaña, la chica lobo de hace unos días, chaqueta, shorts y botas, siempre más casual que ella. Sus ojos brillaban con las luces del apartador de la tienda.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

No supo que decir, ni como dirigirse a ella. Se quedó en completo silencio.

La mirada carmín la escaneó, una, dos, tres veces, luego le sonrió, mirándola fijamente al rostro.

"Así que puedes hacer ambas."

Ladeó el rostro, sin entender lo que la chica había dicho.

"¿Ambas?"

Esta solo rio, divertida.

"Si, ya sabes, uh, usar pantalones y vestidos, hacer ambas cosas."

Se miró a sí misma, y luego miró a la castaña. No permitió que la vergüenza derribase su compostura.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Esta puso sus manos tras su nuca, una risa nerviosa escapándose de sus labios.

"No te estaba buscando, solo pasaba por aquí y creí distinguir tu aroma, ya sabes, olfato de sabueso."

Asintió de manera automática. Su mirada desviándose. No sabía que más decir, y se sentía inestable e insegura para seguir hablando. No era lo que acostumbraba. Se sentía tensa, ajena en su cuerpo, como siempre, pero de una manera más intensa.

Casi devoró a esa ingenua chica, no podía perdonar su imprudencia.

Quería disculparse, pero se sentía incomoda y sin la valentía para hablar tan íntimamente.

"¿Acaso está mal el que nos encontremos? Por lo que dijo tu amiga."

Levantó el rostro, la chica con sus manos en los bolsillos y sus talones levantándose cada tanto tiempo. Estaban ambas en una situación difícil, sí, pero no tenían que pagar el precio de los errores de su especie.

Habían sido arrojadas en medio de una guerra que podía desatarse con el más mínimo roce.

"No, no debería tener nada de malo. Y no es mi amiga, solo es una conocida."

La castaña soltó un suspiro, su cuerpo relajándose de inmediato, su sonrisa apareciendo nuevamente en su rostro.

"Menos mal, ya estaba algo asustada. Siempre me meto en problemas sin ser realmente consiente de ellos."

Como aquel día. Solo una nota agradable fue suficiente para traerla justo a la boca del lobo, analogía bastante irracional en esa situación.

"Esto es entre Croix y Chariot, no nos incumbe su guerra sin sentido."

"O sea que tú no estás a favor de, ya sabes, lobos versus vampiros."

Le causó gracia como el tono de su voz alta y chillona bajó en la última frase. Al menos hizo el esfuerzo de mantener la conversación fantasiosa en secreto para los ciudadanos que pasaban a su lado.

Negó.

"No, me niego a participar en algo así, mucho menos tomar un bando."

"Pero si eres un vampiro deberías tomar el lado de los vampiros, ¿No?"

En ese momento se dio cuenta que la castaña estaba muy apegada a ella, con la intención de que la conversación no llegase a oídos ajenos, pero no era necesario que traspasara su espacio personal, con susurrar bastaba, aunque se dio cuenta que susurrar no se le daba muy bien.

Hizo un movimiento para que la chica se alejase un poco, y comenzó a caminar por las calles, con la intención de salir de ese mar de tráfico en el que estaban. Y la chica, como pudo predecir, la siguió sin dudarlo. Poco a poco, se fueron alejando del tumulto de personas, llegando a unas calles más aisladas, más silentes, más calmas.

"No llevo mucho tiempo siendo un vampiro, y los de mi especie son un tanto…difíciles. Tomar su bando me haría partidaria de las cosas nefastas que hacen para vivir."

Podía escuchar los pasos fuertes siguiéndola, así que finalmente le contestó. Casi nadie caminando por ese sector, así que podían hablar con tranquilidad. Y bueno, en esa situación, la persona que las oyese solo creería que estaban locas o algo similar.

Curiosamente era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que no fuese su familia o un vampiro.

"Hay cosas en mi manada que tampoco me agradan. En Japón, las cosas eran diferentes. Chariot me acogió aquí y me hizo parte de su círculo, aun así, a veces siento que las cosas no son como deberían ser."

Giró para mirarla, las manos aun en los bolsillos, mientras pateaba unas piedras que estaban en el suelo. La vio moverse hasta una banca, donde se dejó caer, así como dejó caer sus hombros, en señal clara de agotamiento. Se acercó, sentándose a su lado, mirando al frente. Era extraño estar ahí con un lobo, pero le resultaba cómodo de cierta forma.

Ambas estaban en el lugar incorrecto.

"Si tu no tomas bando, tampoco lo haré."

Se sorprendió al escucharla hablar, al escucharla decir eso. La miró, el rostro de la chica estaba serio, sus ojos determinados. No imaginó que la castaña podría hacer una mueca similar.

"¿Por qué harías eso?"

La chica se quedó mirando el cielo oscurecido, las pequeñas estrellas como puntos en el firmamento.

"Quiero que todos estén felices, no que haya guerra ni ser parte de eso. No creo que me perdonen por hacer caso omiso, pero siempre puedo huir y formar mi propia manada, apegándome a mis propias reglas."

Pensándolo así, los lobos perdían más que los vampiros, ya que estos vivían en comunidades, sobreviviendo al ayudarse los unos con los otros, cazando en conjunto, viviendo en conjunto, si perdían a uno, su unión se debilitaría, los vampiros, en cambio, siempre eran reacios a unirse, a ser parte, a armar grupos, amistades, eran fríos y calculadores. La única forma en la que los vampiros podían unirse era para alcanzar un objetivo en común, y temía que eso fuese el destruir a los lobos de la zona.

Le llegó la realización en ese exacto momento que lo único que podía matar de manera definitiva a un vampiro era una manada de lobos. Consumir hasta la última parte de carne podrida, y liberar al mundo de un monstruo chupa sangre.

"¿A cuántos humanos has matado?"

Le preguntó de la nada y la chica dio un salto en respuesta, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. Luego pareció meditar al respecto.

"Ninguno. Comemos animales."

Le sorprendió la respuesta, y no pudo evitar dudar.

"¿Ni siquiera en la luna llena?"

Los ojos carmín bajaron al suelo, enfocándose en el pasto, en la tierra, en el camino. Parecía un poco más madura en ese exacto momento.

"No puedo transformarme por completo, en la manada no saben qué ocurrirá conmigo en esos momentos, así que me dan una poción para dormir. Paso las lunas llenas desmayada, así que no podría haber matado a nadie."

Se quedó de piedra mirándola. ¿No podía transformarse por completo? ¿No todos los lobos podían hacerlo? Ser completamente lobos. La chica volvió a su ánimo anterior, sonriéndole. Cambiando.

"Pero no creas todos los cuentos. Somos más susceptibles en luna llena, pero no es como que miras la luna y puf lleno de pelo por doquier. Si nos molestan demasiado podemos perder el control y transformarnos y sembrar el caos. En las manadas usan técnicas de meditación para evitar problemas y peleas entre nosotros."

Asintió de manera automática. Obviamente los cuentos no dirían algo así, o sería muy aburrido. Obviamente era mucho más excitante que ellos simplemente perdiesen el control total de su humanidad para pasar a ser animales y matar a todo el que se atravesase en su camino. Le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas, y sin duda esa platica fue productiva en ese aspecto.

Era un mundo completamente diferente al suyo.

"Tú tienes que alimentarte de humanos exclusivamente ¿No?"

Asintió.

"He probado con animales, pero no tiene el mismo efecto. Solo la sangre de un humano puede proveerte de la energía y las vitaminas que necesitas. Lamentablemente no he tenido mucha suerte."

La chica pareció unir cables sueltos en su cabeza.

"¡Ya veo! ¿Por eso ibas a alimentarte de mí?"

"Llevo unas semanas sin comer, así que si, Croix dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar a alguien, pero resultaste ser tú."

"¿Y porque no has podido encontrar a alguien por ti misma?"

Sus ojos parecían preocupados, y se vio imitando dicho sentir en su propio rostro.

"No me gusta hacerlo. No me gusta quitarle la vitalidad a alguien más por mi bien. No quiero lastimar a nadie. Y aunque lo intentase, me es imposible encontrar a alguien. Hay técnicas, me han dado consejos, pero no puedo hacerlo. Va en contra de mis principios."

"Oh."

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

Seducir presas.

Incitarlas.

Provocarlas.

Solo pensar en eso le resultaba extravagante.

Y la comunicación no era lo suyo.

Mucho menos iba a raptar a alguien en medio de la madrugada.

Sentía que no podía hacer nada bien, sin importar cuanto se esmerase. Ser eso, convertirse en eso, era molesto, pero lo peor, era sobrevivir así. Condenada a vivir eternamente siendo aquello, sin poder mantenerse cuerda, sin encontrar la forma de conservar su humanidad.

Era sin duda la persona menos apta para ser una creatura de la noche.

Dio un salto, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Sintió algo en su espalda, un calor, un temblor en su piel. Iba a darse vuelta y mirar que es lo que estaba rozándola, pero no fue necesario. A penas giró un poco hacía la dirección donde estaba su acompañante, se dio cuenta que esta estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos mirándola fijamente, su ceño fruncido, preocupación en su expresión.

El calor en su espalda era el brazo de la chica, rodeándola.

Sentía su cara arder, probablemente solo fuese el calor humano emanando de la chica, chocando con su piel pálida.

"¿Tan malo sería que te alimentaras de mí?"

Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca.

Ahora, más que nunca, sintió esa desesperación apoderarse de su ser.

El rostro tan lleno de vida, los latidos tan intensos, su cuerpo tan cálido. Podía notar claramente como cierto sector de su cuello se levantaba al compás de sus latidos, justo en su yugular. Se sentía atrapada en esa imagen, en esa sensación. La cercanía poco a poco la empezaba a volver loca.

Quería morderla.

Quería probar su sangre.

Degustarla.

Comprobar si era tan cálida como imaginaba.

El aire se volvía denso.

Su cuerpo se volvía tenso.

_Quería probarla. _

No supo cómo reaccionar cuando las manos ajenas abrazaron sus orejas, el tacto en su piel causándole sensaciones que creía no tener al ser lo que era.

Se dio cuenta en ese instante que estaba tan incitada por la castaña, que sus colmillos habían crecido al igual que sus orejas, ahora en puntas. Atsuko tenía sus manos ahí, tapándoselas. Podía escuchar los pasos de civiles paseando lentamente a su alrededor.

Dios.

"Eso estuvo cerca."

La castaña soltó un suspiro, mirando a todos lados, asegurándose que no viniese nadie más.

Eso estuvo realmente cerca, un segundo más y la habría mordido ahí mismo, con quien sabe cuánto público espectador.

Se sentía avergonzada como nunca en su vida.

Llevó sus manos enguantadas hacía las manos ajenas, quitándolas de sus orejas, las cuales habían vuelto a la normalidad. Era curioso, incluso sobre la tela podía sentir el calor de la chica, calor el cual aún permanecía en piel.

Se levantó de ahí, sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder.

No quería estar ni un momento cerca de ella, no podría resistirlo.

Era demasiado difícil, demasiado complicado. No quería siquiera pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si es que lograba morderla. No quería tentarse más. Debía salir de ahí.

Y así lo hizo.

Se alejó a paso rápido.

Podía escuchar los otros pasos, más fuertes, contra el suelo, acercándose.

"Espera, Diana."

Se dio vuelta, enfrentando a la castaña que venía corriendo tras ella. Sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

No podía.

Se cruzó de brazos, impaciente, desesperada por irse de ahí, intentando contener los nervios extraños e irracionales que parecían controlar su humanidad.

"No puedo, por favor, dejame en paz."

Evitó su mirada, pero cuando se iba a dar vuelta e iniciar nuevamente con su huida, notó una mirada extraña en los ojos carmines.

¿Tristeza?

¿Decepción?

¿Preocupación?

No pudo descubrirlo.

Simplemente siguió su camino, y esta vez, la castaña no la siguió.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Me alegra que hayan aprobado el primer capítulo y estén aquí una vez más, y espero aprobasen este también. **

**Diana ha usado confusión contra su enemigo, y ha sido muy efectivo. Akko solo quiere comprender un poco más lo que ocurre, ¿Pueden culparla? Ya entenderá que lo de la tentación no es solo una forma de hablar, que la rubia está sufriendo, entiendelooooo.**

**Como sea, espero les haya gustado, y ya estén esperando el capítulo siguiente que se viene la próxima semana junto con la actualización de Heiresses and Idiots.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire's Prey**

Capítulo 3: Presa imprevista

…

Aun no entendía como pudo cometer un error como ese.

En su situación, morir resultaba tranquilizador, pero no quería tener a una masa de gente persiguiéndola en una caza de brujas. Su cuerpo era inmune, pero no significaba que el dolor era inexistente. Tenía que mantenerse cuerda, _debía_ mantener la cordura.

¿Por qué parecía tan difícil?

Si, había estado en situaciones similares, pero parecía que esa castaña tenía un algo diferente. No era como cualquier humano, aunque si, tenía claro que no era así, era diferente al resto. Tal vez el fuese un hibrido aumentaba las sensaciones instintivas en su cuerpo. Debía ser una sangre especial, única. ¿O tal vez era solo porque se trataba de la castaña?

Presionó la almohada contra su rostro.

Llevaba dos días en su casa. No tenía muchas energías, pero quiso mantener su cabeza ocupada con algo de limpieza. Las pesadillas la atormentaban al estar ahí, pero prefería los recuerdos tormentosos del pasado que su realidad espeluznante.

La mansión Cavendish tenía miles de fantasmas. Con eso se refería a los recuerdos y las memorias, no a fantasmas de manera literal. No podía ver fantasmas, así que, aunque los hubiese, no habría nada ante sus ojos. Lo último que quería era que el espíritu de su madre se materializara en frente suyo, viendo en lo que se había convertido, decepcionada. Arruinó todo su futuro siendo aquel ser, aunque pensándolo bien, probablemente su madre habría hecho lo mismo en su situación.

Si, ella lo habría hecho sin duda.

Se quedó mirando por una de las ventanas, el calor del sol tocando la gruesa cortina, pero sin dejar que la luz entrase. Ningún rayo solar entraría.

El calor era algo que había perdido hace años, que perdió con la partida de su familia, de cada uno de ellos, y ahora, en ese cuerpo, lo terminó de perder. El calor siempre sería algo ajeno, estaba obligada a disfrutarlo desde lo forastero. Se quedó ahí, apoyando su frente en la antigua y gruesa tela, la cual parecía absorber todo el calor que recibía el cristal.

Respiró profundo y siguió recorriendo los pasillos, sin destino alguno.

¿Quién era ella antes de ser eso?

Una chica que quería seguir los pasos de su madre, sin duda. Una chica que quería lograr grandes cosas, ser alguien, proteger a miles, pero ahí estaba, sin poder ser capaz de cumplir ninguno de esos deseos. Le hubiese gustado ir a la universidad, ¿Qué dirían de ella? La heredera Cavendish, una de las familias más grandes y ricas, la cual parecía nunca envejecer. Seis años de carrera son suficientes para que alguien sospeche.

Trabajar con personas sería imposible.

Se quiso engañar los primeros años, creyendo que lo lograría a pesar de todo, pero no había forma. Alguien se daría cuenta, sobre todo en un mundo donde la tecnología ha tomado lugar, donde ya no es tan sencillo hacer caso omiso a las pruebas dadas.

Donde no se puede huir por siempre.

Se detuvo de golpe, callando su cabeza.

_Clash. _

Escuchó un sonido. Se dio vuelta, y caminó donde creyó que provenía aquel estruendo metálico. Si sus oídos vampíricos no la engañaban, debía venir de la cocina. En esa situación, en su estado, su oído no era el mejor, pero al menos aquel ruido era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado, humana o vampira.

Se dirigió a paso raudo hacía la cocina, y al acercarse, el sonido creció de golpe.

_Clash._

Una olla, dos ollas, utensilios de cocina, todos aquellos implementos, incluso platos, cayeron al suelo.

Apretó los labios, teniendo en cuenta que justo había pensado en fantasmas, esto no le daba un buen augurio en lo absoluto.

Se acercó, algunas cosas aun cayendo.

Finalmente escuchó un último sonido.

_Achú._

Un estornudo.

Las ollas y todos los artículos de metal empezaron a moverse, y de entre esa montaña de utensilios, salió una cabeza castaña.

Estornudó otra vez más, su nariz roja como un tomate.

Pestañeó un par de veces, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Ver a la castaña ahí, en su cocina, parecía mucho más irreal que ver fantasmas.

"Dios, está lleno de polvo aquí."

Terminó la frase con otro estornudo, el cual fue casi como un grito. Fue tan fuerte que otra olla cayó del perchero y aterrizó justo sobre la cabeza de la chica, dejándola viendo doble.

Se acercó, ya un poco preocupada de que la castaña no se moviese de su lugar bajo toda esa montaña de metal y plata. Tal vez era la plata, tal vez era el golpe en la cabeza que la dejó prácticamente inconsciente. Estaba inerte con su mirada perdida, y en realidad empezaba a pensar que había perdido el conocimiento, o la memoria, o la vida.

Encontró su mano entre un par de cucharas de plata y una sartén. La tomó e intentó jalarla, con la intención de sacarla de la cárcel en la que se encontraba atrapada. No estaba en su mejor condición física ante la falta de comida, ya que en circunstancias normales la podría jalar con una sola mano. Al menos su esfuerzo fue suficiente para sacarla de ese cementerio pesado.

"Oye, Akko, ¿Estas bien?"

La chica no reaccionó, así que optó por darle unas palmadas en el rostro. Luego de un momento la chica pestañeó, recuperando la conciencia. Los ojos carmines la miraron, escaneándola, aun con la expresión algo perdida.

"¿Qué tienes puesto hoy?"

La expresión de la chica fue suficiente para hacerla sentir avergonzada e incómoda, tanto así que se abrazó a sí misma, evitando así que de alguna forma esta dejase de mirarla.

Pasaron unos segundos para que la castaña moviese de un lado a otro su cabeza, mientras que con sus manos escaneaba su cráneo, asegurándose que no hubiese algún tipo de herida o moretón. Por su parte, no vio sangre, así que parecía todo bien.

Sangre.

Tragó pesado, sintiendo el calor en su boca, intensificándose. Respiró profundamente, manteniendo su compostura.

"¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo entraste?"

La chica aún se veía mareada, y parecía esforzarse el triple para entender las preguntas que le había hecho.

"Hay historias en la ciudad sobre la mansión Cavendish, y recordé que ese es tu apellido, así que asumí que vivías aquí. Y bueno, creí que no me abrirías si golpeaba la puerta, así que busqué algún lugar por donde entrar."

Buscó con la mirada en la cocina. Recordaba que había una puerta de la servidumbre que llegaba al embarcadero. Espera. Se quedó mirando a la chica cuya ropa estaba evidentemente mojada.

"No me digas que viniste nadando."

La castaña solo le sonrió.

Si, vino nadando.

"Por el amor de Dios, Akko, hay un puente y una entrada. No tenías que elegir el camino más complicado."

Si bien era un puente que llegaba a una zona que bloqueaba el paso, no era tan difícil de pasar de ella, sobre todo para alguien mitad lobo. Esta solo se rascó la nunca, sorpresa en sus ojos.

"No lo vi."

Era una isla rodeada de agua, obviamente iba a existir un puente.

Negó con el rostro. Se dirigió a la salida de la cocina, y como no sintió a la chica siguiéndola, volteó.

"Ven, te prestaré algo para que te cambies."

Antes de volver a mirar al frente, se topó con unos ojos llenos de emoción. Solo pasó un segundo y la chica ya estaba a su lado, siguiéndola.

Recorrieron los pasillos desolados. Era extraño estar ahí con alguien más. En su mente era aquello algo imposible.

La castaña miraba hacía todos lados, no la veía, pero la escuchaba, todos sus sonidos le daban a entender que estaba sorprendida mirando alrededor, disfrutando del lugar.

"Guau, este lugar es hermoso, un poco menos de polvo y más luz y sería perfecto."

"Sería difícil poner luces, imaginate que otros rumores se esparcirán por la ciudad."

"Oh."

La escuchó decir, y ya se imaginaba la mueca de su rostro.

Negó.

No la conocía, ¿Porque parecía que sí?

Llegaron a su cuarto luego del largo recorrido. Al menos esa habitación era la más limpia, y, por el contrario, la cocina, era la más descuidada, de todas formas, no había nada que pudiese comer para satisfacer su ser, así que una cocina, en su estado, era algo realmente prescindible.

Caminó al armario y abrió las puertas, mirando su ropa. La chica era un poco más baja, así que necesitaría algo que le quedase mejor.

"¿Cuál es tu talla?"

Le preguntó, a lo que la chica se levantó de hombros, y entonces, de la nada, se sacó la húmeda camiseta que tenía puesta, y comenzó a revisar la etiqueta de la prenda.

Se vio ahí, inerte, mirándola descaradamente.

Nunca había visto a nadie con poca ropa, en toda su vida. Estaba avergonzada por el simple hecho de observarla. Era delgada pero considerablemente atlética.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando unas gotas de agua le cayeron en la cara. Cerró los ojos por inercia, y cuando miró a la chica, la vio con todo el cabello tapándole el rostro.

Es como un perro, pensó.

Con esa escena pensó que todo el nerviosismo desaparecería, hasta que la castaña arregló su cabello húmedo, sacándolo de su rostro, y casi parecía uno de esos comerciales de la televisión o de los carteles de las tiendas. Se dio vuelta, evitando mirarla. Ya tenía suficiente con el tema de sus ganas de beber la sangre de la chica, como para seguir añadiendo imágenes que la pondrían ansiosa.

"Busca algo que te quede."

Le dijo, intentando lucir compuesta, pero aun sin ser capaz de mirar a la castaña. Sentía los nervios aumentar a cada segundo, y no quería terminar en una situación comprometedora como la noche anterior.

"Cuando estés vestida, te pediré que te retires."

"¿Qué? Oh, vamos. Con toda la misión suicida que hice para visitarte, al menos dejame quedarme un rato."

Se dio vuelta, con la intención de enfrentarla y reiterarle que debía irse lo más pronto posible, cuando la vio poniéndose unos pantalones, con su torso desnudo y agachado. Se giró de golpe, mirando a la pared, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no había nada de malo, que no vio nada, que eran mujeres, que no había nada de malo en eso. Su cuerpo no era así en lo absoluto. Puso una de sus manos enguantadas en su frente, intentando calmar los latidos en su cabeza, los cuales estaba segura de que eran los de su acompañante, y todo eso lo volvía aún más estresante.

Su respiración se volvía agitada, y el mundo parecía presionarla.

"Necesito estar sola."

Le dijo, casi en un susurro.

Sintió las manos de la chica posarse en sus hombros, afirmándola con firmeza, forzándola a que sus miradas se uniesen. Su rostro ocupaba todo el margen de visión que sus ojos tenían.

"Tal vez no deba decir esto, pero sé que has estado sola todos estos años. Siendo un lobo, sé que hay algo de realidad en las historias, e imagino que lo que dicen de la mansión Cavendish es cierto. Perdiste a los que amabas, y lo siento, lamento que tuvieses que pasar por algo así, pero ya no tienes que estar sola. No tomes una decisión que te hará aún más daño."

En ese momento, fue como si los carmines estuviesen leyéndola, como si su mirada fija pudiese desnudarla con una facilidad impresionante. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni tampoco había escuchado palabras tan honestas. Creyó que las lágrimas no podían salir de sus ojos, sin embargo, sintió aquella molestia, como si en cualquier minuto su rostro se fuese a humedecer por completo.

Cerró los ojos, impidiendo que las lágrimas, ficticias o reales, fuesen capaces de brotar. No iba a llorar, no frente a ella, no frente a alguien. No iba a verse débil. No debía ser vulnerable.

La calidez la llenó cuando las manos ajenas se posaron en sus frías mejillas. Se vio abriendo los ojos de nuevo, por la sorpresa, y por la inminente curiosidad de saber cuál era la expresión de la castaña frente a ella.

Determinación.

"Sé que no es mucho, pero me tienes a mí, sé que soy un poco ruidosa y molesta, pero puedes considerarme una amiga."

No entendió de dónde venía todo eso. Su cerebro no podía hacer encajar las piezas. Era imposible de saber el porqué de las palabras de la chica, el porqué de sus acciones, el porqué de su honestidad, el porqué de nadar todo un kilómetro para entrar a su casa. Estaba llena de preguntas, pero no podía efectuarlas. Su boca estaba seca, y no tenía energías para decir cosa alguna.

Asintió.

Fue lo único que fue capaz de hacer.

Entonces la chica la soltó, alejándose un poco. Sentía su cara arder, los vestigios del calor de la chica en su piel. Era una sensación tan extraña.

La castaña sonrió, una mano en su nuca.

La miró, aun sintiéndose incomoda con su presencia. Esta tenía puestos unos pantalones y una camisa, la cual le quedaba un poco grande. Su ropa, no le quedaba mal, y el solo pensar en eso, hizo que su incomodad y vergüenza aumentase.

"Vamos, Diana, muéstrame la mansión. ¡Sé que hay miles de escondites!"

Iba a negarle. No tenía energías para hacerle un tour, pero fue la mano de la chica la que se posó en la suya, agarrándola con firmeza, y luego se vio siendo arrastrada por la castaña. Parecía tener energías sin límite. Ni siquiera ella, con el estómago lleno, tenía tales características.

La chica se detuvo de golpe, parándose en seco al ver una fotografía.

Era una con su madre y su padre, cuando era solo una niña.

Ya imaginó cuantas preguntas incomodas le preguntaría y ya quería que acabase todo. Era demasiado incómodo y se sentiría mal al echarla nuevamente. No tenía idea que hacer para acabar con toda esa situación.

Saltó de la sorpresa cuando el rostro de la chica estuvo, una vez más, demasiado cerca del suyo.

"Tus papás eran super hermosos, que demonios. ¿Cómo puede siquiera existir gente tan bonita?"

Se tapó los labios al sentir una carcajada a punto de salir de sus labios.

Esa reacción no se la esperó en lo absoluto.

"Y tú, dios, eras preciosa, o sea, aun lo eres, pero eras realmente adorable."

Menos mal la chica volvió a fijarse en el cuadro y no la tenía en frente mientras decía todas esas cosas vergonzosas. No entendía cómo esa chica podía ponerla incomoda tan fácilmente. Era una habilidad, o quien sabe qué. Según tenía entendido, los vampiros en sí, tienen cierta atracción, o sea, atraen a sus víctimas de infinitas formas, pero no entendía cómo la chica lobo podía provocar esas reacciones en ella, un vampiro. ¿Acaso tenían habilidades similares?

Akko hacía sonidos raros, emocionados, y aun parecía estar disfrutando de la imagen frente a ella, pero luego, de la nada, se detuvo.

La vio de perfil, sus ojos mirando algún punto en la mansión, sus ojos rojos estaban serios y su ceño fruncido.

Miró hacía esa dirección, sin ver nada, cuando volvió a mirar a la castaña, con la intención de cuestionar su comportamiento, está ya se estaba transformando. Sus orejas peludas acomodándose en su cabeza, sus dientes filosos chocando entre ellos, y un gruñido saliendo de su boca.

Su nariz se movía, olfateando, sin dejar de gruñir.

Algo no andaba bien…

Por primera vez tomó la iniciativa de tocarla, golpeando levemente su hombro.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Pasaron unos segundos antes que la chica la mirase. Su rostro abandonando el enojo, abandonando la reacción instintiva de su cuerpo ante el peligro.

"Alguien entró."

En otra situación, habría mantenido la calma, pero considerando que se había alejado de Croix, que se había alejado de los otros vampiros, y que la guerra entre especies parecía inminente, no parecía estar en un momento de calma sin peligro. Podría ser algún vampiro, o algún lobo. Si Akko pudo encontrarla, siendo la clase de chica que era, cualquier otra persona podría hacerlo.

Si eran vampiros, no podría darles la cara, ni enfrentarlos, no tenía la energía.

Si eran lobos, Akko podría hablar con ellos.

Debía esconderse. _Debían_ esconderse.

La peor opción era que fuese un vampiro, y al menos no tenían olfato como el de Akko.

La tomó de la mano y siguió por el pasillo, haciéndole la seña a la chica que guardase silencio. Por suerte su casa estaba compuesta por una serie infinita de puertas, y conocía el lugar perfecto para esconderse, al menos el más cercano. Recordaba esa pequeña habitación, oscura, donde recordaba que la servidumbre se ocultaba para cuchichear sin ser escuchado por los patrones. Era como un bunker para ellos, así que esperaba que lo fuese para ella.

Metió a la chica dentro, y cerró la puerta, con ambas en el interior. Cerró los ojos, intentando que sus oídos funcionasen en su máximo aspecto. No podía escuchar nada, no sabía si era por lo grueso de la madera de la puerta, o porque su energía tan precaria evitaba que su oído tuviese una utilidad.

En ese preciso momento, cuando abrió los ojos, y vio a la castaña tan cerca de ella que dio un salto de asombro. Se percató que la pequeña bodega era mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba. No había entrado jamás ahí desde que era una niña, y ahora parecía una situación de lo más incómoda.

Intentó respirar profundamente.

Controlándose.

Pero le era imposible. Ni siquiera el enfocarse en las orejas peludas moviéndose de un lado a otro, escuchando, eran suficientes para distraerla.

Podía notar el sudor correr por la mejilla de la castaña, bajando por su mentón, balanceándose hasta su clavícula perfectamente visible con la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Oh no.

La chica estaba tan seria, tan atenta a todo movimiento, estaba siendo realmente cuidadosa, cosa que no imaginó, pero ella misma…no estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Su calor, su calor estaba llenándola por toda zona de su cuerpo.

No aguantaba más.

Era demasiado martirio.

No.

_Iba a comerla._

* * *

**Da gusto tener esas visitas. Bueno, no las últimas visitas. Esto se descontrolooooo. Diana ya está al borde del colapso, y me imagino que ahí encerradas hay poco oxígeno, así que tengan por seguro que la cabecita de la rubia va a dejar de funcionar más temprano que tarde. **

**Se que quieren saber que ocurrirá en el próximo, se viene sensual, y doloroso, e intenso. Así que espérenlo con impaciencia. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire's Prey

Capítulo 4: Presa sabrosa

…

"_Lo siento_."

Le dijo en un susurro.

Los latidos se intensificaban en su cabeza.

Podía oír el bombeo de sus venas.

Sentir el movimiento de la sangre a través de su cuerpo.

Sentía calor, estaba muriendo de calor. Desde que se convirtió en un vampiro, que no se había sentido así. Estaba consumiéndola, ardiendo, quemando en su piel. Estaba…enloqueciendo por completo.

Los ojos carmines la miraron con sorpresa, el rostro de la chica llenándose de color.

"¿D-diana?"

Su calor, era confusamente atrayente.

Tal vez era eso, el calor.

O tal vez era su sangre especial.

O quizás, solo quizás, era Atsuko Kagari quien provocaba aquello.

Fuese cual fuese lo que la enloquecía, lo que la hacía perder la cordura, era demasiado fuerte.

Había logrado evitarlo, pero ahora, con la insistencia de su cuerpo en conseguir alimento, con la intimidad que tenían en ese pequeño cuarto, le era imposible recuperar la compostura. Ya no aguantaba más.

Intentó pensar en lo malo que sería si alguien se enteraba que se había alimentado de un lobo, pero ya poco importaba. Si los que habían entrado, con tanto sigilo, eran vampiros, ya estaba perdida de un inicio.

Se acercó, tomó la iniciativa y se movió, acorralando el cuerpo ajeno contra la pared.

Los ojos carmines la miraban, confusos, preocupados, sorprendidos. Sus labios se movían, con la intención de hablar, pero sin decir nada.

Sus manos enguantadas se acercaron a la castaña e hicieron un segundo movimiento.

Una mano removiendo el cuello de la camisa, empujándolo, manteniéndolo alejado, con la exclusiva razón de dejar el cuello completamente expuesto, y su otra mano, tomando a la chica por la mandíbula, dejándola firme, inerte.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No lo sabía, pero no podía resistirlo más.

Estaba tan cerca.

Su nariz no tan buena como la de un lobo, pero podía distinguir claramente el olor de la chica, un olor dulce. Tal vez su sangre lo era, dulce. Dulce y cálida. El pensamiento hizo que su cuerpo desapareciera cualquier distancia entre ellas. Sus cuerpos estaban tocándose en su totalidad. Podía sentir el calor traspasándose a su piel, consumiéndola, disfrutando de aquello. Era un ser de sangre fría, necesitaba el calor, e iba a conseguirlo.

"E-están subiendo."

Akko dijo, con su voz temblorosa. Su rostro estaba casi tan rojo como sus ojos.

"Guarda silencio."

Le dijo, sin cuestionarse ni un solo momento el que los sospechosos se acercasen peligrosamente. No tenía tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en eso.

Terminó cambiando el agarre, de su mandíbula, a los labios de la chica. Era primera vez que bebería de alguien consiente.

Se sentía hirviendo.

Se acomodó en el cuello de la chica, lentamente, era como una tortura. Las sensaciones subían y bajaban por su cuerpo, la ansiedad, la impaciencia. Se sentía temblar de emoción. Era como si toda su vida estuviese esperando aquel momento.

Sus colmillos ya estaban listos, su boca ardía, sus encías ardían, pero solo sería un instante. Solo era una mordida, solo tenía que enterrar sus dientes en la piel ajena, cálida, viva, luego bebería. Su mano en la boca de la chica estaba más caliente que cualquier parte de su cuerpo, siendo la respiración ajena la culpable.

No quería mirarla, sabía que perdería el control y notaba su rostro rojo y ansioso.

Podía sentirlo. Akko no estaba en contra.

Pero si…

Dudó, dudó un segundo. Sus dientes, filosos como agujas, rozando la piel.

Entonces, como acción y reacción, las manos ajenas se aferraron a su ropa. No para alejarla. No. Casi parecía que estaba apurándola, y eso, una vez más, la enloqueció de pies a cabeza.

Finalmente, mordió.

La chica se removió y casi pudo escuchar un sonido salir su boca, así que apretó con más fuerza, callándola, mientras perforaba la capa de piel, llegando al tan ansiado brebaje.

La calidez inundando su boca.

El sabor recorriendo su paladar.

La energía penetrándola.

El elixir de la vida.

Todo parecía mas claro.

Ahora podía escuchar.

Se quedó ahí, bebiendo, lento, mientras parecía que sus sentidos recuperaban su intensidad.

Los pasos alejados se detuvieron por completo.

Tragó todo el líquido en su boca, y procedió a lamer la herida. La sensación en su lengua y el sabor metálico en sus papilas era un disfrute que parecía haber olvidado. La textura de la piel recién perpetrada era curiosa y agradable.

Alimentarse era un placer que parecía haber olvidado. Esa sangre en particular tenía algo diferente. Había algo, solo que no lograba descubrir que. Tal vez realmente era una sangre diferente, aunque también podían ser las circunstancias. Nunca lo había hecho con alguien consiente, y sus latidos eran muy rápidos, tanto que afectaban la circulación de la sangre. Todo parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

En parte lo era.

Su cuerpo se sintió cansado ante la sobrecarga de energía luego de estar en inanición por semanas. Su cabeza se sentía pesada, así que la acomodó en el hombro de la chica. Esta no dijo nada. Sus labios sellados, aunque ya no hubiese mano impidiéndole el habla.

Ambas estaban atentas.

Probablemente la chica ya podía olerlos con claridad, así como ella misma podía escucharlos.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y cuando los abrió, segundos después, el cansancio desapareció. Sintió sus ojos arder, pero por solo un breve momento.

Estaba revitalizada por completo.

Se paró erguida, y miró la puerta.

Estaban cerca.

Cada vez más cerca.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta.

Ahora si podía enfrentarlos. Ahora tenía energías. No dejaría que nadie osara meterse en su hogar, atacando su intimidad, envenenando su pasado. No lo permitiría. Esa era su casa, su vida, su tradición, su familia, su existencia humana. Nadie entraría a ese lugar sagrado sin permiso, mucho menos con reprochables intenciones.

Se detuvo.

No porque así lo quisiese, sino porque las manos de Akko estaban en su rostro, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

La calidez sacándola de sus pensamientos, de su heroico momento.

Y de un segundo a otro, eran los labios de Akko los que estaban en los suyos.

Se quedó de piedra.

Ahora realmente sentía su rostro arder.

¿Qué?

Espera, ¿Por qué Akko la estaba besando?

Antes de poder preguntarle, antes de pensar en algo, antes de entender, fue la misma castaña la que abrió la puerta, y cuando sus rostros se separaron, le dijo deprisa, en un susurro;

_No salgas_.

En realidad, aunque hubiese querido hacerlo, se encontraba de piedra.

_Oh._

Aun no creía lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni tampoco lo entendía.

La puerta estaba abierta, dando vista al pasillo. Podía ver claramente a la castaña de perfil, su cuerpo encorvado, sus piernas flexionadas, sus garras filosas en el suelo y su rostro observando a los intrusos mientras gruñía ferozmente.

Se veía intimidante.

Como reacción en cadena, escuchó otro gruñido, proveniente del intruso que no podía ver desde su posición.

No, no era un vampiro.

Era un lobo.

Y por lo que parecía, no era de la manada de la chica.

No supo que hacer, pero sabía que la castaña quería que se mantuviese oculta. Si ella estaba ahí, podría ser una situación más difícil. Tal vez la misma chica no quería que los de su especie las viesen juntas.

Volvió a recordar el beso.

Oh. Eso realmente había sucedido.

La cola castaña se movió de un lado a otro, como un látigo. Sus orejas se habían ido hacía atrás. Se veía lista para atacar. Para lanzarse sobre el intruso.

Resonaron tres gruñidos diferentes.

¿Tres?

Entonces temió.

Eran dos lobos.

La chica salió de su punto de vista de un momento a otro, corriendo hacía la dirección de los intrusos.

Se quedó ahí, quieta, en silencio, mientras escuchaba gruñidos juntarse, sin poder distinguir cual era cual. Cerró los ojos, inundándose de preocupación cuando los sonidos que escuchó no eran solo gruñidos. Era una pelea. Estaban teniendo una pelea. Sintió su respiración enloquecer. Quería salir. Eran dos, y la castaña era solo una. No podría contra ellos, no podría.

Gruñidos.

Mordidas.

Lamentos.

Jadeos.

La escuchó caer, más bien, la vio caer frente a ella, al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba nuevamente en su visión. Se estaba levantando del suelo, su ceño estaba fruncido y una de sus muñecas estaba lastimada. Podía ver la sangre correr por su mano, brotando de unas heridas similares a las que le hizo ella misma, pero eran más dientes, y si bien fue en menor profundidad, había logrado penetrar la capa de piel para provocar dicho sangrado.

Sus ojos se unieron.

Le habló a la chica lobo, modulando.

_Te ayudaré._

Y ella negó en respuesta. Se levantó, erguida. Su cuerpo nuevamente enfrentando a los contrincantes. Ahora parecía diferente. No lo sabía, pero parecía que su caja torácica había crecido, se había hinchado. Parecía mas imponente que hace solo unos segundos.

Rugió.

Un sonido que hizo que sus oídos sensibles se viesen comprometidos, cerró los ojos, intentando que el pitido en su cabeza se detuviese. Era como tener una bocina al lado del oído, reventando el tímpano, destruyéndolo, quemándolo.

El sonido se repitió, y se mantuvo ahí, sujetando sus orejas con sus manos enguantadas, dejándose caer al suelo. Estaba mareada y sus piernas se vieron incapaces de resistir su peso.

No sabía con certeza si el sonido intenso lastimaba a todos los de su especie, o era solamente ella la que no acostumbraba escuchar peleas de esa índole. Tal vez el efecto era más severo al haberse alimentado hace solo unos momentos. Su cuerpo aún estaba digiriendo su energía, aún se estaban restaurando sus sentidos.

Abrió los ojos cuando ya había silencio absoluto.

Vio a la chica de pie, frente a ella, pero aun en el pasillo, aun mirando donde estaban los contrincantes, o donde ya no estaban. Escuchaba unos lamentos, unos cogeos, unos jadeos alejarse. Akko parecía mantener la compostura por unos segundos, luego solo se dejó caer, su peso resonando fuerte en el suelo. Sus jadeos. Su cansancio. Todo era perfectamente audible.

Ni siquiera se levantó, solo gateó hasta donde se encontraba la castaña, preocupada por sus heridas.

Veía sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo, tiñendo de rojo la tela blanca.

Miró de reojo a donde supuestamente habían estado los otros dos lobos, y ahí lo único que vio fue aún más sangre. Manchando las paredes, el suelo, incluso las cortinas. Salpicando de rojo cada sector del pasillo.

Les hizo mucho daño, al menos el suficiente para hacerlos huir. Luchó contra dos lobos y justo antes había bebido de su sangre. No lo entendía, pero esa chica realmente tenía energía infinita.

Se acercó lo suficiente, revisando sus heridas.

Tenía mordidas en las muñecas, en el hombro, y unos rasguños en el estómago. Se veía mal, pero quería pensar que ese daño no era nada en comparación con el que les había infringido a los intrusos. Debían estar precariamente para abandonar la pelea.

"Lo siento, arruiné tu ropa."

Su rostro se veía cabizbajo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Le resultaba adorable que se preocupase de algo así cuando estuvo peleando a muerte.

"No importa, ¿Puedes moverte?"

Akko negó, sus manos temblando sobre sus piernas. Su humanidad incapaz de moverse, de efectuar sus mandatos.

No dudó en pasar uno de los brazos de la chica y ponerlo en su hombro, para luego sujetarla por detrás de las rodillas y levantarla por completo en sus brazos, con facilidad. La chica se afirmó como pudo. Sintió la mirada carmín en ella, y cuando bajó el rostro para hablarle, esta cerró los ojos, su cabeza cayendo por su propio peso, apoyándose de manera natural en su pecho.

Había quedado inconsciente.

…

Akko abrió los ojos una hora después.

Le trató las heridas y se las vendó. Al menos ninguna parecía de gravedad. Incluso aprovechó el momento y parchó la mordida que le dejó en el cuello. No sabía cómo era la resistencia de un lobo, o cuán rápido curaban sus heridas, pero no dudó en hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla con vida.

"Uh, que dolor."

Se acercó a la castaña, mientras esta hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para sentarse en la cama. Sus carmines miraron alrededor, enfocando la vista. Sus ojos, luego de un rato, brillaron con asombro, observando las pareces llenas de frascos, medicamentos, y varios utensilios propios de un laboratorio médico.

"¿Qué es este lugar?"

Se sentó en la cama, a su lado, observando una vez más que sus heridas estuviesen bien. Con sus antebrazos así de heridos, y está intentando sentarse usando esa parte de su cuerpo, le daba la sensación de que había empeorado la herida. Respiró tranquila al no ver sangre.

Era curioso el no querer ver sangre luego de necesitarla con tanta ansia.

"¿No te conté que mi madre era médica?"

Akko negó, animosa, podía notar en sus ojos como pedía saber más.

Sentía que la conocía hace tanto tiempo, lo cual era ridículo.

"Pues lo era, todos en mi línea familiar han sido doctores, aunque aquí se detiene."

La castaña frunció el ceño, y negó profusamente, su cabello moviéndose de un lado a otro.

"Puedes hacerlo, deberías intentarlo."

"Se darán cuenta de que no envejezco."

Escuchó una risa, pero no le molestó.

"Oh vamos, un poco de maquillaje y listo. Son un par de años, deberías probar, y si las cosas se ponen difíciles, lo dejas. Aprenderías un par de cosas nuevas."

Jamás creyó que la chica le daría un consejo, o que haría sonar tan fácil algo que pensó por años que era imposible. No supo que decirle, solo se le quedó mirando, disfrutando la sonrisa que la chica le daba.

Soltó un suspiro.

"¿Me dirás que querían esos lobos?"

Esta parecía sorprendida por la pregunta y el abrupto cambio de tema. Sus ojos se vieron levemente serios.

"Lo siento, debieron olerme cuando entré al rio, y decidieron hacer suyo este lugar, ya sabes, el territorio."

Oh.

"¿Entonces tú…?"

No terminó la pregunta, la chica solo rascó su nuca.

"Pues les mostré dominancia y les dije que el terreno era mío. No me gusta pelear, pero tenía que hacerlo."

"Debiste haberme preguntado por los papeles de la propiedad."

A penas terminó de hablar, la castaña soltó una sonora carcajada, tan fuerte y tan contagiosa que se vio sorprendida. Nadie se reía con ella, nunca. No era una persona graciosa en lo absoluto, muy por el contrario, todos la miraban como una amargada, al menos cuando era humana por completo.

"Te lastimarás si te sigues riendo."

La chica rio por un buen rato, negando y asintiendo, pero comprendiendo el mensaje. Rio hasta que la herida en su abdomen le comenzó a doler, así que con unos quejidos terminó calmándose. Sus hombros aún se levantaban ante la risa que no quería morir por completo.

Te lo dije, pensó.

"Eres muy graciosa, Diana."

Nuevamente, no supo que contestar.

Se sintió incomoda y avergonzada ante la reacción de la chica. Como reaccionaba con ella, con lo que decía, con lo que hacía.

Lo que tenían, ¿Podía llamarse atracción fatal?

"¿Entonces ganaste el territorio?"

"Si, es mío. No iba a dejar que esos sucios tomasen tu casa como de ellos."

Sonrió ante la declaración, sintiendo algo dentro de su pecho burbujear de una manera incomprensible.

"Gracias. No me gustaría tener a una manada como huésped."

En ese momento, la chica estornudó, quejándose al instante al sentir su cuerpo comprometido ante el movimiento tan brusco y repentino.

"Tal vez te ayudarían con el polvo. Ya sabes, la cola como plumero."

En ese momento la chica sacó su cola de su escondite, meneándola, sonriendo con ánimo.

No reconoció su propia risa en sus oídos, pero por la sensación en su garganta, supo que era propia. No alcanzó a taparse los labios y se vio avergonzada ante la mirada animada de la castaña, cuyos ojos brillaban emocionados.

La vio hacer un gesto de victoria con su mano, la cual al parecer se retractó de inmediato de su movimiento, el cual la dejó con el brazo dolorido.

Esa chica en realidad era una idiota.

"Te hice reír, esta es mi victoria personal. Derrotar lobos, eso no es nada en comparación."

Negó, masajeándose las sienes, sintiendo como otra risa podría volver a escaparse de sus labios, y en ese momento, no quería darle en el gusto. Además, si seguía motivándola, se haría aún más daño y no quería eso. Le pasó un medicamento, y le pasó un vaso con agua que estaba a su alcance. La castaña frunció el ceño, mirando con curiosidad la pastilla, la cual terminó agarrando y tomándosela de golpe.

"Pastilla de plata para matar lobos, por hacerte la chistosa conmigo."

Se le quedó viendo, esperando su reacción. Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, la chica bebió el contenido del vaso y lo dejó en el velador. Pestañeó, pensando que tal vez la había roto o algo, o que quizás se había dado otro golpe en la cabeza.

Luego de un rato, esta le sonrió.

Una sonrisa diferente a todas las que le había dado.

El calor en su cuerpo parecía aflorar nuevamente. Tal vez era la sangre cálida en su sistema, o el calor irradiado de la chica, pero la sensación era la más agradable que había tenido desde hace mucho.

"Es medicina, sé que te preocupas por mí."

La vergüenza que había sentido hasta el momento no era nada comparada con la vergüenza que sentía en ese mismo instante.

Tal vez así era.

Recordó el beso.

La miró fijamente, haciendo que la chica cambiase su mueca divertida a una preocupada, sus orejas bajando lentamente. Se acercó un poco más, quedando sus torsos más cerca. Pudo notar como la preocupación se transformaba en nerviosismo.

"Tal vez es así, pero tú, ¿Por qué me besaste?"

Akko tenía la mueca más graciosa que le había visto hacer. Sus labios en una sonrisa forzada, su rostro rojo como sus ojos, y sus cejas temblorosas en su frente.

"Uh, bueno, eh, me di cuenta de que eran lobos, y bueno tú, ya sabes, tu querías salir y no supe que hacer, ya que eres muy terca y creí que saldrías sin importar lo que dijese, así que pues eso, lo hice de manera instintiva, creí que solo así uh, me harías caso, o te detendrías. No lo sé. Parecía buena idea en ese momento."

Su voz se fue volviendo más aguda mientras más continuaba con su distorsionada frase. Le gustaba aquello. La castaña era atolondrada y poco consiente del espacio personal, eso le molestaba, pero ahora, podía hacer lo mismo con ella, acercarse, tomarla por desprevenida, y utilizar aquello a su favor.

Era…interesante.

Los ojos carmines no la miraban en lo absoluto. La tomó del mentón, así como se acercó aún más, dejando sus rostros a un centímetro de distancia. Ambos pares de ojos obligados a conectarse.

"¿Acaso te gusto, Akko?"

Preguntarle eso, la avergonzó tanto como avergonzó a la castaña.

Era como si se lo preguntase más a sí misma.

¿Cómo podía gustarle alguien sin siquiera conocerla?

No había respuesta a esa pregunta, así como Akko tampoco tenía respuestas, sus labios balbuceando sin decir nada coherente.

Iba a ser honesta, al menos consigo misma.

Probablemente le gustaba Akko, la chica lobo.

* * *

**¿Dia de besos en Halloween? Sabrán de lo que hablo si están leyendo mi crossover, upsis, tal vez sea spoiler jij.**

**Llegó la hora de hacer una oración y un minuto de silencio por la casa de Diana que quedó toda manchada, tal como película de terror, y de nuevo, esa es una buena coincidencia. Historia de vampiros y lobos para Halloween, que mejor. **

**Esperen el próximo con ansias. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire's Prey**

Capítulo 5: Presa interesante

…

Si, era algo que se cuestionó cuando la castaña la besó tan espontáneamente.

Aun sentía los labios ajenos en los suyos, y le dolía admitirlo, pero cuando la tuvo desmayada en sus brazos, sentía ese palpitar, esa necesidad de volver a sentirlo, de volver a besarla.

_Quería besarla. _

No sabía que tendría instintos similares a los del hambre ante algo así.

Ahora que había despertado, las ansias volvieron, y en su momento de ímpetu, se acercó lo suficiente. La chica parecía adquirir color en sus mejillas, sintiéndola acercarse, y ella misma, podría sentir el calor que emanaba de esta en su propio rostro.

La tomó de la mejilla, y se acercó aún más, sus labios rozándose.

Nunca había sentido algo así.

Tal vez no tenía que ver con ser vampiro, si no con ser humano.

Finalmente, la besó.

No la conocía, ni siquiera confiaba en ella, pero tenía un magnetismo único. No podía alejarse, no podía. Su humanidad era débil ante esa castaña. Era casi imposible controlar cualquier impulso. Ahora no era hambre, ahora solo era deseo. La deseaba. Era casi como si no pudiese esperar ni un solo segundo si se trataba de ella.

Metió su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, el sabor de ambas mezclándose, así como un sabor ajeno dentro, tal vez sangre, si, debía ser sangre, tal vez de los lobos que fueron mordidos en la batalla. No era el sabor de ella, así que podía distinguir la diferencia. Sonrió para sí misma, descubriendo en ese instante que el sabor de los lobos no tenía nada de extraordinario.

El sabor a sangre en su lengua, en su paladar, hizo que sus colmillos reaccionaran, creciendo.

Se alejó, sin tener la intención de lastimarla con aquellos utensilios perforadores. Ya había perdido demasiada sangre como para seguir hiriéndola.

El rostro de Akko estaba rojo, y no lograba entender cómo aún tenía tanta circulación, tanta sangre, que podía sonrojarse sin importarle toda la que perdió en la batalla, así como cuando se alimentó de ella. Debería estar anémica a esa altura, pero no era así.

Esa chica realmente era especial.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Akko la miró con curiosidad, cambiando su expresión nerviosa a una inquisitiva. Podía notar su asombro y curiosidad ante sus características vampíricas.

Negó con el rostro, poniendo una mano en sus labios, ocultando los colmillos que lograban notarse.

No le gustaba que se viesen.

"Es una reacción natural al sentir sangre en mi boca."

La chica saboreó sus propios labios. En ese momento pareció percatarse que aún tenía vestigios de sangre ajena en su boca, así que tomó la jarra con agua y se sirvió un poco más, tomándosela de golpe.

"Uhg."

Solo pudo sonreír al ver la expresión de fastidio y asco en el rostro de la chica. Realmente se notaba que no acostumbraba a pelear de esa forma. Alguien que vivía la batalla día a día no tendría problemas con las heridas o con herir a alguien. En su rostro se notaba claramente que pelear no era lo que prefería.

Ambas tenían eso en común.

Ambas estaban en contra de lo que significa ser lo que eran.

Escuchó un gruñido, aunque claramente no era un gruñido de lobo, solo un gruñido hambriento.

La chica se rascó su nuca, siendo su cuerpo el que parecía necesitar comida.

"Lo siento."

Le dijo, avergonzada, y negó.

"Tú me alimentaste a mí, no soy quien para juzgar el hambre. ¿Comes algo en particular?"

Akko se levantó de hombros.

"Puedo comer lo que sea, la carne siempre es más efectiva, pero en serio, cualquier cosa sirve."

Asintió, levantándose de la cama, y emprendió camino hasta la cocina. No pudo evitar seguir los rastros de sangre que fueron dejando los lobos, y se tranquilizó al ver que habían escapado de la casa. No quería siquiera pensar en que se habían escondido dentro. Bueno, si así fuese, tendría que eliminarlos.

No le agradaba la idea, pero no dejaría que la castaña se sacrificase de nuevo.

Su familia siempre tenía muchos alimentos en conserva, y lugares frescos para mantener alimentos deshidratados. No le costó encontrar algunas latas. Tomó algunas, sin saber realmente el contenido de estas. Lo que realmente vio interesante era una carne seca que estaba ahí, no estaba en mal estado, así que los que la trataron hicieron un gran trabajo.

Tal vez debería empezar a tener comida real en su casa de ahora en adelante…

Pero, ella no comía, entonces, ¿Para compartirla con la castaña?

Genial, se acababa de avergonzar a sí misma.

Tomó la comida y subió, sin poder evitar distraerse mirando aquella sangre aun en el suelo, en las paredes. Pensó en contratar a alguien para que limpiase su casa del polvo, pero ahora no era una opción, si veían aquello, pensarían que ahí hubo un homicidio o algo similar, y ya tenía suficiente con los rumores sobre la familia Cavendish que se esparcían por la ciudad.

"No sé qué tan buenas estén estas cosas, hace años que no compro comida."

La chica le dio una sonrisa, que hizo que su interior se calmase.

"Descuida. En Japón a veces tenía que comer pescados muy asquerosos. Como esos extraños que se encuentran a cierta profundidad y son feos y aterradores. Cuando niña me dieron el plato con el pescado y comencé a partirlo, vi que el animal ese tenía miles de dientes filosos. No pude probar ni un bocado, no sabía si estaba asqueada o si tenía miedo de que sus amigos viniesen buscando venganza."

Sonrió ante la historia, imaginándose a la chica obligada a comer algo realmente grotesco, con una mueca de terror y asco.

Le pasó el trozo de carne que le llevó, y esta no dudó ni un segundo en enterrar sus dientes carnívoros en la pieza. Sintió la urgencia y la tentación de volver a besarla con la exclusiva intención de pasar su lengua por aquellos dientes. Notar cuan fuertes eran. Su mordida debía ser intensa. Su mandíbula parecía letal.

¿Cómo se sentiría una mordida así?

Oh.

¿En que la estaba convirtiendo esa chica?

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos profusos e irracionales, notó como la chica ya se había devorado toda la pieza, ahora se relamía los labios mientras que observaba una de las latas, intentando averiguar que había dentro, incluso se puso la lata frente a la nariz, oliendo, al parecer sin éxito.

Akko miró sus propias manos, observando fijamente las garras en sus dedos, y luego, como si una ampolleta se prendiese en su cabeza, sonrió maliciosamente. Tomó la lata con firmeza con una mano, y puso una de sus garras sobre la lata, raspando el borde. No eran filosas en comparación con sus colmillos hechos para lacerar como agujas, pero si parecían resistentes. Bueno, si fuesen así de filosas, se haría daño a sí misma, y con la personalidad que tenía, era muy posible.

No se demoró mucho en hacerle un pequeño agujero.

Soltó una risa cuando la castaña hizo la cara más deforme de asco que jamás había visto. Sobre exagerada totalmente. Se tapaba la nariz con todas sus fuerzas.

"No sé qué es esto, pero creo que ya se murió."

Dijo con una voz gangosa mientras dejaba la lata en la mesa, alejándolo lo más posible de ella.

El aroma no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo sintiese, pero si para que la castaña lo hiciera. Probablemente el contenido ya era algo que no le gustaría comer desde un principio. Su padre a veces les sacaba las etiquetas a las cosas, una mala costumbre de él. Quizás solo quería ocultarle el contenido de las cosas. A ella y a su madre.

"¿Quedaste satisfecha con la carne? Debería haber más abajo."

Akko sonrió.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Esto me dará energías."

La chica hizo una seña de victoria con sus manos, pero al parecer el movimiento brusco le hizo doler, y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al verla nuevamente lastimarse por ser tan inquieta.

Cuando le iba a decir algo, escuchó un sonido en la lejanía.

No fue idea suya, porque las orejas de la chica se levantaron, moviéndose al captarlo.

Era un aullido.

Vio horror en los ojos de Akko.

"Oh no."

"¿Pasó algo? ¿Fue tu manada?"

Akko no respondió, sus ojos mirando hacía todos lados, desesperación en su expresión. Luego de unos momentos de estrés, esta finalmente soltó un largo suspiro.

"¿Akko?"

Los ojos carmines la observaron, cansancio en sus facciones. No entendía como la chica podía pasar por todas esas emociones en un solo segundo.

"¿Te dije alguna vez que tengo muy mala suerte y una habilidad innata para meterme en problemas?"

Asintió, se lo había mencionado cuando se conocieron, y aunque no lo hiciera, podía deducirlo.

La chica soltó otro suspiro, mucho más profundo.

"Adivina que puede ser lo malo que va a ocurrir."

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, al lado de ella, y puso su mano enguantada en su mentón, pensando.

"No viste el puente y tuviste que nadar, te cayeron un montón de cosas pesadas en la cabeza, tuviste que pelear con dos lobos, me parece imposible que algo más pueda suceder."

Akko la miró, una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos conectaban. Era curiosamente tranquilizante, y la hacía sentir avergonzada. Cambió la mirada, observando una de las ventanas. El sol poniéndose poco a poco.

"Chariot acaba de dar el aviso para que vuelva. Hoy es el día."

"¿El día?"

No le costó unir los cables, aunque en realidad nunca llevaba la cuenta de los días, de las horas, para ella era noche o día, nada más importaba.

Era noche de luna llena.

Akko se puso las manos en su cabeza, desordenando su cabello, en un movimiento lleno de desesperación.

"¡Porque siempre me ocurren estas cosas a mí!"

Cuando terminó de quejarse, levantó las sabanas, con la obvia intención de levantarse.

"Necesito llegar a tiempo."

"Akko, no."

Le dijo, pero la chica la ignoró por completo, sacando sus piernas de la cama y poniendo los pies en el suelo. Su quejido fue suficiente para tomar acción en el asunto.

La tomó de las muñecas y la forzó a recostarse nuevamente, dejando su cuerpo como barrera, su peso impidiendo que esta se levantase de nuevo, cuidando no usar demasiada fuerza para no lastimarla.

Su rostro ahora rojo.

Le impresionó su propio movimiento, pero no quería que saliera. Debía hacer algo.

"Estás herida, ¿Cómo planeas llegar allá siquiera? Tu cuerpo no lo resistirá."

Akko pestañeó mirando la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, del cual no se había percatado hasta ese momento. Intentó mantenerse seria para que la situación no la avergonzara tanto.

La castaña solo bajó la mirada, enfocándose en el asunto principal.

"A esta hora ya debería haber tomado la poción."

Se quedó ahí, sobre ella, mirándola, sin saber que decirle.

Podía ser luna llena, pero la castaña le dijo que no podía transformarse, no entendía porque los de su manada la forzaban a dormir. Algo debía pasar ahí. Era una chica ingenua después de todo. Quizás tenían sus razones personales para mantener a la chica en silencio.

Volvió a escuchar el aullido, ahora parecía aún más lejano.

"¿Le responderás?"

Le preguntó a la chica, pero esta negó, preocupación en su ceño fruncido.

"Si lo hago sabrán donde estoy, y tal vez vengan todos, no solo Chariot. Es una noche difícil, no quiero que te vean, ni que me vean así de herida. Te atacaran sin dudarlo."

Se sintió tan bien que la chica se preocupase por ella. Podría llamar a sus compañeros para que la llevasen a su hogar sana y salva, pero no, prefería cuidarla. Insistía en que no confiaba en la castaña, pero esta solo le daba razones para confiar, no como el resto de personas en su vida que solo ocultaban verdades y decían mentiras, también aquellos que solo distorsionaban la realidad a su antojo.

"¿Crees que te busquen?"

Akko negó de inmediato.

"No hoy, tal vez mañana. No se arriesgarían a ser vistos."

Soltó un suspiro, tranquilizándose. Eso era bueno. No quería meter a la chica en problemas, aún más problemas. Se salió de encima, y se aseguró que no hubiese intervenido con ningunos de los vendajes. No lo había pensado, pero era obvio que la chica pasaría la noche ahí, con ella, y se sentía nerviosa al procesar todo eso.

Akko se acomodó en la cama, y hubo un tercer aullido, a lo que la chica solo meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro, su cabello moviéndose al igual que sus orejas. Se notaba que tenía sentimientos divididos, pero no había opción. No podía salir con sus heridas así, necesitaba descansar y recuperarse antes de iniciar camino a su hogar, no sabía cuán lejos era, pero por el aullido, podía pensar que era realmente lejos de la ciudad. Debían mantenerse alejados para no ser vistos por los humanos.

"No le des más vueltas, debes descansar y recuperarte."

Le dijo, volviendo a poner las sabanas sobre su cuerpo. Esta solo hizo un puchero en respuesta.

Se sintió tensa cuando la mano de Akko se aferró a su muñeca. Se sintió sudar. Sus ojos carmines intensos, enérgicos y aun con ese dejo de preocupación, expresión suplicante. Su agarre quemaba en su piel fría. Fue soltando poco a poco, así como parecía que su confianza perdía fuerza, hasta que finalmente no hubo agarre alguno.

"Nunca he estado despierta, estoy preocupada."

Primera vez que la notaba tan triste. Tan complicada con sus resoluciones. Akko era lo contrario a ella, lo sabía. Pero ahora…

Acomodó las sabanas, y se sentó nuevamente a su lado. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Las preguntas llenaban su cabeza, pero imaginaba que la realidad podría afectarle más a la chica, pero debía decírselo. Debía hablarlo.

¿En que se había metido?

Aun no entendía cómo llegó a esa circunstancia, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Se lo debía.

"Estuve pensando en tu manada, y no te diré que son malos o que tienen malas intenciones contigo, pero… ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez porque toman las acciones que toman? Si transformarte es algo común de tu especie, ¿Por qué negártelo? ¿Por qué reprimirte? ¿Por qué temer ante algo tan normal? Ellos podrían manejarte, no lo entiendo."

Los ojos de Akko no la volvieron a mirar, solo se enfocaban en algún lugar aleatorio en la habitación. Pesar y conflicto en su expresión, tensión en su cuerpo. No hubo respuesta, solo silencio, un silencio incómodo. Se vio obligada a hablar, sentía que debía hacerlo. No le gustaba ver a la chica así de cabizbaja, era demasiado extraño y causaba incomodidad en su interior, como una punzada en su pulmón.

Respiró profundo.

La empatía era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

"Nunca he confiado en nadie, ya que todos me traicionaron en la vida, incluso quienes más amé. No me conoces, ni yo a ti, pero no quiero que confíes y te lastimen. No quiero que obtengas heridas las cuales no pueden sanar."

Los carmines al fin la miraron, brillando con admiración. Luego de unos momentos le dio una sonrisa pícara que hizo que su cuerpo volviese a incomodarse.

"¿Ves que si te preocupas por mí?"

Presionó el tabique de su nariz, rogando que su cabello tapase todo su rostro, el cual no quería estar tan compuesto como le ordenaba estar. Vergüenza llenándola de golpe. La escuchó reír al menos, lo que la dejó tranquila. Había logrado cambiar el ánimo depresivo de la chica. Le bastaba con su propia depresión.

"¿Qué pasa si me trasformo y resulta tan difícil que pierdo los estribos? No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, menos a ti."

La honestidad en sus palabras y la dulzura en su tono de voz provocó que su cuerpo volviese a llenarse de calor una vez más. Intentaba arduamente el encontrarle sentido a todas las sensaciones que creía no poder tener, culpando a ser un vampiro el que todo le resultase tan confuso, tan incomodo, tan inhumano, pero llegado a ese momento, dejaba de cuestionarse, solo lo disfrutaba. No quería seguir perdiendo tiempo con preguntas sin respuestas.

Levantó un poco la manga de su camisa, dejando expuesto parte de su pálido antebrazo.

"Dame tu mano."

Akko si le dio su mano, pero sus ojos estaban pegados en su piel.

"Tu piel es realmente pálida, incluso pareciera que tus brazos lo son aún más que tus hombros."

Si, su atuendo permitía que sus hombros se viesen, así que no era un misterio lo de su palidez, sin embargo, esa parte del brazo normalmente era de un color más claro que el resto del cuerpo, y en su caso, era doblemente más pálido.

Intentó ignorar la mirada de la chica que paseaba por todo su cuerpo, en particular observaba cada sector donde hubiese piel expuesta, incluyendo su escote.

Tomó la mano de Akko firme en la suya, sosteniendo una de sus garras como si se tratase de un lápiz. Entonces acercó el dedo hacía su piel expuesta.

La chica se opuso a penas se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Incrustó con fuerza la garra ajena en su carne, permitiendo que lograse perforar la piel, y luego la movió, lacerando la zona, creando una herida de un par de centímetros, para luego alejar la garra de su piel. Ardió, quemó, dolió, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Akko dijo algo, o quiso hacerlo, pero se detuvo cuando notó como la herida comenzaba a cerrarse por sí sola, curándose de inmediato con una precisión experta.

"No me lastimarás."

Su cara de sorpresa era realmente impresionante.

"¡Vaya! Sabía que se curaban rápido, pero no imaginé que tan rápido."

Se veía tan animada que incluso daba gusto el haberle mostrado aquello. El dolor valía la pena.

"La velocidad de curación depende en cuanta energía tengamos. Si hubiese hecho esto más temprano, la herida seguiría abierta hasta mañana, pero como me alimenté hace poco, mi sistema trabaja con mayor exactitud."

Akko rio, masajeándose su nuca.

"Suena genial, me gustaría tener esa habilidad ahora."

"¿Los lobos no se curan de forma similar?"

Esta negó.

"Creo que pasa cuando estás en tu forma final, pero no tengo manera de comprobarlo."

"Quizás es el día de que lo compruebes."

Akko pareció, por primera vez, realmente motivada a transformarse, como si algo se le hubiese metido a la cabeza y era como un 'ahora o nunca'.

La vio asentir, determinación en sus ojos.

La luz ya se había ido por completo. Ya era de noche. Los ojos rojos, ahora sin la luz, parecían brillar como faros. Sintió las manos ajenas en las suyas, llenándola de calidez.

"Prometeme que, si algo pasa, o si resulta que toda esta idea fue muy peligrosa, tú huirás. No quiero lastimarte, no importa si te curas de inmediato o no."

El rostro de Akko estaba muy cerca de un segundo a otro, así que, ante la vergüenza, se vio obligada a asentir. Podía prometerle aquello. Tampoco iba a tomar riesgos innecesarios. La sonrisa de esta era claramente visible en la oscuridad.

"Hagámoslo."

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Va a ser un desastre o una victoria? Probablemente los que me conozcan y sepan lo que escribo ya se hagan una idea, así que les digo, prepárense.**

**Me pregunto si mi obsesión con esta historia se detenga cuando llegue a su final y así deje de dibujarlas, pero no lo sé. Al menos sé que es bien recibido. La gente ama a sexy Diana y a Akko con orejas.**

**Como sea, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire's Prey**

Capítulo 6: Presa terrorífica

…

Akko acababa de revelarle que le hubiese encantado que la grabase, o que la fotografiara si es que lograba transformarse, pero resulta que su teléfono celular se mojó cuando se tiró al rio, y obviamente, dejó de funcionar.

La vio lloriquear.

Lamentablemente ella misma no era buena con la tecnología, no le gustaba, y tenía claro que no le servía de nada el sacarse fotos porque salía borrosa. Había más razones, pero esas las principales de que no tuviese ninguno de esos aparatos.

Akko lloriqueó un poco más luego de decirle aquello.

Cuando se calmó, la vio abrir una de las cortinas, y desde esa posición ya se podía ver la luna, grande, redonda, brillante. Pudo notar un temblor en la chica, así que se acercó. Había incomodidad en su cuerpo, incluso sus latidos aumentaron. Era como si tuviese pánico, o ansiedad, o ambas. Esta cerró los ojos, dejando que la cortina volviese a su lugar.

"¿Tienes que verla?"

Akko parecía agotada, pero recobró su energía de inmediato.

"No lo sé. Quizás."

"Sígueme."

Le dijo y empezó a caminar, y como siempre, podía distinguir los pasos de la chica tras ella. No entendía como habían progresado tanto en esa relación que tenían, en cosa de un día, pero ya no le importaba. Su mente le daría excusas. Su mente le diría todo lo que estaba mal con ella. Su mente…

Por primera vez se sentía prácticamente viva, no iba a arruinarlo.

Llegaron al ático, o a una sala de contemplación, como su madre le llamaba.

Le encantaba ese lugar, lleno de librerías, libros por doquier, era cálido. Arriba, en el techo, había un vitral. Solía ir en las noches y leer con la luna arriba de ella, alumbrando las palabras. ¿Por qué había dejado de ir? Tal vez las memorias le traían melancolía. Volvería, estaba segura. No iba a abandonar su vida pasada, si bien estaba llena de decepción y sufrimiento, aún conservaba recuerdos que no quería que desaparecieran.

Podía crear nuevos recuerdos.

Se quedó inerte, mirando a la castaña. La leve luz entrando por el vitral, alumbrándola.

¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada con esa chica?

En serio no podía entenderlo.

Akko miraba a todos lados, alucinada con su alrededor, con los miles de libros, con el confort de esa habitación.

"¿Te gusta?"

Se sintió arder cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, en ese tono tan bajo, tan grueso. La chica se volteó, sus ojos mirando directamente a los suyos. Hubo un silencio entre ellas, solamente sus miradas observándose sin detención. Notó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

"Me gusta."

Su respuesta no iba para la habitación, lo sabía. Su mente le hizo creer que sí, pero ella sabía la realidad. Akko podía ser un poco tonta, pero su mirada, sus palabras, no la engañaban. Era honesta. Su ser era sincero. Era leer un libro abierto.

Tal vez esa era otra razón por la que estaba tan interesada.

Era difícil encontrar alguien así.

Se acercó, viéndose tentada una vez más, siguiendo el calor, necesitándolo, siendo obra del magnetismo innato que ambas tenían.

Puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica, como un ancla, afirmándose, teniendo la seguridad que esta no se movería, que la tendría a su lado.

No tenía hambre, pero con esa cercanía, podía oler con claridad la sangre que aún permanecía en la ropa de la chica. Su sangre. Ese olor dulce. Las manos de Akko se movieron hasta sus mejillas, el tacto cálido traspasando su piel, haciéndola hervir.

La besó.

Ahora ya no había otro sabor, ahora era solo el de ella. Era mucho mejor, sin duda. No demoró ni un segundo en meter su lengua, explorando, ni tampoco demoró en pasar su lengua por los caninos carnívoros. Todo resultó en ser una reacción en cadena. Escuchó a la chica soltar un leve gemido, y cuando se iba a preguntar la razón, los dientes que tanto estaba admirando la mordieron. Tal vez la incomodó y reaccionó de manera natural, pero el acto en sí no le molestó, el que la mordiese, no le desagradó. No fue muy fuerte, no la lastimó, pero sin duda hizo que su cuerpo reaccionase de manera inminente.

La apegó más a su cuerpo, presionando su cadera contra la suya, presionando sus labios contra los suyos, la lengua ajena jugueteando con la suya en un vaivén placentero y desconocido.

Realmente no tenía idea que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía demasiado bien para detenerse.

Sus manos enguantadas llegaron a la espalda baja de la chica, podía sentir la piel en ese lugar, o al menos el calor que emanaba. Se rindió ante las sensaciones, negándose a abandonar cualquier oportunidad, y pensando aquello, se retiró los guantes que llevaba puestos. Se le había hecho costumbre llevarlos puestos por miedo al sol, pero no los necesitaba, no ahora.

Sus dedos fríos causaron temblores en la chica, y no la culpaba, sus propias manos temblaban ante el calor abrasador a los que estaban siendo sometidas. Podía sentir los huesos de la columna más levantados conforme iba bajando, vestidos con esa piel suave al tacto, pero mientras pasaba sus dedos, notaba los vellos erizándose en respuesta. Unos momentos después llegó al nacimiento de la cola de la chica, sintiendo la suavidad del pelaje y no dudó en enterrar sus dedos entre el mar de pelaje tupido, rozando el centro de esta.

Akko soltó un gemido, el cual murió entre sus labios. Presionó más su lengua en la boca ajena, siendo incitada por aquel sonido, queriendo escuchar más, provocar más, y así lo hizo.

Sus dedos pasando desde la cola, subiendo por toda la espina, levantando la camisa en el proceso.

De un momento a otro, se vieron completamente iluminadas. Sus ojos cerrados siendo incomodados por aquella luminosidad tan repentina.

No pudo evitar detener el beso y mirar hacia arriba, y pudo notar de reojo como la castaña hizo lo mismo. Ambas mirando el vitral el cual, justo en medio, tenía a la luna en su apogeo, en una posición perfecta, como si fuese hecho para que la luna se posase ahí. Hecho a la medida.

Cuando bajó la mirada para mirar a la chica, esta tenía una intensidad en sus ojos que parecía casi irreal. Determinación, confianza e incluso notó un poco de ira. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y no sabía si debía culpar a su reacción ante la luna, o a la pequeña sesión que tuvieron hace solo unos segundos.

La vio retroceder dos pasos, su rostro aun enfocado en la luna, sus ojos sin despegarse ni un solo momento. Quedó parada justo bajo el manto iluminado.

En su caso, se vio retrocediendo, dándole su espacio, saliendo de ese halo de luz, quedándose en la oscuridad donde pertenecía.

No dijo nada, ni Akko dijo nada.

Cuando los carmines la miraron, seguía teniendo esa intensidad.

Sentía sus piernas temblar, tal vez el saber lo que venía la hacía poner ansiosa, e incluso temerosa.

Pensándolo con coherencia, iba a estar al lado de un lobo, en pleno proceso de trasformación. No les temía, pero debería. Akko podía devorarla con facilidad.

No, confiaba en ella.

¿Porqué?

No había lógica tras esa decisión.

Tragó pesado, entonces Akko se movió.

Hizo el primer movimiento.

Sintió el terror consumiéndola cuando el movimiento no fue lo que imaginó.

Sinceramente, no imaginó nada en particular, tal vez creyó que la chica pensaría en algo, tal vez para llenarse de ira, o para perder la conciencia, pero su acto fue poner sus garras en su abdomen, donde ya tenía un vendaje previo, y enterrarlas en su carne. Similar a lo que hizo con su antebrazo, pero usando todas sus garras, lastimando toda la zona con feroces heridas, las cuales empezaron a sangran de manera inmediata.

El grito de dolor hizo que su pecho se aplastase, tensión sobrecargando sus hombros.

¿Por qué hizo eso?

No lo entendía. No entendía nada. Se estaba lastimando, ya tenía suficientes heridas, ¿Por qué hacer otras? Solo quería ir donde ella, tomarla en sus brazos, y curarla, pero estaba inerte ahí, mirándola, mientras lo que quedaba de su camisa se teñía de rojo. No podía moverse. ¿Por qué?

El grito.

Esa fue la razón.

El grito paso a ser de dolor, a ser una especie de gruñido intenso.

Su cuerpo parecía doblegarse. Sus piernas, sus brazos, su espalda, sus manos, su cuello. No entendía que ocurría frente a ella, no lo entendía en lo absoluto.

No podía ver el rostro de la chica debido a la cortina de cabello impidiéndoselo, pero no tenía que verla para darse cuenta de todo el dolor que sentía. La vio moverse, ladearse, podía ver su cuerpo de perfil, su columna siendo aún más visible en su piel, como si se quisiese salir, abrirse paso desgarrando la piel. Su pecho nuevamente se notaba grande, hinchado, pero mucho más que antes.

Esa sensación, ese sonido.

No quiso seguir mirando, no podía. Era demasiado para sus ojos. Sin embargo, cerrarlos era inútil. Lo peor de todo, era el sonido, y maldición, sus oídos eran muy buenos.

Escuchaba cada hueso tronar, rompiéndose, armándose, destruyéndose, reparándose, desplazándose. Era un sonido desgarrador. Y los latidos, esa conexión que tenía en su cabeza con los latidos ajenos, la empezaba a enloquecer. Los bombeos acelerados, difusos, arrítmicos. Incluso podía sentir el calor de su sangre, de su cuerpo, podía sentirlo emanando como si se tratase de una bomba. Estaba a una distancia considerable, no tenía por qué sentir el calor emanando, pero lo hacía. Cada vez más caliente. Mas abrasador.

Un gruñido.

Un gruñido intenso, animalesco, profundo.

Ya no había grito, ni nada humano en el sonido, nada.

Se sentía en un bucle, en una pesadilla.

Jamás creyó que presenciar algo así sería tan doloroso.

Abrió los ojos, con temor. La luz siendo menos, la luna desapareciendo de su posición privilegiada.

Tembló.

La ropa estaba hecha trizas en el suelo, ensangrentada.

No quería subir la mirada, pero debía hacerlo.

Podía notar garras de los pies en el suelo, justo al lado de donde quedaban los vestigios de lo que era su atuendo. Cada trozo de piel cubierto de pelo castaño, tupido, en algunos sectores manchado de rojo, donde deberían estar las heridas de la batalla. La cola vibrando de lado a otro, pero sabía que tenía la misma longitud que en un principio. Subió más su mirada. El pecho subía y bajaba, cansancio en sus movimientos, su cuerpo encorvado, tenso. Sus brazos se veían fuertes, letales, al igual que sus garras, ennegrecidas por defecto o por la sangre oxidada.

Luego fue hacía el rostro.

Ya no era Akko.

No podía distinguir nada de la chica, tal vez solo el cabello largo que aún conservaba, pero su rostro, ya solo era el hocico de un animal, un lobo real.

No.

Los ojos.

Los ojos seguían siendo los mismos, o al menos el mismo color rojo, como la sangre, y esos ojos ahora la miraban, fijamente.

Temió.

Cayó en cuenta que se encontraba en el suelo cuando fue a dar un paso hacia atrás. No supo en que momento llegó ahí, pero con todo lo que presencio, debió ser en alguna parte del proceso.

Miró sus manos desnudas, las cuales temblaban.

De acuerdo, era imposible que frente a ella apareciese un cachorrito, pero tampoco imaginó que sería un ser tan imponente. Cuya mandíbula podría romperla a la mitad con facilidad.

Un paso.

Dos pasos.

Akko de por si caminaba pisando con fuerza, pero esos pasos, retumbaban. Las cuatro patas peludas, grandes, chocando las almohadillas contra la madera, y las garras chirreando al encontrarse con la superficie. Sus ojos brillaban en el mar de pelaje café, su gruñido siendo más feroz con las arrugas que se formaban en su hocico, su nariz levantándose, sus dientes mostrándose.

Iba a ser atacada.

Oh no.

¿Qué hacer?

Debía huir. Le había prometido a Akko que saldría de ahí si la situación se ponía difícil, pero el miedo la había petrificado en su lugar.

Su mente trabajaba a todo su poder, pero su cuerpo solo estaba ahí, inmóvil.

Era un vampiro, ¿Por qué tenía miedo?

Llevaba siéndolo tan poco tiempo, así que tenía nula habilidad de pelea. Nunca se había enfrentado a nadie, al menos no físicamente. No estaba preparada.

Ya la tenía en frente.

Su calor siendo aún más abrasador debido a la cercanía, e incluso podía sentir su respiración chocando con su rostro, como si de un ventilador se tratase.

No se movió. No iba a moverse. Su cuerpo no le haría caso alguno.

Así que solo cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

"Lo siento, Akko."

_Rompí mi promesa._

Se quedó ahí, sintiendo la respiración ajena inundarla.

Entonces, sintió algo húmedo en su cara.

Tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrar su cabeza dentro del hocico de la chica, pero los abrió de todas formas.

Era su lengua.

Volvió a sentirlo, ahora viendo con claridad como la chica le estaba pasando la lengua por la cara.

¿Qué?

Pestañeó, sin entender.

"¿Akko?"

Preguntó, como si no fuese suficientemente obvio que el lobo frente a ella era la chica, entonces la lengua pasó por su rostro una vez más. Se quejó, limpiándose la cara de cualquier rastro de saliva, notando como los ojos carmines brillaban calmos, divertidos incluso.

¿Qué?

¿No iba a comerla? ¿No iba a atacarla?

Quizás sí, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, su voz la hizo cambiar de opinión. Esa situación era tan impredecible, esa chica era tan impredecible.

La vio sacudirse, todo su pelo siendo removido, un segundo después la escuchó estornudar. Nunca había escuchado a un lobo estornudar, y, de hecho, jamás había escuchado siquiera a un perro estornudar. El sonido le causó gracia, tanto así que incluso soltó una risa. Realmente había mucho polvo.

"Realmente le pediré a alguien que venga a hacer la limpieza."

Dijo más para sí misma que para la chica, pero esta se removió, acercándose nuevamente. La vio posar su hocico cerca de su rostro, entonces comenzó a moverse, al parecer haciéndose cariño consigo. La sensación del pelaje en su piel fue agradable, tanto así que se relajó de inmediato. No importaba que la chica le lamiese la cara, seguía temiendo que la atacase, pero ahora dudaba que eso fuese una posibilidad.

Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de la chica, enterrando sus dedos delgados entre la tupida capa de pelos.

Era como un perro grande, ese era su único comentario al respecto.

Normalmente las historias los tachaban como lobos gigantes, pero solo era un poco más grande que su tamaño normal. Podía notar como eran sus pies los que tuvieron más cambio, teniendo el talón mucho más lejos que sus dedos, alargándose la planta. Era interesante sin duda.

Se le quedó mirando, intentando descubrir cuales eran los cambios físicos que tuvo, y bajo que lógica funcionaba todo aquello.

Estuvo así casi una hora, sentada en el suelo, con el rostro de la chica en su hombro. El calor de ella era brumador, pero sumado con el pelaje, le provocaba una sensación agradable.

"¿Akko? ¿Sabes cómo volver a la normalidad?"

No hubo respuesta, ni tampoco sabía si ella podía hablar en ese estado. Luego de unos momentos, escuchó un lamento, al parecer se trataba de la respuesta definitiva.

Akko no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Pudo notar de reojo como se removió y soltó un bostezo, dejando ver toda la línea de dientes. Se sorprendió con la imagen, pero también descubrió que seguían siendo dientes humanos, solo que estaban distribuidos como lo estaban los de un canino. Le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas, así que estaba disfrutándolo.

Se vio bostezando también.

Se dio cuenta que no durmió en el día como estaba acostumbrada, y si bien su cuerpo se cansaba de manera diferente en la actualidad, no podía negar que todas las emociones vividas la habían agotado.

Se levantó del suelo, llamando la atención de la chica, la cual levantó sus orejas, atenta.

Era un poco adorable, debía aceptarlo.

"Podríamos quedarnos y averiguarlo, o ir a dormir."

La vio sacudirse de nuevo, viéndose pequeña estando en cuatro patas mientras ella se encontraba erguida. Bueno, de por sí, Akko era más pequeña y a veces se veía mucho más joven con sus orejas peludas. Esta caminó a la salida, empujando la puerta con el hocico. La siguió, mirando como movía su cola de lado a otro, mientras la escuchaba olfatear, encontrando tal vez alguna habitación.

Pasaron por los pasillos, y era gracioso verla bajar las escaleras, dando saltitos.

Llegaron a su cuarto, la chica al parecer olfateando la ropa que dejó en esa habitación, la cual estaba en una silla, secándose. La vio sacudirse una última vez mientras se sentaba en el suelo, como un perro normal, y luego la vio pasando su lengua por algunas zonas de su cuerpo. No le costó descubrir que era donde tenía las heridas, pero ya no sangraban, eran solo marcas en el pelaje. Al parecer si se curaba mejor en esa forma.

¿Se estaba limpiando para subir a la cama?

Eso era muy considerado para tratarse de un lobo.

Se sacudió una cuarta vez, y al parecer ultima, y se subió de un salto a la cama. Nunca había dormido con un animal, mucho menos con un lobo, pero tal vez era bueno aprovechar que la chica le quería otorgar tantas primeras veces. Cuando se acercó a la cama, está ya tenía los ojos cerrados por completo y su respiración era muy tranquila. Debían tener patrones de sueño diferentes.

Aprovechó la soledad y la inconciencia de su acompañante para desvestirse y cambiarse a su ropa de dormir. Encima de esta se puso su bata. No solía dormir fuera de las sabanas, pero considerando que tenía un animal peludo y abrigado al lado, no creyó que fuese mala idea en lo absoluto.

Se recostó a su lado, dándose cuenta en aquel instante que era la primera vez en su vida que compartía la cama con alguien, y aunque fuese visiblemente un animal, no pudo evitar avergonzarse al saber que era la chica.

Cerró los ojos, una leve sonrisa en sus labios, y se abrazó a su acompañante, disfrutando del calor que el pelaje le otorgaba.

La primera noche cálida desde que su madre falleció.

* * *

**Cuidado, cachorro suelto.**

**Uy, se puso intenso. ¿Pero todo salió bien? Al parecer sí. Entonces, ¿Akko si podía transformarse? Hay alguien aquí que está ocultando algo.**

**¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampire's Prey**

Capítulo 7: Presa irresponsable

…

Sus noches eran frías.

Desoladas.

Sus sueños estaban plagados de sus miedos, de pesadillas y de fantasmas, todos atormentándola. Dormir iba acompañado de dolor, de sudores fríos, de despertar de golpe, con miedo, temblando, ansiosa, con pánico.

Estaba acostumbrada a todas esas noches.

Cuando se convirtió, evitaba dormir, hasta que, en un momento dado, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir huyendo de las noches, o los días. Poco importaba. Iba a dormir, iba a temer, sería perseguida, pero cuando despertase, seguiría igual. Los fantasmas seguirían ahí, los monstruos, los miedos, la muerte. Todo seguiría intacto una vez que abriese los ojos.

No, la muerte no, al menos no la propia.

Nunca había despertado sintiéndose así, descansada. Incluso podía sentir que las ojeras bajo sus ojos habían disminuido, aunque no era posible, de todas formas, su cuerpo estaba detenido en el tiempo, nada cambiaría.

El punto era el mismo.

Nunca había tenido un sueño tan placido desde que empezó a quedarse sola.

Tal vez era eso, la compañía le daba paz.

Eso era extraño.

Abrió los ojos cuando un ronquido parecía impedirle el volverse a dormir, porque si, quería volver a dormir, y tal vez seguir así por un par de días, recuperando todo el sueño placentero que no tuvo en esos años. En el momento exacto cuando tomó la decisión de abrir los ojos, fue cuando su cuerpo parecía despertar, y bueno, también su cerebro, entonces sus ojos fueron demasiado rápidos en abrirse, ganándole a su cabeza la cual entendió en ese instante que, en sus manos, a quien abrazaban, ya no tenía pelaje alguno.

Sus dedos sentían tersa piel humana.

Sintió su rostro arder y ahora creía que era rubor de verdad y no calor corporal ajeno.

Solo vio piel, y para su mala suerte, o buena suerte, muy buena, estaba recostada justo en el pecho de la chica, su brazo rodeándola por la cintura. Podía sentir el brazo de la chica en su espalda, devolviéndole el abrazo. Levantó la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose mal por mirar a la chica desnuda sin su consentimiento.

Respiró aliviada al ver el rostro de la castaña.

Si, era Akko, en su forma más humana.

Tuvo miedo por un segundo que la trasformación tuviese algún tipo de consecuencia en su humanidad, pero al parecer no era el caso.

Su rostro era el de siempre.

Le causó algo de gracia el verla con su boca abierta y los ronquidos saliendo libremente por ella.

Se golpeó internamente y cerró los ojos, intentando moverse, lo más lenta y cuidadosamente que podía. Sería una situación un poco incomoda si es que era la castaña quien se daba cuenta de su posición comprometedora, y si bien se había alimentado de ella, forzándola, no quería lucir como una acosadora o algo similar.

Debía respetarla, ¿Qué acaso no tenía educación?

Cuando se liberó, corrió a su armario y tomó un par de prendas. Necesitaba una ducha helada. Se detuvo en la puerta, a punto de huir, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía dejar a la chica así, desnuda, sin ningún tipo de manto que la cubriese del frio. Volvió en sus pasos mirando al suelo, tomando una frazada, y cerrando los ojos, la dejó encima de la chica, y rogó porque la hubiese tapado correctamente.

Vaya días que tenía últimamente...

La ducha hacía sonidos extraños por el poco uso, pero no era un problema, mientras tuviese agua, no le preocupaba lo demás.

¿También debería contratar a alguien que arreglase las cañerías?

Tenía que tenerlo en cuenta.

Era un vampiro, pero no podía dejar que su hogar decayese. Iba a mantenerlo al menos lo suficiente, ya que estaba segura de que le quedaban bastantes años de vida para estar ahí y bueno, el dinero nunca iba a ser un problema.

Se vistió con un traje y un corsé, y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos. Se le iba a hacer costumbre el apoyarse en las cortinas y sentir el calor que estas atrapaban. Ahora que volvía, no quería regresar donde Croix, a aquel lugar donde los vampiros se reunían de tanto en tanto. No quería tener que estar ahí mientras planeaban quien sabe que, entre ellos, mientras ella se rehusaba a cooperar. Era cosa de tiempo para que se pusieran en su contra por ser…diferente.

Escuchó pasos descalzos acercarse.

"Tengo hambre, Diana."

Escuchó la voz de Akko, aun adormilada. Se dio vuelta para mirarla, sintiendo una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual cambió de inmediato al notar que la chica venía caminando desnuda por el pasillo, talándose los ojos con pereza.

"Por el amor de dios, Akko, ¡Vístete primero!"

Le gritó, tapándose los ojos, mientras esta se demoraba un tiempo en darse cuenta de que sí, estaba desnuda.

"¿Eh? ¿¡Pero porqué estoy así!?"

La escuchó alertarse, su voz agudizándose.

"Te transformaste anoche, y fuimos a dormir ya que no sabías como volver a la normalidad."

Le dijo, con la intención de que esta se calmase y no pensara nada malo. Se sentía avergonzada por haberla mirado, pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que sus heridas ya estaban completamente curadas.

"Espera, ¿Pude transformarme? ¿Cómo fue? ¡Diana, cuéntame!"

Emoción en su voz, incluso la sintió acercarse, olvidando por completo su estado, simplemente motivada con los sucesos que ocurrieron. Puso una mano frente a su cuerpo, en un obvio signo de detención. Los pasos se detuvieron al instante. Sentía su cara hervir en vergüenza.

"Vístete y ve a la cocina, te contaré todo, pero vístete."

Era demasiada tentación para tan temprano en la mañana.

La chica murmuró un 'de acuerdo' y los pasos se fueron alejando.

No tenía idea que iba a hacer con esa chica, al menos morir de un infarto no era posible.

Caminó por los pasillos y fue hasta la cocina. Se quedó mirando la montaña de escombros, ollas y cucharones en el suelo. Soltó un suspiro. La molestia en su ser al ver todo desastroso, pero las pocas ganas de hacer algo al respecto. Sentía que apenas lo arreglase, llegaría Akko y todo volvería al mismo lugar.

¿Por qué todo involucraba a Akko?

Ya no se reconocía.

Hablando del rey de roma, el rey se asoma.

Pudo escuchar los pasos acercarse al lugar, se quedó mirando la entrada, aun con un poco de miedo de ver que es lo que la chica tenía puesto. Se sorprendió al verla con las ropas con las que llegó.

"¡Se secaron!"

Le habló con emoción, sonriendo y no pudo evitar el sonreírle de vuelta, siendo cautivada por su buen humor.

Entraron a la bodega, y le señaló las carnes secas que colgaban de uno de los estantes. La chica, en vez de acercarse, sacarlas del enganche, y comerlas, simplemente se lanzó a ellas y les pegó un mordisco, estas aun colgando. Iba a regañarla, pero notaba la felicidad en su rostro y su evidente hambre.

"¿No recuerdas nada de anoche?"

La chica terminó de comerse la primera pieza de carne, notó sus ojos pensativos mientras sus manos sacaban una segunda pieza, esta vez tomándola con las manos antes de volver a engullirla.

"Es vago. Recuerdo haber mirado la luna que se veía por aquella ventana, luego recuerdo dolor, de un momento a otro solo era negro. Luego de eso no recuerdo mucho, solo imágenes borrosas."

Se le quedó mirando, y suspiró.

"No te voy a perdonar por haber hecho eso."

Le dijo, honestidad en su pecho. La castaña casi se atraganta con su declaración, preocupación y sorpresa en sus ojos.

"Oh no, ¿Qué hice? ¿Te hice daño?"

No la miró, pero la sintió acercarse. Sintió el calor de una de sus manos en la suya. No se puso guantes, así que sus pieles se tocaban directamente. Se sentía bien. El calor subió por su cuerpo ante la cercanía. Levantó la mirada, enfrentándola. Sentía una presión angustiante en su pecho, y la mirada de la chica solo lo empeoraba.

"Te lastimaste para transformarte. Fue muy imprudente. Pudiste haberte desmayado o muerto ante la cantidad de sangre que habías perdido."

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, como si con eso pudiese al fin recordar, o tal vez darle sentido a los recuerdos borrosos y los sentimientos complicados.

Le sonrió, sus carmines brillando, cálidos.

Se sentía dolorida ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Verla así, sufriendo, dolía. Era un dolor tan extraño, tan ajeno, tan indiferente, pero mucho más intenso que cualquier otro dolor sufrido. Akko se paró de puntas, sus brazos rodeando su cuello. El calor se sintió como una ráfaga entrando en su piel, en su sistema. Su cuello se sentía cálido, así como sus hombros y su rostro. Segundos después, podía reconocer aquel calor en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Su tensión fue disminuyendo, y la abrazó de vuelta, rodeándola por la cintura.

Se sentía tan bien.

"Lo siento, prometo no asustarte así otra vez."

Sus palabras eran tan honestas, tan viscerales. Le creía. Pondría las manos al fuego por ella sin duda alguna.

Era gracioso.

Hace tan poco que la había conocido, pero ya no imaginaba su vida sin ella.

La necesitaba a su lado.

Necesitaba su calor.

Su ser. Su todo.

Un aullido hizo que su abrazo se extinguiese. La chica enfocando la mirada en algún lugar de la cocina, concentrándose en el sonido hasta que este desapareció por completo.

Los ojos carmines se enfocaron en los suyos. Serios, pero con un dejo de disculpa.

"Debo irme."

"Lo sé."

Le respondió, sintiendo su voz ajena. No quería que se fuera. ¿Cuándo volvería? ¿Se volverían a ver siquiera?

Un minuto más, se dijo a si misma.

Sus labios fueron intensos al atrapar los ajenos.

Su propio cuerpo fue una barrera, y sin dudar la presionó contra una de las paredes. Sus cuerpos pegados. El calor siendo traspasando a su cuerpo. Akko soltó un gemido de sorpresa, y si bien se notaba reticente al tener que irse, sus manos se aferraron a su ropa y lograba sentir el deseo ante aquel movimiento.

No quería irse.

Sus manos fueron insistentes, moviéndose sin permiso, pasando por las caderas de la chica, subiendo bajo la capa de ropa, sintiendo la piel abrasadora en la yema de sus dedos. Cada centímetro que subía se volvía más y más caliente. Los labios húmedos la besaban con la misma intensidad, pero podía notar como sus latidos enloquecían, como su respiración se agitaba.

Sintió las manos de Akko en las suyas, deteniendo sus movimientos.

Detuvo el beso con la única intención de mirarla a los ojos y descubrir la razón de su acción.

Sintió la presión en su pecho cuando los ojos carmines, brillosos, incluso humedecidos, la observaban suplicantes. Sus labios temblorosos, su respiración difusa, descontrolada, su pecho inflándose en un vaivén dificultoso.

"Si no llego, van a buscarme, y mi aroma debió esparcirse con lo de anoche. Van a encontrarnos. Te van a encontrar."

Podía notar el pánico en su hablar.

La entendía, solo estaba siendo egoísta.

Tenía claro que la chica solo quería protegerla. Tampoco quería que una manada llegase a su casa y tomase acciones por haber secuestrado a la castaña. No era una opción. No quería generar problema alguno. No quería que ella tuviese problemas con su familia, con su manada. No quería verla sufrir por su culpa.

La soltó, alejándose un poco.

La chica respiró profundamente, su rostro volviendo a la normalidad. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron nuevamente, estos estaban llenos de ánimo, de energía.

"Voy a volver, Diana, no dudes de eso."

Se quedó sorprendida con la declaración, y cuando iba a hablar, para asegurarse que lo estuviese diciendo en serio, está asintió sin más, callándola.

"Tengo que ayudarte con lo de los lobos, con este desastre en la cocina, o con quien sabe que más daño hice, así que volveré lo más pronto que pueda."

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al escuchar aquello. Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Asintió, y la chica le sonrió. Esta arregló su coleta, y se ató los cordones de las zapatillas, preparándose para el camino que debía hacer.

Cuando la tuvo de nuevo en frente, aun con esa sonrisa grande y maravillosa, quiso besarla de nuevo, pero se contuvo.

No la dejaría ir si la besaba, no podría contenerse.

La chica le hizo una seña de paz con sus dedos, su rostro lleno de determinación.

"Extrañame."

Y con esa despedida, esta empezó a correr. Escuchó la puerta principal siendo abierta, y luego cerrada. Se intentó enfocar en los pasos alejándose, el calor alejándose. Y sonrió nuevamente al saber que esta vez sí había pasado por el puente y no por el rio.

Curiosamente ya la extrañaba.

Pero no podía decir aquello sin que la vergüenza se apoderase de su cuerpo.

…

..

.

Los días la volvían a envolver en pesadillas y en sueños con sabor a dolor, las noches se volvían eternas.

Vagar en ese hogar maltrecho, le recordaba todas las malas decisiones que había tomado.

A penas se quedó sola debió estudiar, debió seguir sus sueños, pero no, tuvo miedo de lo que podría pasar.

Quien iba a saber que su tía, la última persona en su hogar que quedaba con vida, terminaría siendo quien en su lecho de sufrimiento le pasara aquella maldición. Quien diría que aquello que mató a su madre, aquello que mató a su padre, a sus primas, a todo su círculo, fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar control del vampirismo de la mujer. No tenía duda que aquello fue concebido antes, desde su nacimiento, y el dolor quedó permanente en su cuerpo inmortal, hasta que no pudo más.

Se alegró de estar sana, de no tener aquellos síntomas y a la vez sintiéndose culpable por ser la única superviviente.

Se vio en una situación extraña.

Dejar a su tía en el sufrimiento eterno, o permitirle el descanso mortal.

Era una buena persona, siempre se lo habían dicho, así que, aunque su tía no fuese de las mejores personas que había conocido, notó como se hundía más con la muerte de sus dos hijas, y ahora su enfermedad parecía más visible. No se iba a quedar ahí con los brazos cruzados.

Debía hacer algo.

Así que sacrificó su propia libertad por darle paz al último eslabón de su familia.

¿Se arrepentía?

No.

Por primera vez su tía le dio las gracias, y se fue en paz, agradeciendo que al fin vería a sus hijas en el más allá.

Salvar a alguien en necesidad, era parte de lo que su madre le enseñó, así que no caería ante su egoísmo. Su familia lo era todo, su tradición, la sangre en sus venas. No mancharía el apellido Cavendish por miedo a ser algo nuevo, algo inmortal.

Por miedo a ver a todos morir a su alrededor.

Soltó una risa amarga.

A quien engañaba, ya había visto a todos los que amaba morir.

Ya no le quedaba nada.

Escuchó un sonido metálico en la lejanía.

Si bien sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante el riesgo que podía significar un posible intruso, también hubo calma en su interior. Negó, intentando que su emoción no fuese demasiada.

La extrañaba, sí, pero luego de todo lo que sucedió, luego de las situaciones vividas, dudaba que la chica se presentase una vez más. No iba a negar a su propia manada por una vampira desconocida. Había pasado tiempo, ya perdía las esperanzas de que esta volviese tal y como había prometido.

No todos cumplían sus promesas.

Bajó las escaleras con calma, sin apresurarse, sin emocionarse, incluso estando preparada para pelear. Si bien su energía no era tanta, ya habiendo pasado más de una semana desde su última comida, aun podía defenderse lo suficiente. Defender su hogar.

Llegó a la cocina, habiendo escuchado aquel sonido metálico aún más fuerte conforme se acercaba, en golpeteos rítmicos.

Sus ojos no creyeron lo que veían, sin embargo, sus labios se curvaron de inmediato en una sonrisa.

Ahí estaba Akko.

Shorts, sudadera, y una olla atrapada en uno de sus pies.

Hizo movimientos enérgicos, pero el objeto no se soltó ni en lo más mínimo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Le dijo, sin contener la risa que escapó de sus labios. Esta la miró, con sorpresa, sus mejillas ruborizándose de vergüenza.

"Me vendría bien."

Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella para poner las manos en la olla. Jaló un poco, girando un poco el objeto y el pie de la chica fue liberado por completo. Esta aprovechó de sobarse la zona, estando en una posición incómoda por bastante tiempo.

"Creí que iba a perder el pie."

La chica mencionó, con una expresión graciosa en su rostro, de sufrimiento y miedo palpable. Era impresionante como no se quejaba de esa forma ante el dolor y el miedo de tener unos enemigos como los lobos, pero si al tener una inocente olla atrapando su pie. Se quedó ahí, en esa posición, mirando a la castaña, la cual la miró hacia abajo, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Creyó que no la volvería a ver.

Se paró de golpe cuando notó un bolso en su espalda.

"¿Y eso?"

La miró con consternación, y recibió una mirada calmada, pero con aquel dejo triste. Algo había ocurrido, tal y como imaginó.

"Pues eso, ya no tengo manada."

Parecía por su voz que le intentaba quitar importancia al asunto, pero no era así, era algo importante. Lo sabía, para un lobo, la manada lo era todo.

Apretó los puños, escuchando el material de cuero en sus guantes resonar.

Era su culpa.

Bebió de ella, debieron sentir su aroma, debieron ser capaces de notar que la castaña estuvo con un vampiro, cosa que por lo que sabía debía ser casi un tabú. Además, la secuestró. O al menos algo similar. No dejó que volviese cuando le dieron la orden de hacerlo, y por sobre todas las cosas, hizo que se transformase. No debió incitarla a aquello. No debió hacerla dudar de su propia familia.

Akko estaba bien siendo la chica ingenua que era…

Pero ahora, por su intromisión, se quedó sin familia.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que era perder una familia, y si bien en su vida se planteó el evitar que cualquier otra persona pasara por aquello, fue lo primero que terminó haciendo.

Había destruido la vida de la primera persona en la que se interesaba en años…

La había hecho perder su calor.

* * *

**Oh. Lo siento, creo que me pasé. **

**¿Akko la culpará de lo ocurrido? ¿Diana podrá seguir en aquella relación con la culpa carcomiéndola? ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON CHARIOT? Ya, ya, no pasa nada, tranquilos, intentaré arreglar las cosas y darles algo de amor. **

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un mensajito, porque como dije en la otra historia, dejare de escribir si no me dan amooooor.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vampire's Prey**

Capítulo 8: Presa hogareña

…

"En serio lo lamento."

Pudo notar de reojo la mirada de sorpresa en los ojos carmines, esta abrió la boca con la intención de decirle algo, pero negó antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa. Debía explicarse. Debía reconocer su culpa en la situación que la castaña estaba viviendo.

"Nunca debí ponerte en una mala situación. Fuiste agradable y lo único que hice para agradecerte fue ponerte en contra de tu familia. Fue imprudente de mi parte el sacar conclusiones y forzarte a estar aquí, a alimentarme de ti."

Se sentía realmente decepcionada de sí misma.

Quería a alguien a su lado, sentía algo diferente con esa chica, como que podía ser el destino o algo similar, que había magia en sus encuentros, pero solo tiró al fuego todo aquello.

"Te echaron por mi culpa y nunca podré perdonármelo."

Abrió la boca para seguir, sintiendo su cabeza rebozar de todas las situaciones en la que le falló a la chica, pero las palabras no pudieron salir.

Akko la besó.

Fue un beso rápido, fugaz, pero el calor quedó en sus labios por un tiempo indefinido. Fue suficiente para recordarle porqué necesitaba tanto a la chica a su lado. Su calor seguía ahí, intacto, aun en ella, siendo parte de ella.

La chica le sonrió, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"No me echaron, me fui."

Pestañeó un par de veces, con incredulidad.

"¿Te fuiste? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"

La chica se rascó la nuca, ya no había tristeza alguna en su expresión.

"Bueno, es una larga historia, les conté lo que sucedió, que me caí al rio y una chica bonita me ofreció secar mi ropa en su casa, y que pasó el tiempo y ella me ofreció quedarme y para no levantar sospechas me quedé ahí con ella. Parecieron creerme. La cosa es que tú eres inteligente, Diana, y sé que tenías razón, aunque no quisiera creerte, entonces, todo a mi alrededor empezó a tener sentido. Las mentiras, las excusas, los silenciamientos. Los encaré, no quería seguir en el engaño, pero ni siquiera Chariot fue capaz de contarme la verdad. Me lastimó, digo, yo confiaba en ella desde que era una niña y me ofreció venir a vivir con ella. Así que tomé mis cosas y me fui."

Entendía ese pesar.

Seguía sintiéndose culpable, pero al menos le tranquilizaba que la chica tuviese la valentía suficiente para encararlos y exigir respuestas, sin importar lo duro que fuese saber la verdad. Lástima ellos no confiaban lo suficiente en la castaña para ser honestos. No los conocía, y aunque escuchase a Croix hablar barbaridades de Chariot, por primera vez sintió que la mujer había hecho algo malo. Que lastimara a Akko era la única razón suficiente para sentirse en contra de aquella desconocida mujer.

Soltó un suspiro, no quería que la conversación siguiese tensa, así que dio un paso hacía la castaña, dejando una mano enguantada en la mejilla ajena, sintiendo de inmediato el calor a través del cuero. Los ojos cansados y decepcionados la observaron, cambiando lentamente, dejando ese pesar con facilidad.

"¿Crees que soy bonita?"

Preguntarle aquello, debido a lo que había mencionado la chica hace solo unos momentos, hizo que su propio rostro entrase en calor, sintiéndolo salir de su propio cuerpo en vez de ser calor acaparado de la castaña.

Los ojos carmines la miraron con sorpresa, más calor y color añadiéndose a sus mejillas, luego una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro tomó toda la atención.

"Bueno si, lo eres."

Sonrió complacida ante la revelación, y terminó acortando la distancia entre ellas para que sus labios se uniesen una vez más. Las manos ajenas se posaron en su cintura, y a pesar del corsé y de la densidad de la tela, pudo sentir claramente el calor llegando a su piel. Era una sensación indescriptible. Como si poco a poco todo su cuerpo entrase en calor. Alguna de las zonas de su piel hervían más que otras, más profundo, más intenso.

Extrañaba no ser capaz de estar frente a frente con el sol y sentir aquello, esas ondas atravesándola, pero ahora podía sentirlo sin que su piel burbujease, creando vesículas de secreción por todas partes, irradiándola, quemándola, marcándola, dejándole heridas que demoraban en sanar y ardían tanto que la sensación desagradable se mantenía por días. Era como una alergia intensa, que incluso atravesaba lo suficiente para crear disfunción en sus pulmones.

Era como tener su propio sol, pero sin verse lastimada.

Se separaron un poco, su mano presionada en la mandíbula de la chica, mientras las manos ajenas seguían firmes en su cintura. Se quedaron ahí, mirándose.

"¿Qué harás ahora que huiste?"

Fue la primera en hablar, y aunque su intención era evitar que la castaña se deprimiese, no podía evitar tener curiosidad y preocupación respecto al futuro de esta.

Akko se levantó de hombros, una sonrisa casual en su expresión desganada.

"Pues hacer lo que me corresponde al quedar a la deriva."

La chica sonrió al notar su expresión de duda, ya que obviamente no tenía idea cómo funcionaban las cosas entre los lobos.

"Hay diferentes razones para que un lobo se aparte de la manada, pero sin importar eso, el resultado es el mismo. Y bueno, creo tener capacidades suficientes para seguir otro camino, buscar otros como yo, armar mi propia manada y reclamar un territorio. Lo usual."

Lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, fueron aquellos lobos que llegaron a su hogar con la intención de reclamar su casa. Se defendió bien y los ahuyentó, pero debía ser diferente cuando era ella quien ansiaba un territorio. La imaginaba cansada por la larga marcha, tal vez herida, y tener que enfrentarse a los que tenían poder en otro dominio, parecía demasiado arriesgado.

Incluso buscar nuevos integrantes con quien viajar, podía ser lo suficientemente difícil y desgastante.

Un riesgo innecesario.

"No."

Dijo de manera automática, llamando la atención de la chica, la cual la mirada con confusión y sorpresa.

"¿No?"

"No dejaré que hagas aquello, es demasiado riesgoso."

La chica se alejó un poco, sin entender.

"Pero es lo que se supone que debo hacer."

"Pues es ridículo."

La castaña soltó una risa, sus cuerpos ahora ya alejados, sin tener los lazos que antes tenían, pero aún seguía sintiendo el calor lo suficientemente cerca.

"Realmente eres terca, Diana. ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? Si ando dándome vueltas sin hacer nada me meteré en problemas de nuevo."

Akko siguió riendo, mientras ella pensaba.

Respiró profundo y se paró recta, mirando a la chica fijamente.

"Quedate aquí conmigo."

La chica dejó de reír, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva, su rostro mantenía la expresión de confusión de hace unos momentos, pero añadiendo incredulidad. Sus mejillas bañadas en rojo.

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Aquí?"

Se cruzó de brazos, en parte molesta de que la chica no fuese más rápida para unir los cables sueltos.

"Este territorio te pertenece, ¿No? Pues es tuyo, quedate."

Akko negó con su rostro rápidamente, desesperación en sus ojos.

"Pero Diana, soy solo una, no puedo proteger un territorio por mí misma."

"¿Acaso estoy pintada? Se que no soy un lobo, pero sé que tengo habilidades que podrían superar a alguien de tu especie. Puedo protegerlo contigo."

La castaña la siguió mirando con su boca abierta.

Se sentía algo avergonzada de haber dicho aquello con tanto ímpetu, pero estaba siendo honesta. No conocía mucho sus límites, ni de lo que era capaz, pero si había entrenado algunas características que podrían hacerla un rival consistente.

"Pero no te gusta pelear."

Akko dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio, se notaba preocupada, sus hombros caídos. Asintió en respuesta.

"A ti tampoco te gusta pelear."

La declaración hizo que la castaña soltase una carcajada. Lo siguiente que vio fue la chica lanzándose a sus brazos, abrazándola. Pudo sentir su aroma dulce lentamente entrando por su nariz.

"Somos hechas la una para la otra."

Escuchó a la chica decir entre risas, mientras acomodaba su rostro cálido en su cuello. La abrazó de vuelta, en calor intenso esparciéndose por la zona, incluso por la herida de mordida que nunca cerraba, la cual se sintió ajena en ese segundo ante lo abrasador del cosquilleo.

Y si, debía ser eso.

Sonrió, apegándose más a la castaña.

"Tenía pensado arreglar este lugar, darle vida, tal vez así haya menos prospectos a irrumpir en estas tierras, pensando que hay humanos."

La chica asintió.

"Suena una buena idea, nunca vamos a edificios que tengan luces o señales de vida. Un lobo atrapado por la policía no eran buenas noticias. Celdas destruidas, presos sueltos."

Rio ante sus palabras.

Las celdas volvían locos tanto a animales como humanos, así que un humano con la fuerza de un animal podía convertir el cautiverio en una zona de guerra.

Se quedaros una serie de minutos ahí, abrazadas, sin moverse ni decir nada. Cada tanto tiempo podía sentir el rostro de la chica rozándose con el suyo, tal y como un pequeño animal lo haría. Era…tranquilizante. No habría imaginado jamás que sentiría esa paz. ¿Podría quedarse con esa paz? ¿Con esa tranquilidad? ¿Hacerla suya? ¿Convertir esa felicidad en una realidad?

Lo intentaría, sin duda.

Akko se separó luego de unos momentos, determinación en sus ojos.

"Bueno, ahora que me invitaste a quedarme, deberé hacer algo con ese olor apestoso a sangre que se siente desde afuera."

La miró con sorpresa.

Si, no limpió la zona de batalla que dejó la castaña, ni tampoco le causó molestia. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de olores, sobre todo siendo ella quien quería ser médico cuando seguía siendo humana. Había atendido a sus familiares enfermos, un poco de sangre coagulada en las paredes no era nada, solo tenía que pensar en aquella sangre nauseabunda que tomó para sobrevivir.

Pero al parecer el aroma era suficiente fuerte y molesto para alguien con el olfato tan sensible.

Se quedó ahí, inerte, viendo como la castaña tomaba un balde y le echaba agua, así como encontró un detergente escondido, nuevamente creía que era gracias a su buen olfato. Tomó un cepillo y lo dejó dentro del agua espumosa, y sin ni siquiera quitarse el bolso, comenzó su camino hacia las escaletas.

La siguió a paso tranquilo, sin decir nada, solamente viendo desde la cercanía cada una de las cosas que hacía la chica.

La vio agitar su rostro de lado a lado cuando ya estaban en el pasillo, la sangre oxidada en las paredes, en la alfombra, en las cortinas. Akko dejó el balde en el suelo y prosiguió a sacarse el bolso y la sudadera. Le causó gracia cuando se volteó para mirarla, su rostro con evidente disgusto en su expresión.

"¿No tienes un pañuelo o algo?"

Le dijo más como una súplica, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

"Buscaré algo para tu nariz."

Pasó por el lado de la chica, tomando el bolso y la sudadera, con la intención de llevarlas a su cuarto y sacarlos del campo de batalla.

Volvió unos minutos después con una pañoleta color índigo que no recordaba haber usado. Se la entregó a la chica, la cual ya había empezado a restregar el cepillo contra el papel tapiz. Esta le dio una sonrisa antes de coger la prenda y ponérsela en el rostro, tapando desde su nariz hasta su cuello. Se quedó ahí, apoyada en la pared, mirando de reojo las gotas de sangre en el cristal.

Se arremangó la ropa para ayudar a la chica, limpiando los vidrios, aprovechando que aún había oscuridad en el alba. Ya estaba amaneciendo y no estaba segura si podría ayudarla con el sol entrando por cada rincón, así que haría un esfuerzo.

El territorio donde se encontraba su mansión era enorme, del tamaño de un pueblo entero. La bien llamada isla, rodeada de agua, repleta de zonas verdes por doquier. Normalmente la gente no pasaba por ahí y sus vecinos estaban bastante lejos. La civilización más cercana era la ciudad, y estaba considerablemente lejos. Años atrás, algunos colegiales y turistas llegaban a las cercanías en vehículos y se dedicaban a fotografiar la estructura, contando las historias relevantes a la larga tradición Cavendish, el largo linaje que mantuvo la ciudad en lo más alto, siendo los aristócratas más reconocidos de la región durante siglos. Luego de la muerte de su madre, y luego de su padre, y así con los siguientes, los rumores empezaron a decir que les había caído una maldición y luego solo eran leyendas urbanas que recorrían la ciudad. Nadie se acercaba a esas tierras por miedo, y no los culpaba. Las historias de terror eran cada vez más intimidantes. Incluso ella, viviendo ahí, conociendo la verdad, huyó, sin poder soportar las memorias, la energía del lugar y los susurros en sus oídos.

Era hora de darle vuelta a la situación y dejar de huir de lo que tan orgullosa la hizo sentir cuando estaba viva.

"Los más jóvenes suelen hacer recorridos por la zona para demostrar su valentía en Halloween."

Los ojos carmines la observaron desde el suelo, en cuatro patas peleando una batalla épica contra una mancha en uno de los patrones de la alfombra. Aprendió en esa hora que los lobos no distinguían muy bien los colores de noche y que se guiaba por su nariz para limpiar, así que tallaba hasta que no hubiese aroma alguno. Ahora que era de día, podía notar con claridad que las manchas habían desaparecido por donde la chica había pasado.

Por su parte, estaba apoyada en la pared, debajo de las ventanas, así ningún rayo de sol podría tocarla, y la castaña podría seguir con su labor. Lamentaba no poder ayudarla más, pero a la chica no parecía molestarle.

"Deberíamos hacer algo para esa fecha, tal vez darles un susto o algo así."

"¿Eso no esparcirá aún más rumores?"

La castaña se levantó de hombros, sin importarle demasiado esa probabilidad. No podía ver sus labios, pero sabía que ahí había una sonrisa. Esta solo quería divertirse un poco.

"Pero sería bueno para mantener más humanos husmeando por la zona, lo que significaría menos híbridos intentando atacar."

No había pensado en eso.

Quería darle vida a la casa Cavendish después de todo, aunque hacerlo un centro de turismo fantasmal no era su idea principal. Iría tanteando a ver qué ocurría. Si pedía a alguien que viniese a limpiar y a arreglar los desperfectos, poco a poco se iría sabiendo que la mansión no estaba desocupada ni poseída.

"Cuando vengan a restaurar la casa, tenemos que asegurarnos de que el agujero por el que entras sea tapado."

Akko soltó una risa.

"Dudo que alguien nade desde la orilla hasta el embarcadero, está muy lejos de tierra y no se puede llegar ahí por el jardín delantero."

Se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la castaña con exasperación.

"Si tú lo hiciste, debe haber alguien más lo suficientemente idiota para hacerlo también."

Los ojos carmín la miraron con sorpresa, vergüenza e incluso con un brillo de diversión, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, solo siguió limpiando. Pudo escuchar con claridad un bufido proveniente de la castaña, e intentó contener una risa en respuesta.

Lograron limpiar todo antes de mediodía.

Aprovechó de arreglar las cosas en la cocina, que era donde menos luz solar entraba. Había que tener un orden ahí y no iba a dejar que fuese solo la castaña la que se esmeraba, aunque no podía esperar a que todo dejase de ser sospechoso para dejar que los limpiadores llegasen. Akko bajó a la cocina cuando terminó con el pasillo y con el ático. Por la mueca en su rostro, se notaba el orgullo en su buen trabajo.

Se sorprendió al escuchar un gruñido venir del estómago de la castaña, esta solo se rascó la nuca, sin poder esconder su vergüenza.

Soltó un suspiro pesado.

"De haber sabido que vendrías, me habría tomado el tiempo de comprar algo que pudieses comer. Necesitas comida real y este lugar solo tiene sobras expiradas." Soltó un suspiro pesado. "Con tu presencia me di cuenta de los desperfectos notorios aquí, y si bien hay agua potable, deberé ir al sótano y revisar las calderas y los motores a ver si siguen funcionales, o tendré que llamar a un especialista lo más pronto posible. Este lugar no puede seguir sin energía eléctrica, menos si tienes intereses por esos extraños dispositivos tecnológicos"

Tal vez se puso muy seria, o quedó muy ensimismada en que tenía que hacer para que la castaña se sintiese más cómoda ahí, ya que la tendría viviendo en la mansión por un tiempo indefinido, pero no notó en lo absoluto cuando la chica se acercó lo suficiente para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

"Eres realmente buena, Diana."

Sintió su mejilla encenderse ante el vestigio de calor en su piel. No supo que decir, solo se quedó ahí, como una estatua. Escuchó la risa de la castaña, y esta parecía tranquila, para nada molesta o disgustada. Luego de unos momentos notó una expresión llena de malicia.

"¿Porque no paseamos por el embarcadero?"

Le preguntó la castaña, sin embargo, no pudo ni siquiera decirle que si o si no, solo fue arrastrada por la puerta del servicio, pasando por el pasillo de piedra que apenas recordaba y así llegar a las estrechas escaleras por las que bajaron. No era muy perceptiva ante los olores molestos, pero era claro el olor a humedad en esa época del año con el frio empezando a tomar fuerza, además de que esa parte de la casa en específico solo tuviese calor solar en la tarde, casi al anochecer, así que recibía poco sol, lo que ayudaba a que la humedad tomase fuerza.

Aunque aún no hubiese luz directa, por instinto, se alejó lo más posible de la orilla.

La castaña abrió las compuertas con un leve tirón. Claramente deberían tener más seguridad, así que lo anotaría para solucionarlo. La vio agacharse en la orilla, sus manos siendo capaces de tocar el agua, y de un segundo a otro la vio llevar su mano lo más profundo posible, y temió que esta simplemente cayese. Akko negó, quedando erguida en la orilla, sus ojos fijos en el agua, entonces volvió a acercar todo su cuerpo al agua. En ese momento entendió que la chica planeaba cazar algo, probablemente un pez. No era extraño el ver gran cantidad de flora y fauna por la zona, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido el pescar ahí, aunque tuviese unos botes para hacer la labor.

Pescar de noche no parecía ser muy divertido.

La chica soltó un gruñido siendo la cuarta vez que intentaba atrapar algo.

Luego de un segundo a otro esta se levantó, dándole un golpe al suelo con su pie, entonces puso sus manos en su camiseta y se la sacó de la nada, y así siguiendo con sus shorts y zapatillas. No alcanzó a hacer nada, ni siquiera reprocharle, esta hizo todo tan rápido que en menos de un minuto ya se había lanzado al agua en pura ropa interior.

Se quedó ahí, acercándose a la orilla, buscando, sin poder divisar a la chica.

Sintió el agua cayéndole en el rostro cuando la castaña emergió sosteniendo un pescado en su boca, este aleteando por sobrevivir, sin éxito.

No tendría ningún día normal con esa chica.

Sonrió al pensar en eso.

* * *

**Ay, día romántico. ¿No les parece? **

**Obtuve varios comentarios agradables de personas que no sabía que me leían, como una senpai que me emocionó que leyera lo que escribo, es bien pequeño el mundo. Cada uno de sus comentarios me anima bastante y si bien esta historia está parcialmente terminada, la arreglo antes de subirla y ponerle todo el amor y el empeño que soy capaz para que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla, así que sigan así, para no dejar nada botado de pura tristeza y abandono. Es broma, ya aprendí a subir lo que estoy segura de que podré terminar.**

**Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y así con el siguiente.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vampire's Prey**

Capítulo 9: Presa curiosa

…

La castaña dejó el pescado en la orilla del embarcadero, este ya quedándose quieto por completo, unas marcas de dientes plasmada en sus escamas. Se quedó mirando al animal, y cuando iba a mirar a la chica para cuestionar sus actos, está ya se había vuelto a meter en el agua, desapareciendo por completo.

Realmente no se aburriría con la castaña.

La vio salir del agua tiempo después, otro pescado un poco más grande en su mano y mucho orgullo en su mirada.

"No imaginé que sabías pescar."

No pudo evitar decirle, sintiéndose realmente impresionada de sus habilidades. Esta se sujetó de la orilla de piedra y subió de un salto, sentándose con los pies aun en el agua. Su cuerpo goteando lo suficiente para dejar un charco bajo ella, rodeándola.

"Soy japonesa, debo saber pescar. Puedes llamarme la reina de los pescados."

Akko dijo apuntándose a sí misma con el pecho inflado. Soltó una risa.

"Muy bien, Akko, reina de los pescados."

Le dijo, siguiéndole el juego, y esta se atragantó de la nada, tosiendo. Su rostro rojo y una expresión avergonzada.

"De acuerdo, me retracto, eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza."

Soltó otra risa viendo a la chica rascarse la mejilla. No quiso seguir burlándose, así que se quedó en silencio, mirando los pescados ya inertes en la piedra. Eran bastante grandes. Probablemente Akko pensó en hacer un sushi o algo similar, ya que se veía emocionada con su pesca.

"¿Tu hambre podrá resistir hasta la cena? Podríamos comprar algo en la ciudad para cocinarlos."

Akko parecía entusiasmada con la oferta.

"¡Te haré el mejor sushi que has probado!"

El gruñido en el estómago de la chica se acentuó apenas terminó la frase. Esta miró los pescados y luego el agua alrededor, para finalmente posar sus ojos en su propia barriga descubierta. No dejó de mirarla, y notó como rodó los ojos ante el silencio.

"De acuerdo, buscaré otro."

Le habló a su estomagó antes de volver a lanzarse al agua, esta vez pudo huir del agua que salpicó hacía todos lados. Aprovechó ese momento a solas para buscar un recipiente para dejar los animales para luego ir a dejarlos a la cocina, donde podía dejarlos a una buena temperatura y que siguieran frescos para la noche. Cuando volvió, notó como la chica estaba en la orilla del embarcadero, sentada, mirando el mar, sus pies aun en el agua y el charco bajo ella aumentando su tamaño. Pudo notar una paz a su alrededor que usualmente no notaba, como siempre andaba de un lado a otro llena de energía.

Se acercó lentamente, sin querer perturbar su momento de tranquilidad.

Ya parecía haber comido, ya que su estómago había dejado de gruñir por completo.

"Hey, Diana."

Akko no la miró, sus carmines concentrados en el azul del agua. Le sorprendió que la escuchase, tal vez el silencio era suficiente para conseguir esa hazaña. El único sonido ambiental era el leve vaivén del agua chocando con la piedra.

"¿Sí?"

Le dijo, despacio, manteniendo la distancia. Tuvo una sensación extraña en su estómago ante la voz de la chica. Se preocupó.

"Pensaba en ti, en esas cosas vampíricas, ya sabes. Me gustaría saber de cuando eras humana, ¿No quieres hablarme de eso?"

No.

Se tensó de inmediato.

No quería hablar de eso, menos con una persona que apenas conocía.

Casi se muerde la lengua.

Tonta, se dijo a sí misma.

Hace solo unas horas le había ofrecido que se quedaran juntas, que vivieran juntas ¿Y ahora decía aquello? ¿Qué no confiaba en ella? ¿Por qué? Odiaba que su corazón le dijese una cosa y su mente otra.

Pudo ver como los ojos carmines se posaban en ella, terror y arrepentimiento inundando su rostro.

Al parecer estuvo mucho tiempo sin decir palabra alguna, y a lo mejor su expresión no era de lo más amigable. No podía saberlo con claridad.

"Lo siento, ignora lo que dije. Solo quiero conocerte más, aunque sé que a los vampiros no les gusta hablar de sí mismos y son algo fríos. Y tú eres claramente reservada." La chica negó con el rostro, callándose a sí misma. "No importa, solo has que no dije nada."

Nuevamente, Akko solo le demostraba sinceridad en sus palabras, cariño, preocupación y ahora consideración. No podía abrirle las puertas y luego cerrarlas de golpe. Esa no era la clase de persona que quería ser.

Quería ser constante con sus decisiones.

"¿Puedo tocarte, Akko?"

La castaña dio un salto ante sus palabras y casi creyó que caería al agua de la sorpresa. Su rostro estaba rojo, y casi podría jurar que el suyo también. Atropelló sus palabras, nerviosa, y no dijo nada coherente, pero tomó todo aquello como un sí. Se acercó a la chica, y se arrodilló tras ella, acomodándose en el suelo con cuidado de no mojar su ropa con los vestigios húmedos que ahí había. Pasó sus manos enguantadas por la espalda de la chica, y se los hubiese sacado si es que el sol no se estuviese acercando peligrosamente a donde se encontraban. Apegó su cuerpo al de ella, apoyando su rostro en el hombro húmedo ajeno.

Esta estaba tensa.

Su cuerpo estaba humedecido, frio incluso, pero no pasó mucho para que entrase rápidamente en calor, sintiéndolo en sus palmas y en su rostro. Se quedó ahí, inerte, disfrutando del calor que poco a poco se iba traspasando a su cuerpo.

"Los vampiros somos como las lagartijas."

La castaña se removió levemente, y pudo sentir como se esforzaba en mirarla de reojo, sin poder, o tal vez topándose solamente con sus cabellos rubios.

"¿Lagartijas?"

"¿Las has visto?"

La chica asintió, llevando su vista al frente, rindiéndose con la tarea de mirarla.

"Si, incluso las comía. Esperaba que saliesen de sus escondites y se parasen sobre las rocas a tomar el sol. ¿Por qué hacen eso, Diana?"

Sonrió al notar como la chica parecía buscarla por respuestas. Akko también confiaba en ella, sin duda.

"Porque su temperatura corporal varía dependiendo del ambiente, así que deben atrapar calor con la radiación solar o al mantenerse contra algún objeto que tiene temperatura, como las rocas al ser bañadas por el sol durante horas."

Akko hizo un sonido de entendimiento y sorpresa. Pudo notar en sus movimientos como intentó mirarla nuevamente, y como era de esperarse se rindió al no poder.

"¿Cómo lo que estás haciendo ahora?"

Soltó una risa al verse atrapada.

"Si. Somos fríos. Se podría decir que somos 'de sangre fría' como los reptiles. No generamos calor propio y como sabrás tampoco podemos ir a tomar sol y atrapar su calor ni las virtudes que nos regala la radiación solar."

Akko asintió, podía notarla muy atenta a sus palabras lo que la hizo sonreír.

"Es de esperarse que todos los vampiros estén siempre fastidiados. Yo también estaba así cuando me convertí. Me sentía vacía, hueca, fría, e incluso tomé la errada decisión de intentar ponerme al sol, lo cual no salió bien."

"¿Qué pasa cuando te pones al sol?"

Se apegó más a la chica, rodeando su cintura en una especie de abrazo. No quería tener tanto acercamiento con ella, pero la sensación dolorosa plasmada en su cabeza la hacía necesitar aún más el calor. El gesto hizo que la chica se tensara, para luego, poco a poco, empezar a relajarse.

"¿Has visto cuando el agua empieza a hervir en una olla?"

La chica hizo un sonido, dándole a entender que estaba pensando en eso.

"Si, salen burbujas, ¿No?"

"Algo así. Es doloroso y muy poco grato de ver, y si bien somos seres inmortales, tales quemaduras demoran más en sanar que cualquier otra herida."

"Uhg. Suena horrible."

"Lo es."

Solo se quedó ahí unos segundos, acercándose a los rayos, saliendo del lado oscuro solamente para sentir un poco de ese calor. No recordaba cual parte de su piel descubierta fue la primera en ser atacada por ese extraño padecimiento, pero lo primero que sus ojos notaron fueron sus manos. Se demoró en reaccionar. Cuando notó el primer sarpullido, la primera burbuja de piel y ver la carne crecer y explotar, se dio cuenta que había sido una mala idea. Luego el dolor le llegó de golpe. No solo en sus manos, sino que también en sus brazos, en su rostro. No quiso mirarse, ya que la sola imagen de ver sus manos así, enrojeciendo, llenándose se sangre y materia, fue suficiente para causarle nauseas. Por suerte no tenía reflejo alguno, o la sola visión de su rostro la dejaría marcada por siempre.

Había visto muchas cosas perturbadoras en su interés por la medicina, pero nunca algo como aquello.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que se preocupaba el doble de tener sus manos tapadas.

Se quedaron ahí, en silencio.

Era relajante el escuchar el respirar de la castaña, al menos lo suficiente para calmar los recuerdos dolorosos y las imágenes grotescas.

Dio un salto cuando la chica se dio vuelta de golpe. Pudo ver su pecho semidesnudo frente a su rostro. Cuando levantó la mirada para mirarla a la cara, notó preocupación en su expresión.

"El sol."

"¿Qué?"

"Se acerca."

La veía entrar en pánico rápidamente, así que miró de reojo, y si, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí contemplando la nada, horas debían de haber trascurrido, pero el sol ya estaba acercándose a esa dirección, con la intención de esconderse en el pronto horizonte. No contuvo su sonrisa al ver a la chica preocupada y protegiéndola con su humanidad de cualquier rayo de sol que pudiese aparecer y se vio infinitamente agradecida con el gesto.

Al menos estaba siempre bien tapada para evitar cualquier problema.

Se levantó del suelo, con la castaña imitando todos sus movimientos con la intención de brindarle una sombra definitiva.

"Vamos adentro, debes secarte para que salgamos al atardecer."

Akko la acompañó hasta las escaleras donde ya era seguro, y luego se devolvió por su ropa y para dejar las puertas cerradas.

Si había una cosa que le sacara de quicio de la castaña, aparte de que era un poco lenta, era el hecho de que se pasease con tanta piel visible, y la chica ni siquiera parecía interesada en ponerse la ropa en el camino hasta la habitación. Fue caminando delante de ella para evitar mirar demasiado y sentirse infinitamente provocada. No quería ni perder el control ni el respeto por la chica.

La castaña entró en el cuarto, como si fuese propio, y tomó una de las toallas apiladas en el cuarto, entonces se desarmó su coleta y comenzó a secarse el cabello. Su cuerpo al menos parecía haberse secado. Se mantuvo a distancia para evitar que esta moviese su cabeza arrojándole agua, tal y como lo hizo la última vez. Ya seca se volvió a poner su ropa, ahora sumándole la sudadera que había quedado en la habitación desde la mañana.

Se veía llena de energía y ánimo, sin embargo, se quedó inerte al ver como aun había luz afuera. Aún quedaba al menos una hora o más de sol. Esta soltó un suspiro y en un movimiento impredecible se lanzó a la cama, rebotando un par de veces. La vio esparcir su cuerpo, alargándose lo más posible, pero aun quedando espacio libre. Era una cama grande después de todo.

Los ojos carmines se posaron en los suyos, y con su mano golpeó la cama en la zona cercana a ella, como una clara invitación. Se sentía hervir, y no era la cercanía la culpable, pero si era el calor la razón principal para acercarse y acostarse a su lado. Necesitaba la cercanía, no podía evitarlo.

Se quedó ahí, al lado de la chica, tensa, inmóvil. Era diferente a cuando se acostó con la chica en su versión animal, porque en ese momento en particular, está ya estaba profundamente dormida cuando se acostó a su lado. Era demasiado vergonzoso el simplemente estar ahí, ¿Cómo lo harían cuando tuviesen que dormir? ¿Cómo lograría hacerlo sin perder los estribos? No tenía idea, y no quería pensar en eso o el calor dominaría todo su rostro.

Se levantó un poco, notando la respiración tranquila de la chica, y la vio con sus carmines cerrados.

Soltó un suspiro, y su cuerpo, como un imán, se acomodó en el de la chica, poniendo la cabeza en su pecho. Recordó cuando despertó aquel día en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, en una posición similar, y en su fuero interno deseó que la ocasión se repitiese.

La chica se removió ante su movimiento, así que ahí supo que esta despierta en su totalidad.

Era ahora o nunca.

Si iban a vivir juntas desde ahora en adelante, debía contarle lo que en verdad sucedió con la familia Cavendish, y que no se quedase con los rumores que decían por los alrededores.

"A mi familia la arrasó la plaga."

Hubo silencio, pero notó la clara intención de la chica de escuchar su historia.

"Mi madre fue la primera en enfermar cuando yo era una niña, la cuidé cuanto pude, y cuando murió, debí cuidar a mi padre quien cayó en cama, así con otros miembros de la casa. Las ultimas en fallecer fueron mis primas, cuando yo tenía dieciocho. Mi tía permaneció a mi lado, y siempre pensé que era un poco diferente, aunque podía notar como la enfermedad seguía en ella, pero nunca fallecía. Ahí supe que era un vampiro. No le creí al principio, pero cuando noté su desesperación, su tristeza, su sufrimiento al estar en una enfermedad perpetua, sin poder dejar su cuerpo mundano e irse con sus hijas, entendí que todo era cierto."

Akko se mantuvo en silencio, escuchándola, y agradeció que no hiciera ningún enunciado imprevisto. Podía sentir los dedos enredándose en su melena rubia, en un intento de apaciguarla, y también lo agradecía.

"No me reveló el cómo ni el cuándo se convirtió, pero si me dijo que la única forma de que dejase esa maldición era pasándosela a alguien más, entonces me di cuenta de que esa persona debía ser yo. La hubieses visto, siempre era fanfarrona, egocéntrica y llevada de sus ideas, pero en ese momento, en esos años luego de perder a sus hijas, fue decayendo, fue muriendo por dentro hasta llegar a un punto de no retorno. Le dije que lo hiciera, que se fuera en paz, que descansara, entonces recibí la mordida que destruiría todo mi futuro." Soltó un suspiro pesado antes de proseguir. "Sin embargo, sentí que hice todo lo que pude por mi familia, ya que me dediqué al cien por ciento a ella, así como mi madre me enseñó. Los cuidé a todos hasta sus últimos respiros, y le di paz a la última persona que quedaba a mi lado."

Se mantuvo en silencio después de decir aquello, sin saber en realidad que decir, que más añadir. No quería seguir hablando por iniciativa propia. Todo aquello era un martirio. Recordar esos momentos, cuando sostienes la mano de los que quieres, mientras estos lentamente dejan el mundo de los vivos, es una experiencia que nunca olvidas, sobre todo si lo viviste con todos los integrantes de tu familia, incluso con Anna, su ama de llaves.

La enfermedad solo la perdonó a ella.

Dio un salto y se puso tensa cuando sintió la mano de Akko en su cintura. Sus ojos buscándola, su brazo acercándola en un símil de abrazo. Los carmines se veían preocupados, curiosos y parecía querer apoyarla, o al menos esa impresión le dio su expresión.

"Se que sonará mal, pero ¿Por qué la enfermedad no te llevó a ti?"

Levantó la mirada, finalmente dejando que la chica la mirase. Se quedó en silencio, hundiéndose en los ojos rojos, mientras el calor en su torso crecía con el agarre del que era víctima.

"Me pregunto lo mismo."

Sentía pesar. Creyó en un momento que, si todos morían, ella los seguiría, pero al parecer el destino quería que ella estuviese ahí para cuidar el lecho de muerte de todos ellos. Tal vez estaba en su destino el tomar la maldición de su tía, el permitirle descansar, al menos quería pensar eso, en que su existencia fue tal y como su madre había querido que fuese. Un altruismo y una devoción innata.

Tal vez estaría viviendo en esa piel veinteañera por siempre, pero estaría en paz al pensar en eso, en todos a los que ayudó, en todos a los cuales trató y cuidó para que su sufrimiento no fuese tan intenso como la enfermedad quería que fuese.

Su trabajo como el medico que quería convertirse, se dio en esos años. Quince años cuidando a todos sus cercanos.

Pero no pudo salvar a nadie.

No pudo evitar la enfermedad.

No pudo detenerla.

Se vio apretando las manos, la fricción del cuero provocando ese sonido al cual estaba acostumbrada.

Akko se sentó en la cama, y todo se removió a su alrededor ante lo brusco del movimiento, lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos ajenas en las suyas, apretando sus manos, protegiéndolas como un cuenco. ¿Ya había pasado algo similar? Su mente no lograba esclarecer la pregunta. Podía recordar ese agarre tan cálido, tan dulce, tan gentil, y probablemente solo fuese otro recuerdo palpable del pasado.

"Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, te sacrificaste por todos, diste lo mejor de ti y sé que están orgullosos de ti. No pudiste detener la enfermedad, pero ellos no te culparían, no era algo que estuviese en tus manos, porque de ser así, sé que los habrías salvado a todos."

Se sintió arder, sobre todo cuando tuvo la sensación extraña de que la chica la había leído de una manera increíble. Quizás dijo algo en su momento, pero no lo tenía claro. Quería creer que la chica la entendió con solo una mirada y en realidad, esas palabras eran exactamente las que quería oír, las que _necesitaba_ oír.

Se quedó mirando la amplia sonrisa que la chica le regalaba. Llena de apoyo, de emoción, de determinación, de fe…

Akko era lo que necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la cercanía.

Un momento después logró sentir los labios ajenos en los suyos. Las manos de Akko dejaron las suyas y se posaron en sus hombros, apoyándose, manteniéndose firme, constante. Pudo notar el aroma húmedo en su cabello e incluso el sabor salino en su lengua, y a pesar de eso seguía sintiendo aquello que le señalaba que era la castaña a quien besaba. Ese sabor, ese aroma característico, era fácilmente reconocible.

El contacto con aquellos labios se detuvo, y se sintió decepcionada de aquello.

No fue su culpa, fue la castaña quien provocó la separación.

La miró, buscando la razón, y la notó con su rostro apuntaba hacía la ventana, podía notar un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

"¿Pasó algo?"

La chica le dio una sonrisa tan grande que olvidó por completo la molestia de la que era poseedora.

"Ya atardeció. ¡Vamos!"

Frunció el ceño sin ser consiente, mientras la chica la sujetaba de la muñeca y la obligaba a pararse. Parecía un cachorro desesperado para salir de paseo, y tal vez así era.

"¿Por qué te emociona tanto salir?"

Le dijo, sin ocultar sus pocas ganas de moverse. Podría quedarse ahí, con la castaña, besándose hasta que no tuviesen aire, disfrutando del calor, permitiéndole sentirse viva una vez más.

La chica le dio vuelta todos sus argumentos con una sola frase.

"Ir juntas a la ciudad será como tener nuestra primera cita."

Se vio imitando de manera natural la sonrisa que la chica le daba, cálida, tranquila, emotiva.

Realmente no podía discutir contra ese argumento.

* * *

**¿Capitulo cursi? Si, por favor. **

**¿Querían saber más de Diana? Pues aquí tienen. Ahora Akko sabe más de su no novia vampira que en realidad si es su novia, pero no creo que sea una prioridad pensar en eso ante la situación en la que están. Contingencia. **

**¿Daryl vampira será canon? adljaldkja**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y nos van quedando pocos, esta historia ya llegará a su fin, recuérdenlo. Así que disfruten mientras dura.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vampire's Prey**

Capítulo 10: Presa capaz

…

Hace tiempo que no se tomaba el tiempo de caminar por los jardines de la casa Cavendish. Aunque se dijese que huía de los fantasmas dentro de la casa, prefería mantenerse dentro, ocupando su cabeza en algo, algo útil. También pediría a alguien que viniese a hacer jardinería, en algunos sectores más parecía bosque que cualquier otra cosa, además también debería invertir en algún tipo de vehículo para llegar a la ciudad, si bien no quedaba tan lejos, tampoco era tan cerca como para ir caminando todas las veces que necesitasen ir.

Sentía su rostro arder.

O tal vez era la mano de Akko en la suya que le regalaban ese calor estrepitoso.

Estaba planeando un futuro, un futuro con Akko. Realmente no se reconocía a sí misma. Bueno, estaba prácticamente muerta en vida, no es como si tuviese mucho que perder, y no podía decir que no confiaba en la castaña, porque si, maldición, confiaba en ella.

Ya no quedaba nada de luz solar, ni de día, se vio en la mitad de la nada en completa oscuridad, pero sus ojos, y los de Akko, eran lo suficientemente diferentes y hábiles para no tener problemas en ver ese oscuro paraje.

Las luces de la ciudad las saludaron a la distancia, luego de haber caminado una buena cantidad de minutos, al menos media hora. Akko pareció divertida todo el trayecto, relajada incluso, así que no se le hizo tan tedioso. Incluso la castaña ofreció que tuviesen una carrera hasta la ciudad, y si bien normalmente tendría la resistencia para hacerlo, el no haber comido en días provocaba que su cuerpo poco a poco se debilitaba. No quería llegar a la ciudad sedienta de sangre.

Entraron a uno de los supermercados que ahí se encontraba, y se alegraba de que el anochecer fuese temprano en la tarde y estos locales cerraran cerca de las diez, así tenía un buen tiempo para comprar cosas antes del amanecer, aunque bueno, tampoco es que necesitase cosas, ya que su único gasto era el agua que la compañía seguía pagándose de su cuenta bancaria, y la lavandería. Si bien no necesitaba comer comida, seguía utilizando ropa todos los días y esta al contrario de su humanidad, no se mantenía intacta con el tiempo.

Normalmente pasaba desapercibida, ocultándose entre la multitud, pero ahora parecía que el lugar estaba desolado. Tal vez se sentía extraña, foránea, ahora que había cambiado sus hábitos. Miró a la castaña, esta parecía muy cómoda consigo misma, y bueno, las miradas de la gente se enfocaban en ambas, al parecer llamando la atención de los compradores.

Se miró a sí misma, notando el abrigo café en su cuerpo, sobre su camisa y jeans. Sabía que su ropa usual llamaba mucho la atención, por eso se ponía ropa más casual para venir a la ciudad. Aun se sentía sonrojar cuando la chica la miró con sorpresa, diciéndole nuevamente que se podía poner cualquier cosa y lucir igual de…

Linda.

No recordaba que alguien le hubiese dicho algo así, tal vez porque intimidaba un poco, pero la chica se lo dijo sin un solo pelo en la lengua, nuevamente atacándola con esa honestidad abrumadora.

La escuchó reír a su lado.

"Dije con tanta emoción que viniésemos a comprar cosas para el sushi y ni siquiera tengo dinero."

La escuchó decir, mientras los ojos carmines miraban con molestia uno de los estantes llenos de productos, enfocándose en los números. Ocultó una risa en una de sus manos.

Preocupaciones mundanas.

"Solo toma todo lo que necesites para cocinar, y para comer los próximos días, tu si necesitas comer."

Le dijo casi susurrando. No quería que alguien la escuchase. La chica la miró con un puchero en sus labios, preocupación en sus ojos.

"¿Segura?"

"Va por mi cuenta, de todas formas, no tengo otra forma en la que gastar mi herencia."

Fue impresionante como la chica cambió su rostro de arrepentimiento por uno lleno de emoción. Casi perdió el equilibrio cuando la chica pasó rauda a su lado para buscar un carrito de compras, y quizás se arrepintió de su elección al verla avanzar por los pasillos sacando productos de todos lados sin siquiera mirar el precio.

Soltó un suspiro, siguiéndola. Si fuese una persona normal, con una vida normal, estaría realmente preocupada de quedar en la quiebra. Por suerte aún tenía acciones en empresas, incluso seguía recibiendo dinero de sus padres y de su tía, siendo ella la única con vida de la familia, aunque los rumores la tomasen por muerta.

Era curioso, probablemente, en la ciudad, más de alguien la reconocería, de todas formas, si bien su familia dejó de ser importante hace años, su cabello y su humanidad seguían siendo claras representaciones de su estirpe. Aunque si, esperaba que nadie la reconociera como la heredera Cavendish que volvió a la mansión.

Negó con el rostro.

Nuevamente se estaba contradiciendo.

Iba a arreglar la casa, iba a ser la heredera, iba a darle un final a esa mansión de la manera más honorable que podía en su situación, y cuando su edad ya fuese demasiada para que las personas notasen que era diferente, huiría o la vendería, o quien sabe qué. No quería pensar en eso, pero si quería pensar en todo el tiempo que podría disfrutar de la casa que vio nacer a tantas generaciones.

Con Akko podría disfrutarlo, lo tenía claro.

Por suerte ambas tenían la fuerza suficiente para poder cargar con todas las bolsas de compra.

"Lo siento, me dejé llevar."

Soltó un suspiro, mirando las bolsas y luego mirar a la chica, esta lucía entre arrepentida y satisfecha, así que no sabía que decirle, que responderle. Simplemente soltó un suspiro.

"Voy a estar realmente enojada si te acabas todo esto para mañana."

La castaña soltó una carcajada, y al notar su expresión seria, esta terminó riendo con nervios, asustada incluso, hasta que finalmente bajó el rostro, completamente arrepentida. Su coleta moviéndose de una manera graciosa.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo."

"Mas te vale, o deberás comerte las latas que hay en el almacén."

Akko hizo una arcada casi de inmediato, y temió que vomitase y las bolsas se cayeran, donde claramente había objetos muy delicados. Esta simplemente hizo una mueca de asco mientras movía su nariz de lado a otro, como si aún tuviese el aroma impregnado o muy reciente en su olfato.

El camino de vuelta se le hizo más largo. Su cuerpo estaba agotado. Sin beber sangre, sin tomar sol, sin obtener las necesarias vitaminas, hacía que su cuerpo necesitase descanso muy seguido, tal vez por eso mismo cuando estuvo en inanición pasó la mayor parte del tiempo del día y la noche simplemente durmiendo. Por suerte no era como si tuviese cosas importantes que hacer.

Pasear al cachorro era algo que tendría que añadir a su rutina.

Cuando entraron a la mansión, se dio cuenta que extrañaba mucho a Anna, su ama de llaves, cuando llegaba de las compras. Aunque bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo acompañaba a unas sirvientas que hacían el viaje a la ciudad, luego cuando la servidumbre empezó a renunciar al verse en posible riesgo de contagiarse la enfermedad, solo quedó la mujer con ella y tuvieron que ayudarse para mantener la casa y cuidar a los enfermos.

Akko aun parecía llena de energía, como una fuente inagotable de estamina. La siguió hasta la cocina y la vio dejar las bolsas en la isla, comenzando a revisar lo que había comprado, tomando lo que parecía ser para cocinar. Se acercó, tomando las cosas que necesitaban meterse a la bóveda refrigerada. Al parecer la chica aprovechó su momento y compró varias piezas de carne, y solo esperaba que estas le durasen y así evitar el tener que ir tan seguido a la ciudad. Seguía sin ser cómodo el realizar ese viaje.

Estando ahí, organizando las cosas en aquel lugar cuya temperatura se acercaba a los cinco grados, pudo sentir aún más intensamente el calor de la chica. Como su cuerpo se posó tras ella, como se acomodó para ver por sobre su hombro, e incluso pudo sentir su respiración en su oreja.

Hacía frio ahí dentro, pero se sentía hirviendo.

"¿Dónde dejaste a los chicos?"

La pregunta la descolocó, y tuvo que intentar recuperar su compostura para al fin darle un poco de lógica a la consulta y así poder responder de manera apropiada.

Los pescados.

Señaló el lugar, sin fuerzas para hablar.

Todo era tan complicado y difícil de entender. No comprendía su propia humanidad, sus cambios, sus sensaciones, sus pensamientos, sus interacciones, sus sentimientos. Todo era confuso. La vio tomar los animales y salir del refrigerador. Ahí estaba claro que lo de tomar duchas heladas era algo inútil si la chica se aparecería cuando menos lo esperase. El frio extremo no iba a evitar que su cuerpo inerte reaccionase de aquella forma, y su cabeza no paraba de girar, no importaba los métodos que usara para detenerla.

Se acercó, ya guardando todo lo que debía ser guardado, con solamente los ingredientes sobre la isla, y la castaña frente a ellos mientras se arremangaba la sudadera, una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. No supo muy bien que hacía, ya que cocinar no era lo que solía hacer por su cuenta, y bueno, no lo necesitaba. Solamente se tomaba su tiempo en la cocina si es que decidía tomar un té.

Lo que sí pudo notar, y vio con impresión, fue a la chica casi rebanarse un dedo al tomar un cuchillo al momento de cortar el pescado, así que al parecer se rindió. Hizo el mismo gesto que aquel día de la pelea, donde miró la lata y luego sus garras, aunque ahora fue mirando su presa muerta en el mesón. Con una habilidad extravagante, la vio mover una de sus garras contra las escamas del animal, y en unos movimientos certeros, sacó la cola del cuerpo del animal, y con esta, toda la columna.

Había visto a sus cocineras hace años hacer algo similar para extraer las espinas, pero esa técnica le resultaba aún más magistral y única.

Tal vez su expresión de impresión fue demasiado notoria para la chica, ya que esta la sonreía con claro ego en su cara, sus dientes blancos en una mueca de satisfacción.

Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada. Se sentaría calmadamente a esperar a que la castaña hiciese la cena, y si bien confiaba en la castaña, ya que prácticamente le había confiado su vida, no podía decir lo mismo de confiar en sus habilidades culinarias.

Tal vez ingeriría algo que la mataría definitivamente, y eso la hizo sonreír, no por el hecho de morir, si no por pensar en el rostro de la castaña si es que enfermaba por comer su comida desastrosa.

No le quedó más opción que tragarse sus palabras.

No comía comida preparada en casa hace tiempo, pero no recordaba que fuese tan agradable la sensación.

Akko estaba con los brazos cruzados, esperando expectante su reacción ante el alimento frente a ella.

El pescado no era de las cosas que le gustaba comer en vida, pero aceptaría que era mucho más delicioso de lo que recordaba. Algo salado, pero delicioso.

La miró, y le asintió, sus ojos rojos brillando con emoción, permitiéndose respirar tranquila para sentarse y comer de su propio plato.

Fue divertido.

Sentarse, comer, hablar de nada, disfrutar de la compañía. ¿Acaso había vivido algo así? Tal vez cuando su tía y primas seguían vivas, aunque no eran las mejores cenas de su vida en lo absoluto. Con Akko tal vez habrían sido más divertidas, aunque dudaba de los modales protocolares de esta, la cual ya había agarrado la comida con la mano.

A su tía se le habría caído el pelo.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Realmente los momentos con la castaña parecían tan tranquilos, tan agradables, tan buenos que parecía difícil de creer que le sucediese a ella, que parecía tener la nube negra sobre su ser desde que cumplió los seis años.

"Tal vez podría acostumbrarme a esto de comer por diversión."

Le dijo a la castaña y esta le sonrió en respuesta.

"No se cocinar muy bien, pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo. Me conseguí un teléfono nuevo, así que buscaré recetas o algo."

Le impresionó la emoción en la chica, como parecía realmente interesada en hacer aquello, en cocinarle, en tener una rutina, una vida juntas. Se vio sonriéndole, sintiéndose tan llena por dentro, como nunca en su vida. ¿Realmente conoció a esa chica hace unas semanas? Era casi como si estuviese con ella desde toda la vida. Tal vez al ser inmortal su percepción del tiempo era diferente, y en parte le alegraba ese hecho.

Esto realmente parecía el inicio de una bonita historia.

Desvió su mirada hacia afuera, hacía la intensa oscuridad del jardín. Ninguna luz por los alrededores, su casa completamente marginada del resto de la población, y eso realmente le encantaba.

Pero, no estaban solas.

Aún seguía teniendo esa sensación extraña en su estómago. Si bien las cosas parecían bien, temía que no fuese el caso, de que…alguna pudiese venir. No sabía si Chariot buscaría a Akko, pensando que no la detuvo, pero Croix…ella podría venir, en cualquier momento, y tenía que estar lista.

Su primera acción fue buscar a Akko, y no tenía duda que ese plan seguía en marcha.

Le dio un vistazo a la castaña, la cual parecía entretenida mirado su teléfono, el cual sacó de su bolsillo cuando habló de recetas, y eso especialmente se puso a buscar. De vez en cuando le preguntaba qué cosas le gustaba comer y cuáles no, para tachar algunas de la lista. Se veía realmente entretenida con la idea de cocinar algo para ambas, dudaba que en las manadas estos se interesasen demasiado en las habilidades culinarias.

La veía sonreír, y no tenía duda que esa sonrisa era una sonrisa que quería proteger.

Iba a proteger esa sonrisa, esa paz.

"Siento que no puedas cargar tu teléfono aquí."

La chica levantó la mirada, sus ojos tan grandes y esa expresión curiosa, la hacían ver demasiado joven, y eso le molestaba a una parte de su inmortalidad. Se preguntaba cuanto vivirían los lobos, dudaba que fuesen inmortales, ya que, si vivían en manadas y eran tantos, sería realmente peligroso para el orden natural y podrían llevar al exterminio alguna especie. Los vampiros por suerte no eran muchos, así que mantenían la población sin muchos problemas, lamentablemente estos podrían decidir no matar a nadie, pero muchos de ellos eran monstruos que asesinaban por placer, no por necesidad.

Soltó un suspiro pesado.

Realmente era uno de ellos.

Sintió su cara arder cuando notó el rostro de la chica a solo unos centímetros del suyo.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Te pregunté si habías revisado las calderas y esas cosas de las que hablabas. ¿Pasó algo? Estás como distraída, y tu no pareces distraerte mucho."

Sintió su pecho cálido con las palabras.

Parecía que la chica también la conocía demasiado.

"Lo siento, me quedé pensando en cosas poco importantes. Y si, ya las revisé, pero necesitan a un experto para que vuelvan a funcionar. Supongo que tendrá que esperar un poco, así como el resto de la casa. Debo hacer un par de arreglos y sacar cuentas antes de empezar a buscar algunos restauradores."

Akko estaba aún cerca, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano, y la miraba con mucha concentración, atenta, y le pareció adorable. Cuestionó actitud pensativa levantando una ceja, a lo que la castaña solo soltó una risa en respuesta.

"¿Te había dicho que me gusta cómo hablas? es como anticuado pero sensual al mismo tiempo."

La quedó mirando, sin saber que decirle, mientras sentía su rostro arder hasta sus orejas, aunque probablemente solo fuese la sensación y su cara estuviese igual de pálida que siempre. La chica solo rio, divertida ante su posible reacción.

Al menos Akko no se aburría con su presencia, cosa que agradecía.

La vio soltar un gran bostezo, unas lágrimas quedando estancadas entre sus pestañas. La vio tallarse los ojos, los cuales lucían cansados.

Ya eran pasada las diez de la noche, y si bien para ella era un buen horario, no podía dejar de pensar que la castaña llegó cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, así que debía de estar muy cansada. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano, sin decir nada, y esta, aun con sus ojos adormilados, la tomó, el agarre débil, así que la mantuvo sujeta con firmeza. Comenzó a caminar, los pasos lentos y torpes siguiéndola.

Esta era su hora de estar despierta, y no se sentía con sueño, pero la chica claramente tenía un horario diferente al suyo. Bueno, no tenía problema en dormir por veinticuatro horas seguidas para que tuviesen coordinado el reloj biológico.

Miró hacía atrás mientras subían las escaleras, notando la coleta de la chica moviéndose de un lado a otro, al igual que su cabeza, como si no pudiese mantenerla en alto y esta cayese por su propio peso. Se notaba que se había sobre exigido. Viniendo desde su manada, limpiando la casa, pescando comida, yendo a la ciudad y además le había cocinado. Toda esa energía infinita necesitaba ser recargada.

Se detuvo en el cuarto y la chica se detuvo también, prácticamente dormida de pie.

Se sacó los guantes, sin poder contener las ganas de tocarla. Llevó una de sus manos al cabello de la chica, peinando algunos mechones lacios, para luego cambiar de acción y acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar, la piel suave contra su tacto.

Se sentía…con suerte.

Dejó un beso en el cabello de la chica, y la sujetó de ambas manos para llevarla a la cama. Abrió las sabanas y se acercó de nuevo, sacándole la sudadera, y curiosamente la castaña era muy hábil para dormir de pie, no entendía como aún no se caía. Era como si inconsciente fuese menos torpe que despierta. Un equilibrio fascinante.

Como si esta hubiese podido escuchar sus pensamientos, simplemente se cayó hacia adelante, cayéndose de cara contra la cama. No pudo evitar soltar una risa al verla dormida al instante. Le sacó los zapatos y la acomodó en la cama. Se vio sonriendo. Hacía tiempo que no cuidaba a nadie, y esta vez se sentía bien, era agradable, no era doloroso como lo fue cuando era joven. Akko estaba bien, estaba viva, e iba a hacer todo lo que pudiese para que siguiese así.

Se quedó ahí, mirando a la chica durante los siguientes minutos, escuchándola roncar levemente y hablar entre suspiros.

Estaba feliz, se sentía feliz.

"Ven aquí."

La escuchó decir, suave, adormilada, y probablemente sin ser consciente de sus palabras, pero eso provocó otra sonrisa. Se cambió a su ropa de dormir y se acostó a su lado. Se sentía tan cálida y agradable que quería estar así por siempre.

* * *

**Mas cursilerías. **

**¿Saben lo que eso significa, mis queridos lectores? Adivinen y sorpréndanse. La pasaran muy bien o muy mal, prepárense para todo. Que aquí hay sorpresas.**

**Como sea, espero les haya agradado el capítulo, que ya se viene el final.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vampire's Prey**

Capítulo 11: Presa afectiva

…

Su cuerpo se sentía descansado, o al menos eso parecía. Abrió los ojos, notando la oscuridad aun latente, pero no, no era por la noche, si no por las cortinas gruesas evitando que cualquier rayo de luz entrase. No tenía idea que hora podría ser, ni tampoco le interesaba. Solo sabía que era de día, y que aun podía seguir durmiendo.

Miró a su lado, pero no encontró nada, a nadie. Por una milésima de segundo sintió el pánico entrar en su cuerpo. ¿Y si Akko solo era un engaño de su cabeza? ¿Y si nunca había vuelto? ¿Y si nada de lo vivido fue real? ¿Y si esta tomó sus cosas y se fue porque era muy riesgoso estar con una vampira en una casa maldita?

Pudo respirar en paz cuando escuchó el agua del inodoro correr.

En sus labios de inmediato se le formó una sonrisa.

Debía calmar un poco su ansiedad.

La chica salió por la puerta del lavabo, tallándose uno de sus ojos con sus manos.

Cerró los ojos rápidamente, fingiendo seguir dormida, con la intención de ver que es lo que la castaña hacía en soledad.

Esta bostezó, abriendo su boca a su máxima longitud, sus dientes blancos y carnívoros brillando en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo se veía descansado, pero aun con el atisbo de sueño. Ya debía ser su hora de despertar. Se miró a sí misma, observando su camiseta y su short, parecía tener la intención de sacárselo y cambiarse a su ropa de dormir, algo un poco más cómodo. Agarró su bolso, miró dentro, y luego simplemente se arrepintió, decidiendo que tal vez esa ropa sería de ahora en adelante su nuevo pijama.

Con eso, se volvió a recostar en la cama, estirando sus brazos y sus piernas a su máxima longitud.

Momentos después, la notó con sus manos en su nuca, acomodada, mirando el techo. Parecía despierta y concentrada en quien sabe qué cosa.

"Buenos días."

Le dijo, y la castaña saltó emitiendo un chillido, sus orejas humanas moviéndose levemente, sorpresa en su mirada, sus pupilas pequeñas en ese mar carmín.

"Dios, me asustaste."

Soltó una leve risa, causándole gracia el susto que le había dado a la castaña. Esta parecía indignada, pero luego de unos momentos le sonrió, su cuerpo acomodándose a su lado, acurrucándose frente a ella. Se veía de buen humor. Sus ojos fueron a parar a la ventana bloqueada y luego volvieron a mirarla a los ojos.

"Deberíamos seguir durmiendo, ¿No? Quiero tener tú mismo horario."

Sus palabras la hicieron tan feliz. Realmente era afortunada de tener a esa chica con ella. Había muchas cosas que le preocupaban, pero con Akko, sentía que ningún problema era tan grande o tan imposible de superar, ni siquiera tener a los vampiros en su contra.

Le gustaba.

Incluso, podría decir que la amaba.

¿La amaba?

El simple pensamiento la hizo arder, y tal vez era, una vez más, una simple sensación fantasma de su vida humana. Sin embargo, si había una sensación en su cuerpo que se activó de inmediato ante el pensamiento.

Hambre.

Tal vez no era solo hambre, si no la atracción que tenía hacía la chica, el deseo, la pasión, las ganas de que sus cuerpos estuviesen unidos. No creía que pudiese tener esos pensamientos, pero los tenía, y eran más intensos que cualquier otra cosa que había pasado por su ser.

Su mano de inmediato fue al rostro de la chica, el calor contrastante con su palma.

Los ojos carmines la miraron con duda, con sorpresa, así como su expresión mostraba curiosidad.

"¿Pasó algo?"

"¿Confías en mí?"

Le dijo, y esta se puso seria, o al menos se veía muy seria considerando el rostro usual que tenía. Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

"Te confiaría mi vida, Diana."

No esperó esa respuesta, y tal vez en su propio rostro se notaba la incredulidad, porque la castaña sonrió algo nerviosa, avergonzada.

"Digo, si bien no te conozco mucho, me has cuidado desde que la primera vez que nos vimos."

Mientras la chica hablaba, sin hacer contacto visual, su propio cuerpo se empezó a acercar al ajeno. Su rostro estaba rojo, su corazón latía con fuerza, así que su propio cuerpo era consiente de cada cambio, del pulso acelerado, de la sangre bombeando en su cuello. Era difícil controlar sus impulsos en esos segundos vitales. Ya se había alimentado de ella, pero esta vez no quería hacer solo eso.

Esta vez quería _más_.

Tomó a la chica de la cintura, sintiéndola tensarse con el tacto. Su piel caliente traspasando la ropa.

Sin darse cuenta había escalado, quedando sobre ella, sus piernas pegadas las unas con las otras, absorbiendo su calor. Su cuerpo atrapando el calor ajeno en cada rincón.

Los ojos carmines estaban llenos de sorpresa y su rostro imitaba el color de sus irises.

Se sentía nerviosa, pero su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, tal y como aquella vez en ese pequeño y estrecho lugar. Sus encías empezaban a arder, así que con aquello entendía que sus colmillos se preparaban para el acto. No quería, pero era demasiado para contenerlo. No quería simplemente morderla y desangrarla, quería…

Aun no sabía lo que quería del todo.

Cerró los ojos, siendo muy consciente del dolor en su boca y de la clara vergüenza de la que era víctima cuando eso le ocurría. Le disgustaba pensar en sus facciones con aquellos accesorios inhumanos.

"Lo siento, es incontrolable."

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, notó una sonrisa cálida en el rostro de la chica bajo ella, comprensión en su mirada. Y así, esta le asintió.

"Sabes que no tengo problema con eso, ni con cualquier otra cosa que quieras hacerme."

La declaración la hizo arder, hizo que partes de su cuerpo se activasen como si hubiesen estado dormidas durante años. Estaba…excitada. Eso era muy sugerente, tal vez muy explícito incluso. La invitación estaba ahí, certera. Akko enrojeció aún más ante sus propias palabras, siendo consciente de lo que había dicho y como lo había dicho.

El pánico se hizo presente en su rostro mientras intentaba darse a entender.

"No es que esté dando por hecho que quieres hacer otras cosas…digo, me refería a…"

Calló los labios que daban la explicación temblorosa, con uno de sus dedos. Silencio total entre ambas.

"_Quiero_."

Le dijo, las palabras escapándose de sus labios como un ronroneo. Tal vez no entendía muchas cosas, ni sus sentimientos, ni sus pensamientos, ni sus sensaciones, pero poco importaba. Tenía ahí a Akko, confiando en ella, y estaba segura de lo que tenían, de su relación. Dios, la quería para ella.

Quería llegar hasta el final.

Akko la miraba con incredulidad, su rostro parecía no poder ser más rojo que en ese instante.

"Oh."

La escuchó decir, su voz como un susurro, realización en su expresión.

Esperó que hubiese alguna respuesta, alguna confirmación, algo, más solo hubo silencio. Pasaron segundos eternos observándose, el rostro de Akko acumulando aún más color, hasta que finalmente frunció los labios en una mueca de nerviosismo y asintió robóticamente.

Una leve risa salió de su garganta al verla hacer aquel gesto, que encontró adorable. No demoró en acercarse una vez más para besarla. El calor rápidamente ingresando a su sistema.

Su lengua adentrándose, explorando, y sentía que había pasado tanto desde la última vez que la besó con semejante intensidad. Sus dientes casi chocando ante los movimientos torpes y rápidos. Desesperados, ansiosos. Sus manos se movieron por instinto, como en otras ocasiones, siendo atraídas por el calor, y si, no dudó en sacar la tela del camino con la intención de tocar aquella cálida piel con la suya, sin nada que se interpusiera.

Los suspiros de la castaña eran suficientes para ayudarla, para llenarla de valor y olvidar cualquier tipo de pensamiento que pudiese retenerla.

No iba a detenerse.

Sus manos disfrutaron de la sensación de la piel ajena, del calor, de la forma, así como sus ojos se negaban a desviar la mirada.

No recordaba haber tenido una experiencia así en el pasado, y siempre se decía que las primeras veces no eran agradables, pero en ese momento se sentía emocionada y a esa altura no creía que fuese a ser una mala situación en lo absoluto.

No iba a permitir que lo fuese.

Capturó el cuerpo ajeno entre sus brazos, así como tenía cautivos a aquellos labios, aprisionados contra los propios. Sintiendo el calor del cuerpo desnudo traspasar su ropa de dormir. Respiró profundo, atrapando la esencia en su nariz, resguardándolo en su memoria.

Ese aroma nunca iba a desaparecer.

Tampoco los sonidos que escuchaba.

O el calor que poco a poco la rodeaba por completo.

…

Sus acciones en el cuerpo de la castaña parecían ser acertadas.

Su aprendizaje sobre el funcionamiento del ser humano parecía ser más útil que nunca.

La inquietud en ella.

Sus gemidos.

Sus temblores.

Pudo sentir las garras ajenas, erráticas y desesperadas, avanzando por sus muslos mientras iba levantando su vestido para dormir, y así, estas fueron subiendo por su espalda, dejando un camino de ardor placentero. El filo rozando su pálida piel, dejando marcas que se iban desvaneciendo lentamente como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sin embargo, le agradaba la idea de que las marcas quedasen ahí, plasmadas en el lienzo de su humanidad, como una prueba de lo que estaba haciendo entre las sabanas, de cómo estaba haciendo sentir a la chica lobo. Lamentablemente eso no era posible, pero se conformaba con el hecho de ser capaz de recordar la sensación con claridad, y si lo olvidaba, simplemente repetiría la ocasión.

No sería un problema desde ahora en adelante.

Su vestido fue levantado hasta sus hombros, y notó el deseo en los ojos carmines. Sonrió para sí misma, apoyando la moción, dejando que la prenda fuese despojada de su cuerpo. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, mientras más de su piel pudiese rozar la ajena e impregnarse de su calor, mucho mejor.

La tela ya empezaba a ser un problema.

Se apegó más, y creía que no podría, pero aún era posible. Podía sentir calor en cada rincón de su cuerpo, incluso en los sectores más alejados.

Sus torsos lo suficientemente juntos para que sus pechos se juntasen, sus mejillas pegadas compartiendo calor, los brazos ajenos rodeándola, mientras los suyos afirmaban y tocaban con una seguridad que creía no tener.

Todo ese calor la envolvía con naturalidad. No era una cortina, ni una roca, era un ser humano. Abrasadora sensación que era provocada por la propia calidez humana. Viva. Envidiaba aquello, pero seguía siendo interesante el que la situación fuese así. No tener calor y buscarlo en alguien más, y que ese alguien le regalase todo ese calor de la manera más caritativa y afectuosa.

Era un sueño.

Una realidad.

Le sorprendió escuchar un gemido proveniente de sus propios labios.

Se quedó unos segundos ahí, confusa. Observó a la chica bajo ella, una leve sonrisa en sus labios y aquel brillo intenso en sus ojos. Notó en ese instante el calor intenso en sus partes posteriores. Las manos ajenas en su trasero, empujándola, y la rodilla de la castaña en su entrepierna, ambos movimientos acompasados provocando sensaciones desconocidas en su cuerpo.

Se dejó llevar.

Siguió en lo suyo, sin prestar demasiada atención a los sonidos que salían de su boca, los cuales no podía controlar no importaba cuanto lo intentase. Sus oídos captaban ambos sonidos con precisión, pero se quería enfocar en los ajenos, no en los propios, así que eso hizo.

Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que los movimientos de ambas se viesen completamente coordinados. Notaba el pecho de la chica subir y bajar, su respiración volviéndose aún más difusa, y no lo comprendía del todo, pero parecía estar disfrutando la interacción aún más ahora que intentaba hacer algo también. Devolviéndole el favor, o algo así. Y honestamente, se sentía de la misma forma.

Compartían el sentimiento, el placer, la vida.

Poco a poco su cabeza se sentía más y más nublada. Era demasiada presión.

Los latidos ajenos, intensificándose, el calor abrumándola, la sangre que bombeaba resonando en su cabeza como un martilleo incesante. Verla así, de esa forma, solamente hacía más y más tentador el beber de ella. Si antes se veía incitada, ahora era tal vez el doble o el triple, quizás más.

Se acercó más, recostando su rostro en el cuello de la chica, su rostro siendo capaz de sentir el golpeteo de los latidos que tan bien escuchaba.

No dejó de moverse, no dejó de penetrarla, de hacerla suya ni por un segundo, ni siquiera ante los escalofríos que recorrían su parte baja. No quería parar. No quería detenerse. Quería poder hacer que la chica en sus brazos se sintiese bien, tal y como está la había hecho sentir a ella desde que se conocieron.

Reconfortante.

Amable.

Cuidadosa.

Escuchó un gemido fuerte y ronco salir con intensidad desde los labios ajenos. Más similar a un gruñido que a cualquier otro sonido.

Pudo sentir un cosquilleo en su piel mientras sentía como Akko se removía bajo ella. El espasmo le causó tanta curiosidad como preocupación, así que se separó solo un centímetro para poder mirarla, para asegurarse que no la había lastimado, para asegurarse que esta seguía bien.

Notó sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su boca abierta, su ceño fruncido, y luego divisó las orejas peludas en su cabeza.

Al parecer había sido demasiada estimulación para la chica, lo suficiente para que su lado animal saliese a flote, y aquello infló un poco su ego.

Le dio sentido al cosquilleo en una de sus piernas, al asumir que la cola de pelaje tupido estaría por la zona, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Todo lo sucedido incitó un más la fiereza del acto, así que empujó más y más rápido, más y más adentro. Necesitaba ver más. Necesitaba hacer más. Sentir más. Quería que la chica se siguiese removiendo bajo ella, gruñendo, pidiendo más, necesitando más, más calor, más cercanía, más movimientos inescrupulosos.

Sentía el final llegando, estaba ahí, tan certero, a punto de arribar, las caderas de ambas meneándose de un lado a otro exigiendo más, solo un poco más.

En su cabeza ya todo era una maraña de pensamientos y de sonidos. Los gemidos acompasados de ambas retumbando en su cabeza, y, sobre todo, el golpeteo imparable de los latidos de la chica lobo. Podía sentir sus labios salivar ante el simple hecho de tener el cuello de su presa a solo unos milímetros. La piel saltando, erizándose, enrojeciendo. Toda esa sangre bombeando por todo su organismo, coloreándola de rojo, era suficiente para hacerla sufrir, para hacerla desear, para hacerla sentir hambrienta como nunca.

Ya no podía más. No podía seguir así.

No podía seguir aguantando las ganas.

Su cuerpo y su mente estaban llegando al colapso, por dos razones diferentes, y necesitaba dejar todo eso ir. Necesitaba hacerlo. No podía soportarlo. Mientras más placer sentía, era aún más abominable las sensaciones famélicas que su cuerpo experimentaba. Estaba llegando a su límite, y sus energías parecían vacilar con la exclusiva razón de llevarla a la rendición, su éxtasis sentenciado la iba a dejar sedienta, ansiando secarla. Era el momento indicado. Debía hacerlo. Debía hacer caso a sus instintos.

Dejándose llevar ante la necesidad, mordiendo la carne viva, succionando la vitalidad.

Se sentía insaciable.

Al menos los gemidos roncos, los leves gruñidos, eran evidencia de que no era la única que sentía aquello. No era la única que quería más. Que quería deshacerse de la pesadez, y disfrutar de aquel orgasmo.

Era hora.

Finalmente.

Su mano siguió moviéndose por inercia en lo más profundo de Akko, provocando sonidos impensables, mientras que la otra mano, con la que la abrazaba, subió lo suficiente para llegar a la nuca, tomando entre sus dedos un puñado de cabellos castaños. Jaló con la suficiente fuerza para que esta arrojara su cabeza hacía atrás, dándole completa libertad en su cuello. Akko no se quejó, solo gimió con sorpresa, pero comprendió la intención e hizo caso, sin llevarle la contraria a su agarre.

Sus ojos mostraban impaciencia.

Deseo.

Ella también lo deseaba y esa mirada solo intensificó sus ganas de beber.

Todo su cuerpo demostraba que quería llegar a ese instante.

A ese punto del acto, ya no solo eran gemidos, ya eran jadeos los que tomaban la delantera, ambas llegando a su límite, sus cuerpos perdiendo la resistencia que tenían en un principio. Ambos cuerpos húmedos y alucinados, esperando una simple acción que acabaría con aquel apasionado acto. Que les daría el último empujón.

Soltó un último jadeo, su voz ahogada, atrapada en su garganta. Las garras enterrándose en su piel, apuñalándola con fervor, escalofríos recorriendo todo el sector. Su centro humedeciéndose con mayor efectividad, mojando la piel ajena, las sabanas incluso. Sus propios dedos siendo apretados entre las paredes cálidas, danzando, resbalando. Sus colmillos crecieron sin esfuerzo alguno, naturalmente, dispuestos a ejecutar la acción correspondiente.

Su voz pudo finalmente salir de su encierro, pero no logró salir a la luz, no logró resonar como habría ocurrido en otra circunstancia. Se acalló al verse mordiendo el cuello de la chica, taponeando la salida de cualquier sonido, silenciándose lo suficiente para que las ondas sonoras no pudiesen rebotar entre las viejas paredes, así como otros sonidos que si eran capaces de hacerse retumbar en la habitación.

Akko se removió bajo ella, dolor y placer carcomiéndola. Ambos cuerpos fueron víctima de espasmos desconocidos, pero agradables. El calor estaba inundando cada célula de su cuerpo, cada sector de su piel, cada porción de su humanidad.

Y ahora, luego de momentos que parecían horas, era el líquido hirviendo el que entraba por su boca y se dirigía a su garganta, el cual le provocaba las sensaciones placenteras que necesitaba para dejarse llevar por completo. Aquella sensación que no podía describir con claridad, pero de la cual era adicta, y con la castaña a su lado, dudaba que pudiese rehabilitarse.

Los latidos intensos y el calor de su encuentro sexual fueron suficientes para que la sangre estuviese aún más deliciosa que la primera vez, más cálida, más abatida, más liquida. Difícil de decir con claridad, pero su paladar parecía encontrar mil y un diferencias, pero de que era un placer beber de ella, lo era.

Tendría que controlarse para no querer beber de ella cada vez que sus cuerpos se alineasen de aquella forma.

Pasaron unos segundos, y sus cuerpos detuvieron su embelesamiento, calmándose, tranquilizándose, los jadeos aumentaron, sin embargo, fueron convirtiéndose en leves respiraciones acompasadas.

Bebió lo suficiente, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía emocionado ante aquel festín que llegaría a él.

Akko se veía tranquila, su cuerpo húmedo ahora calmo, al igual que sus latidos que recuperaban su marcha usual.

Lamió la laceración recién provocada, pasando la lengua por el borde rasposo con sabor metálico, esperando que su saliva calmase el dolor y poco a poco la fuese ayudando a curar. Dudaba que esa fuese una preocupación para la castaña, pero no quería convertir su momento intimo en un acto de egoísmo.

Soltó un largo suspiro, uno deleitado, y claramente agotado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo recuperase la vitalidad perdida, sintiéndose descansada.

Se levantó levemente, dándole un poco de aire al cuerpo bajo ella. A esa altura tenía todo su peso sobre esta, pero Akko no parecía molesta en lo absoluto. Los brazos ajenos la abrazaban por la cintura, y era un agarre tan intenso, que no pudo alejarse demasiado, volviendo a quedar en la misma posición.

La chica no dejó que se alejase ni un poco.

La cuestionó con la mirada. Su rostro placido, su sonrisa calma y sus ojos cerrados. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una leve negación con su cabeza. No tuvo siquiera que mirarla. Ambas se conocían demasiado para el poco tiempo que llevaban juntas.

Estaban destinadas.

"Estoy cómoda así."

Akko finalmente habló, sonriendo aún más, su voz rasposa ante el cansancio y el desgaste en su garganta y en sus cuerdas vocales.

Soltó un suspiro en respuesta, acomodando sus extremidades con las ajenas como si se tratase de un rompecabezas perfecto. Dos piezas que encajaban de manera magistral. No le molestaba el calor abrumador, o la humedad de sus cuerpos, muy por el contrario, se sentía mucho más viva así, compartiendo un mismo espacio, una misma esencia, sus aromas mezclados en el aire, sus cuerpos siendo uno solo.

Soltó un suspiro, las manos suaves pasando por su espalda, acariciándola, las garras siendo suaves y cuidadosas a diferencia de hace solo unos minutos.

Así de esa forma, sintiéndose así de cómoda, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida y claramente dormirían por el resto del día, compartiendo una misma vida.

* * *

**OH.**

**Uhm, siento si esto fue demasiado para sus cabezas y sus corazones. Debo admitir que, de todos los capítulos, este fue uno de los más difíciles, así que, si lo encuentran extraño de alguna forma u otra, es porque fui escribiéndolo en cuanto se me ocurrían cosas, lo que no era muy a menudo. Estas situaciones me cuestan un poco y quería que fuese un poco más explícito de lo que suelo escribir, y esto me costó muchos sonrojos y ataques de nervios, así que más les vale que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Y bueno, ahora si ya saben que ocurrirá en el próximo, ¿no? ¿Alguien adivina? Pues lo siento de antemano, pero al menos tienen esto, y una linda historia cursi con su lado atrevido, y vendrá el dolor, lo lamento, ustedes saben cómo soy.**

**Como sea, no olviden comentar y nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampire's Prey**

Capítulo 12: Presa luchadora

…

Estaba soñando.

Soñando cosas agradables.

Realmente al lado de ella la vida era mucho menos dolorosa de lo que acostumbraba.

Pero la felicidad no dura mucho.

Sintió los dedos en su piel, no era una caricia, al menos no parecía tener la intención de serlo, aunque no podía evitar sentirse llena de calor con la simple acción.

Se removió, sin interés de levantarse, de despertar.

"Diana."

Escuchó, una, dos y quizás hasta tres veces.

Abrió los ojos, notando la desesperación en la voz de la castaña. Se sorprendió al verla mirando hacia la puerta, oscuridad en la habitación. A penas podía distinguir sus ojos desde esa posición, pero los notaba serios, al menos lo suficiente para despertar de golpe. Sus instintos no parecían ser tan agudos como el olfato de la loba.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay alguien. Entró alguien."

Croix, se dijo a sí misma.

Se levantó de la cama, con la intención de vestirse y prepararse para lo que sea. Ambas se movieron rápidamente, buscando sus ropas perdidas durante la noche, y le hubiese encantado que hubiesen tenido momentos tranquilos al despertar luego de esa noche, pero no podía pedir mucho.

Con Croix rondando, era de esperarse que ese día llegase.

Incluso ya tenía la sensación de que el momento llegaría antes de lo que pudiese querer o esperar.

Se amarró la bata en la cintura, sobre su vestido de dormir y vio como Akko soltaba un gruñido, sus orejas cambiando, su cola saliendo bajo su camiseta. Se miraron, los ojos carmines listos para cualquier cosa, así que asintió en respuesta ante la determinación de la castaña. Ambas estaban listas para aquello, sabían que debían hacer, como actuar.

Al menos tenían claro que Croix era un problema para sus planes.

Y así, abruptamente, esta entró por la puerta, sus ojos verdes brillantes analizando la escena y una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios. Su capa como siempre cubriendo parte de su cuerpo. Se notaba revitalizada, o al menos lucía revitalizada. Comió al menos hace una hora o dos, probablemente secando por completo a su víctima.

"Te dije, Diana, que los vampiros y los lobos somos enemigos mortales, y aun así te acostaste con uno."

Las palabras le molestaron, pero no dijo nada, la única respuesta que se escuchó fue un gruñido por parte de la castaña, sus ojos rojos fijos en la mujer.

La escuchó reír, y sentía que su molestia crecía consecutivamente. Tenerla ahí, en su hogar, era nauseabundo, y el que hablase así lo hacía aun peor.

Quería acabar con eso lo más pronto posible.

"Rivalidad que tu inventaste, Croix. Acabemos con esto de una vez."

La vio poner su mano en su mentón, y sus colmillos brillaban, saliéndose del marco de sus labios, visibles, listos para atacar, para absorber toda la sangre que su estómago pudiese recibir.

"Si, justo iba a hacer un trato contigo para acabar con todo este drama."

Se sorprendió ante la declaración, incluso Akko parecía asombrada e incluso emocionada con que al fin se acabase todo aquello. Pero ella misma, no podía alegrarse ante la resolución de la mayor. Tal vez era aquello dentro de su cuerpo que le impedía confiar en alguien, y en ese preciso momento, no creía que su idea de acabar con todo esto fuese ni lo más remoto a la idea que ellas tenían de "solucionar".

Y se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto ante la mueca victoriosa de la mujer.

"Entregame a tu mascota por las buenas y acabaré con todo esto."

"¿Qué?"

Akko preguntó, incredulidad en sus ojos.

Lo sabía.

Sabía que algo malo tramaba.

Dio un paso adelante, manteniéndose erguida.

"¿Para que la quieres?"

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, más poderosa, más maliciosa.

La sonrisa de alguien que ya no tiene miedo de matar.

"La llevaré a algún lugar alejado, la amarraré como el perro que es, y la dejaré débil hasta que se vea en la obligación de llamar a su Chariot, pedir ayuda. Así la tendré bajo mi mando, como tuvo que haber sido hace mucho tiempo."

Los gruñidos de Akko eran más intensos hasta ese punto.

Iba a torturar a Akko, así luego podría manipular a Chariot. No la conocía, pero tenía claro que la mujer quería mucho a la castaña, así que haría lo que sea para salvarla de tal atrocidad.

Pero ese día no llegaría.

No iba a permitirlo.

"No dejaré que te lleves a Akko. Tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver."

Croix solo sonrió, levantando sus manos.

"¿Planeas resistirte? ¿Planeas pelear contra todo un grupo de vampiros para proteger a tu cachorra? No eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Intenta hacer algo y todos subirán a acabar contigo de la peor forma."

Su determinación vaciló.

Croix era capaz de manipular a todos, lo hizo con ella en el pasado, y probablemente también lo hizo con el resto de vampiros.

No podrían contra todos.

Tal vez ambas tenían ventaja contra la mujer, pero si había un segundo o tercer vampiro con ella, su ventaja desaparecía por completo.

No. No podía ser así. No dejaría que se llevase a Akko. Si iba a tener que enfrentarse a todos los vampiros de la región, lo haría sin duda, aunque sabía que perdería. No llevaba así por mucho tiempo, ni sabía mucho de las batallas ni cómo enfrentarse a otro vampiro o a cualquier otro ser. Lo suyo era curar, no dañar.

La nariz de Akko la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Olfateando.

Notó de reojo como la mirada de Croix vaciló casi imperceptiblemente.

"No hay nadie más aquí."

Miró a Akko con incredulidad, pero notaba en sus ojos la confianza en sí misma. Ella misma confiaba en el olfato de la chica.

Croix soltó una risa.

"Por favor, los lobos tienen buen olfato, pero no puedes notar a mis compañeros fuera de la mansión."

Su confianza se vio decaer, pero la castaña seguía inerte, confiando en sí misma, así que dejó de mirar a Croix, fijándose exclusivamente en los ojos carmines.

"¿Estás segura?"

Le preguntó, y Akko la miró, sus dientes brillando, y una señal positiva en su mano.

"Cien por ciento."

Croix dio un paso adelante, molestia en su expresión.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

Le preguntó, intentando hacer que la castaña perdiese su convicción, pero no lo logró. Akko le sonrió con confianza.

"Este es mi territorio, nadie entra sin que yo lo sepa, y solo está tu aroma. Estás sola."

No pudo controlar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al escuchar a la castaña. Se sintió llena de energía de nuevo.

Miró a Croix.

"Parece que estás en desventaja. Es una pena que tus ideales no hayan calado lo suficiente dentro del grupo. Se dieron cuenta que tu obsesión por los lobos era ridícula y solo los llevaría a la muerte. Y sabes que aman demasiado su inmortalidad para sacrificarla por una ambición tuya."

Se acercó a Akko, y la tomó de la mano, apretándola levemente. No dejó de desafiar la mirada verde ni por un segundo.

"Nosotras queremos acabar con esto, con esa estupidez de odio mutuo, formando nuestra propia manada, juntas. Cambiaremos la percepción que has creado de vampiros contra lobos que tanto ha mancillado nuestra existencia."

La mujer estaba sorprendida, y enfadada. Podía notar sus puños temblar.

"Pero primero debemos deshacernos de la persona que más odio ha generado entre nuestras especies. Solo después de eso habrá verdadera paz."

"Y creo que tienes algo pendiente con Chariot, sé que ella gustosa se encargará de ti, las tres lo haremos."

Akko habló en última instancia, sus carmines brillando con determinación.

Se miraron por unos segundos, la castaña sonriéndole. Liberó la mano ajena y esta desafió a Croix con un gruñido, lista para aullar. Para avisarle a Chariot. Un solo aviso y esta vendría al rescate. Las tres acabarían con ella, con esa estúpida guerra unilateral.

Fue demasiado rápida.

No logró hacer nada.

Croix golpeó a Akko con todas sus fuerzas en un movimiento que le fue imposible de prever. La castaña chocó con la pared, y por su rostro, parecía que había quedado inconsciente rápidamente. Ese golpe fue demasiado. Pudo escuchar incluso más de algún hueso tronar.

Miró a Croix, la cual estaba a solo unos pasos de ella.

Estaba caliente, hirviendo, y ahora entendía que eso era ira pura. Que tocara a Akko, que lastimara a Akko, era algo que la enfurecía a limites impredecibles. No se sentía ella misma, solo sentía calor, la sangre ajena ardiendo en sus venas.

La mujer intentó atacarla a ella, pero ahora pudo predecir sus movimientos, pudo evitar un golpe, dos, luego tres. Su sangre burbujeando en su interior, caliente, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía fuerte, se sentía poderosa. Debía ser la sangre que bebió de Akko hace solo unas horas, que la tenía así, llena de energía.

Era el mejor momento.

La empujó con toda su fuerza, poniendo sus palmas en el abdomen de la mujer, presionando. Esta soltó un quejido. Su cuerpo pasó raudo por la entrada de la habitación, chocando con la pared del pasillo. La vio toser e intentar quedarse erguida, su cuerpo temblando. Se acercó. Dispuesta a acabar con ella. Aprovechar ese momento donde se sentía llena de poder. Tal vez no sabía mucho, tal vez no tenía técnica alguna, pero al menos tenía la habilidad innata en su cuerpo inhumano.

"No te daré a Akko. No permitiré que continúes esto."

Sentía sus ojos arder de una manera que desconocía, pero no le tomó importancia alguna. Sus puños apretados estaban listos para atacar. Estaba enojada. Akko era todo lo que tenía y no la iba a perder, no ahora, no sintiéndose así.

Croix fingía.

Simuló estar débil, adolorida, o tal vez solo se recuperó velozmente de su dolor, entonces le dio un golpe bajo las costillas que le hizo perder la fuerza en las piernas. Sintió que caería al suelo, pero logró mantenerse de pie. Tuvo que sujetarse el torso con las manos, en un intento desesperado de que sus huesos no se salieran de su cuerpo, ya que al menos así de intenso era el dolor.

Sentía el ardor en su cuerpo, en su piel, en sus huesos, en sus órganos.

La fuerza de un vampiro era sin duda extrema, sobre todo recién revitalizado.

Sintió que la sangre saldría de su boca, pero su regeneración fue lo suficientemente rápida, lamentablemente la sensación del golpe en su cuerpo seguía ahí, latente.

Croix mantuvo la distancia, ambas en el pasillo, mirándose la una a la otra.

Al parecer esta seguía con la espalda adolorida, así que se sentían de manera similar. Su vampirismo no les quitaba el dolor, y este podía permanecer ahí por un tiempo, y tenía claro que gran parte del sentimiento era solo psicológico.

Se preparó para volver a atacar.

Pero se detuvieron, ambas.

Un crac.

Sonidos de huesos, desdoblándose, rompiéndose, estirándose.

Segundos después, escuchó las garras como cuchillas chochando contra la madera. Chirriando. Si bien ya había visto a Akko transformarse, no pudo quitarse la impresión del rostro.

¿Podía transformarse cualquier día sin necesidad de la luna?

¿No era algo imposible?

Estaba impresionada.

La vio salir del cuarto, en cuatro patas, su cabello esparcido por su lomo y cayendo por su cuello. Sus ojos rojos brillantes, enérgicos. Su mandíbula apretada, mostrando todos sus dientes, su nariz arrugada. Se puso a su lado, mirando a Croix, amenazándola con sus gruñidos profundos y su imponente cuerpo peludo.

Se quitó la impresión de encima para voltear a mirar a su enemigo ahí presente.

Sorpresa.

Fue lo único que vio en sus ojos verdes.

Y no, no era la sorpresa de ver un lobo. Sabía que Croix había tenido encuentros con lobos, así que eso no era lo que le impresionaba. Había algo ahí. En ese momento tuvo la sensación de que Croix conocía a Akko, más de lo que hacía saber. Era como si lo supiese, como si supiese que la castaña no era capaz de transformarse. ¿Acaso había historia entre ellas de la cual Akko ignoraba?

Apretó la mandíbula, siendo consiente que Croix tenía tantos secretos guardados como los tenía Chariot, y lo peor es que estos afectaban a la castaña. Ambas sabían la razón de porque Akko no podía transformarse, o tal vez ambas habían influido en que la chica no lo intentase.

Ahora, sobre todo en ese momento, quería que Chariot estuviese ahí.

Iba a destapar toda esa red de mentiras en ese preciso momento.

Pasó la mano por el pelaje tupido de la chica, los cabellos suaves cosquilleando sus dedos desnudos. Akko dejó de gruñir, estando atenta. Recorrió su lomo con su mano hasta llegar a sus cabellos largos, humanos, alisando sus mechones. Finalmente llegó a la oreja de terciopelo, presionando la piel entre sus dedos.

"Hazlo. Llamala."

Le dijo, rápidamente, fríamente.

Akko pareció darle una sonrisa con la expresión que tenía, su hocico aun luciendo intimidante.

Esta vez no le costó el notar a la mujer acercarse.

La interceptó superando incluso su velocidad, atrapando sus muñecas.

Esta soltó un quejido, tal vez su agarre era muy intenso, pero no se iba a detener. Iba a apretar lo suficiente, aunque sintiese los huesos crujir bajo sus palmas. No dejó de mirar los ojos verdes ni por un segundo. Puso sus pies bien firmes en el suelo, y comenzó a avanzar, haciendo que la mujer retrocediese. Ambas luchado por quien tenía más fuerza, por quien resistía más.

Sabía que Akko se preocupó por ella, o que estaba inerte observándola e incluso sintió un lamento salir de su garganta, así que mientras seguía haciendo fuerza, mientras seguía manteniéndose constante en su batalla, le gritó.

"¡Akko!"

Esta salió de inmediato de su ensimismamiento, retomando su acción, el estupor desapareciendo.

Aulló.

Si hubiese podido taparse los oídos, lo habría hecho.

El aullido resonó tan fuerte que sintió que sus tímpanos comenzarían a sangrar, pero intentó ignorar lo que más pudo el ardor dentro de su cabeza y el líquido caliente que parecía querer salir por sus orejas. No iba a vacilar. El mensaje debía ser enviado por completo.

Notó en la mayor una molestia similar, no tan intensa, lo que era de esperarse ante su supuesta costumbre ante los lobos.

Akko se detuvo, y solo pasaron unos segundos para que un aullido se escuchase en respuesta, a la distancia.

Como un gatillante, Croix soltó un grito, al parecer llenándose de energía, o al menos así se sintió. Empezó a hacerla retroceder, siendo la mayor la que ahora parecía ganar terreno, ganar fuerza. Un último grito de guerra bastó para hacer un movimiento tan fuerte como brusco, liberándose de su agarre y haciéndola retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás, haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Notó cansancio en la mujer, así como unas marcas rojas en sus muñecas las cuales desaparecían lentamente.

"Así no era el plan."

La escuchó decir, más para sí misma que para el resto.

Y así fue como notó que esta iba a huir, que iba a escapar. Quería tener un as bajo la manga para derrotar a Chariot, para abusar de ella, pero en ese momento no tenía dicha ventaja. No le quedaba más opción. Tal vez solo era débil, débil y cobarde, lo suficiente para no tomar la iniciativa e ir directamente donde su rival.

Iba a avanzar para detener alguno de sus movimientos, pero Akko ganó.

Vio su cuerpo robusto lanzándose hacía la mujer, atrapándola bajo sus patas, haciendo que esta cayese al suelo, soltando un quejido. Las vio forcejear por la dominancia, pero Akko tenía la ventaja al tener su cuerpo sobre ella. Sus garras enterrándose en la carne de la mujer, así como su mandíbula capturando el hombro ajeno, impidiendo que esta pudiese moverse más de lo debido. Impidiendo que pudiese escapar.

Recuperó el aliento y se acercó a ambas mientras forcejeaban.

Fue como ver pasar días en ese minuto.

Debía admitir que lo que sus ojos veían, no era agradable.

Quería proteger a la gente, como su madre, pero solo veía a una mujer con su expresión llena de terror, de dolor, su cuerpo llegando al extremo de sangrar, de no poder regenerarse ante lo poderoso de los dientes dentro de su carne. Notaba el rostro de Akko, desesperado, iracundo, haciendo todo lo posible para retenerla, para eliminarla. Sabía que Akko no quería aquello, y lo notaba en sus ojos.

De todas formas, fue esa mujer desagradable quien permitió que sus vidas se uniesen.

Cualquiera diría que Akko tuvo el mismo pensamiento, y la ferocidad en su mordedura simplemente disminuyó. Las heridas bajo sus dientes comenzaron a sanar de inmediato y si bien aún había dolor en las facciones de la mayor, esta parecía lista para contratacar.

Y así fue.

Esta hizo un movimiento rápido con su cuerpo, usando sus piernas para quitarse el peso ajeno sobre ella, aunque provocó que las garras de Akko en su carne terminasen dañándola aún más, rasgándola, pero en su ira parecía aquello no importarle en lo absoluto. La castaña cayó de espaldas, metros más lejos, y le impresionaba la fuerza que la mujer tenía a pesar del dolor por el que fue sometida.

Se levantó, jadeando, sus brazos y su hombro heridos, sanando, dejando solo piel bajo las ropas manchadas de sangre.

Croix ya no tenía la convicción de hace unos momentos, donde su intención era huir. No. Ahora había solo ira en sus ojos.

Iba a vengarse.

Logró esquivar a tiempo el golpe que venía directo a su cara. Incluso logró agacharse lo suficiente para que un segundo ataque solo golpease aire. Aprovechó su posición baja para tomar a la mujer de la cintura y empujarla. Logró moverla un par de pasos, hasta que una de las rodillas de la mayor golpeó justo en su esternón.

Se vio en el suelo, de espaldas, sintiendo el ardor en su pecho. El sonido del hueso deformándose ante el golpe era algo que jamás se le olvidaría. Su camisón de dormir le dejó ver desde esa posición como su pecho parecía hundido, y el dolor fue más psicológico cuando notó como parecía que su piel se movía, volviendo a la posición normal. Sus costillas debieron hundirse, romperse e incluso lastimar algún órgano.

Luego de eso pudo respirar, ya que al parecer el dolor la dejó sin aire, sus pulmones viéndose apretados en esa prisión de calcio.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí tirada?

No lo supo, solo sintió la lengua suave de Akko en su cara.

Sus ojos rojos, preocupados.

Miró de reojo, pudo notar como Croix parecía caminar lentamente hasta el fondo del pasillo, para llegar a las escaleras y salir de ahí. Su cuerpo tambaleándose ante la sensación de dolor aun en su cuerpo, o más bien en su cabeza. Un dolor psicosomático.

Su garganta se sintió dolorida cuando intentó hablarle.

"No dejes que huya, Akko."

La chica la miró, preocupación notoria en su rostro canino, pero pareció comprender la situación, parando sus orejas y observando a la mujer moverse.

Corrió desesperada en cuatro patas donde la mujer, pero logró ver como esta hizo una mueca de sorpresa, y se dio cuenta por su movimiento corporal, que iba a teletransportarse, su cuerpo ya curado, por ende, capaz de usar sus otras habilidades.

No puedes curarte y teletransportarte al mismo tiempo.

La vio desaparecer por completo, Akko chocando con la nada misma. Pero el lobo no se rindió. Olfateó, y entonces observó un punto fijo.

Luego solo escuchó el cristal rompiéndose.

Akko saltó por la ventana.

* * *

**¿Es esto acción? No soy muy de estas cosas, como que mi cerebro duele inventando batallas, pero bueno, es parte de la trama del momento. Todos sabemos que Akko hace locuras, pero quiero recordarles que la habitación de Diana está en un piso alto en la mansión, así que la locura imprudente es aún más…impactante.**

**Roguemos para que haya sobrevivido.**

**Jij, como sea, feliz año nuevo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vampire's Prey**

Capítulo 13: Presa herida

…

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, aun sintiendo el ardor en el pecho. Corrió sin detenerse hasta la ventana rota. La cortina se meneaba con el viento, y los cristales estaban esparcidos por el suelo, pero no tenía duda que la mayoría cayó hacía el exterior. Se acercó al armazón de madera, sin importarle el que los vidrios se enterrasen en sus pies.

Ahí estaban, guarecidas en la oscuridad, pequeños cuerpos a la distancia.

Podía ver a Croix de pie, agotada, y a Akko, con su cuerpo encorvado mostrando los dientes, moviéndose levemente de un lado a otro, dispuesta a saltar y atacar. Su cuerpo parecía adolorido, tembloroso, débil, e incluso notaba un poco de sangre en su pelaje.

Al notar eso, no dudó en lanzarse también por la ventana.

Sus pies temblaron al tocar el suelo, los vidrios en su carne se incrustaron aun más. Sintió el dolor intensificarse. Huesos rotos, carne cercenada, e incluso sintió su espina agitándose con la caída. Esperaba que Akko no estuviese sufriendo aquel dolor o que al menos su trasformación hubiese ayudado a soportarlo.

Se sacó los trozos de vidrio de los pies para que su cuerpo se curase, y avanzó, dejando trazos de sangre en su camino. Estaban a una buena distancia, así que corrió para alcanzar a ambas mujeres que parecían a punto de lanzarse contra la otra. Con la intención de matar o morir.

Croix no estaba herida, no visiblemente, aunque sus ropas aún permanecían rasgadas y su expresión señalaba agotamiento. Akko por su parte parecía llena de adrenalina, está evitando que pusiera atención a su estado. Notorias heridas sangrantes en su cuerpo, tal vez por los vidrios o por la caída desde la altura.

Al parecer la energía de Croix no permitió que la teletrasportación la alejase demasiado del punto donde se encontraba, así que fue cosa de suerte, o tal vez la habrían perdido de vista. Y un segundo ataque podría haber sido el último.

Usó ese mismo poder para aparecer detrás de la mujer, empujándola hacía donde estaba la castaña, y esta, entendiendo el plan de ataque, la tacleó de vuelta, nuevamente quedando sobre la mujer, impidiendo sus movimientos. Se acercó también, tomando las muñecas de la mujer con sus manos, manteniendo sus extremidades pegadas al suelo, mientras Akko se encargaba de su parte inferior, jadeando.

Le dio un vistazo a la castaña, la cual lucía realmente agotada, podía notar como su cuerpo vacilaba. Como parecía que la trasformación no podía seguir manteniéndose. Sus huesos retorciéndose dentro de la carne, peleando por volver a su forma usual.

Luego se vio sin poder hacer nada cuando notó el pie de Croix golpeando la quijada de la castaña. No alcanzó a siquiera advertirle, ya que un segundo después era ella quien salió volando hacia la misma dirección. La mayor usó la distracción para soltarse del agarre y usar toda la presión en su contra. Herida y agotada, pero tenía años de experiencia y una fuerza superior a la suya.

Tosió, sintiendo su pecho arder ante la caída, las piedras, la hierba, raspando su humanidad. Se quedó ahí, recuperándose, dándose cuenta de que sus heridas demoraban cada vez más en sanar. Se levantó a duras penas, solamente para buscar a la castaña con la mirada. La notó a unos metros, desnuda, humana, herida. Se acercó, casi arrastrándose por el jardín, con la intención de llegar donde ella, de ver si seguía respirando, de ver si las heridas eran graves o no. Ya más cerca estiró su mano, sin fuerzas para seguir levantada, sin fuerzas para seguir moviéndose, entonces su mano terminó en el suelo, una bota de tacón enterrándose en el dorso de su mano. Soltó un grito dolorido, escuchando esos pequeños huesos de sus manos romperse con facilidad.

Akko estaba tan cerca.

Pero ya no llegaba.

Levantó la mirada, topándose con los ojos verdes.

"Estás llegando a tu limite, ambas ya perdieron. Me llevaré lo que me pertenece."

No.

No.

No.

Cerró los ojos, con impotencia, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus ojos.

¿Estaba llorando?

No lo sabía con seguridad, pero se sentía exactamente como en antaño.

La desesperación, el dolor, la miseria.

No quería pensar que fue demasiado débil para proteger a Akko, para salvarla del cruel destino que esa maldita vampira tenía preparado para ella. Abusarla, torturarla, maltratarla, y quien sabe cuántas otras atrocidades era capaz de hacerle.

¿Por qué no era más fuerte?

No quería perder a Akko también.

Tal vez era ella la culpable. Tal vez era su existencia la que hacía que todos a su alrededor muriesen o se viesen afectados por un inmenso dolor.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Akko tuvo que acercarse?

Pudo haber estado tranquila viviendo su vida ideal en su manada, pero no, volvió a encontrarla una y otra vez.

Soltó otro grito al sentir como el tacón perforaba por completo su mano, atravesándolo, tal clavo en la piel de cristo. No tenía palabras para definir tal dolor, pero el verlo frente a ella, era una visión que tampoco olvidaría, mucho más influenciable.

"Detente."

Le dijo, en una súplica, sintiendo todo su cuerpo demasiado abrumador para sí misma. Jamás imaginó que sentirse así era posible. Sus brazos ardían, su pecho quemaba, sus manos temblaban, incluso la que era destruida sin misericordia.

Solo notó de reojo la sonrisa de Croix.

"No."

Le respondió, secamente, sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces.

Cuando iba a volver a suplicar por su vida, por la vida de ambas, porque las liberase a ambas del sufrimiento eterno, escuchó un gruñido cercano. Miró a Akko, pero no provenía de la castaña, esta aun desmayada. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho aun moviéndose con una lentitud que era agonizante. ¿Quién entones?

La vio.

Solo vio una mancha rojiza acercándose por el rabillo del ojo, hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente cercana para poder vislumbrar la humanidad poco humana. En ese instante se le hizo muy familiar, tal vez por recordarle a la misma castaña. Era como si tuviesen la misma exacta esencia. Como si fuesen de la misma cuna. El mismo aroma, la misma sensación.

De la misma manada.

Croix no alcanzó a reaccionar, siendo el lobo pelirrojo quien se lanzó sobre ella, tacleándola, llevándosela con ella metros más lejos en un golpe tan certero y rápido como una misma bala. No se detuvo a mirar a ambas pelear en la distancia, no le importaba ninguna de ambas mujeres, no le interesaba si se destruían la una a la otra, solo quería a Akko, solo quería asegurarse que estaba viva. El agujero en su carne poco a poco comenzó a sanar, los huesos, el musculo, las venas y arterias y finalmente la piel. Terminó de curarse cuando ya estaba al lado de la castaña, inspeccionándola.

Por suerte si, seguía respirando, y eso le permitió respirar en paz.

Se sacó la bata y se la puso a la chica, la tela ya dejando su color blanco inmaculado, pasando a ser rojo tras su propia sangre y la de la castaña combinadas.

Le hizo un rápido análisis, tratando de calmar el pánico que subía y bajaba por su garganta.

Sus heridas tampoco eran muy graves, viviría.

Llevó sus manos al rostro de la chica, sintiendo como estuvo tan cerca de perderla. Se quedó a su lado, abrazándola, escuchando los sonidos de una batalla a sus espaldas, que fue capaz de ignorar, reemplazando dichos sonidos con los leves latidos de la chica lobo.

No se contuvo, solo se acercó y la besó, sufriendo por no sentirse correspondida, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose tranquila de que el calor en la castaña no había desaparecido. Pasaron unos segundos para que los carmines finalmente se abriesen, cansados, débiles. Estaba desesperada por que estos le mostraran cuan vivida estaba la chica, y la respuesta no fue cautivadora, pero al menos estaba despierta, fuera de su inconciencia.

"¿D-diana?"

Le sonrió, besándola una vez más, esta vez siendo correspondida de la mejor forma posible en el estado en el que se encontraba. Un poco de sabor a tierra, a sangre y a aquel dulce atisbo tan característico de la loba.

"Todo está bien, estas bien, estaremos bien."

Le dijo, intentando mantener la esperanza en los ojos carmines. Esta asintió, sentándose levemente, quejándose ante el dolor. La tomó de la cintura, ayudándola a que se estabilizase.

Fue la castaña la primera en observar la batalla que se vivía a solo unos metros, y entonces se vio en la obligación de voltear y mirar. Curiosidad ante el asombro en los carmines.

Pudo ver a Croix en el suelo, su cuerpo agotado en la distancia. Notó también el cuerpo parado frente a la vampira, semi humano, agachándose y tomando la capa que la mujer llevaba siempre con ella, para luego ponerla sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Su cabello pelirrojo largo se meneaba con el viento, al igual como se movía la cola de igual color bajo la tela.

Estaban discutiendo, en voz baja, pero su cansancio impedía escuchar lo que hablaban. De hecho, tampoco podía verlas muy bien. Nunca se había encontrado tan agotada en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando era humana, al menos no este tipo de agotamiento dolorido y abrumador.

Las manos de Akko rodearon su cuerpo, y se vieron abrazadas mirando la escena que ocurrían ante ellas.

"¿Qué dicen?"

Le preguntó Akko, curiosidad en su voz.

Negó.

"Lo siento, no puedo oírlas."

Sintió la nariz de la chica acariciando su mejilla, y su cuerpo de inmediato dejó toda la tensión que tenía ante la caricia tan única y tan característica.

"Creo que tenían cosas pendientes de que discutir."

Akko parecía seria, y soltó el agarre que tenían, para levantarse a duras penas, uno de sus pies cojeando.

"Entremos."

La castaña le sonrió y le ofreció su mano. Miró a las dos mujeres hablando a la distancia, rodeadas de la bruma nocturna. La mujer lobo seguía erguida, así como Croix perdía energías a cada segundo. No parecían ser una amenaza, y bueno, tampoco tendría energías para batallar una vez más. Tal vez huir era realmente la mejor opción.

Tomó la mano de Akko y se vio de nuevo en pie. Su cuerpo no estaba herido, pero sentía aquel dolor fantasma, el cual ignoró al notar como la castaña estaba profusamente herida e inestable. Pasó uno de los brazos de esta por sobre sus hombros, y la tomó de la cintura, con la intención de ayudarla a caminar. Debió romperse un hueso del pie.

Dio un último vistazo a las mujeres a la distancia antes de caminar hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Avanzaron por los pasillos y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre, ayudándose mutuamente. Dejó sentada a Akko en la cama y revisó los estantes buscando medicamentos y vendajes, lo que sea que le ayudase a curar a su compañera.

Cuando volvió a su lado, la vio mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviese a solo segundos de quedarse dormida, y no la culpaba. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a sacarle la bata, dejando a la vista los cortes que tenía en sus hombros, incluso notaba aun pequeños cristales en su piel. Le asombró su poca vergüenza al desnudarla, pero ya se sentía cómoda con su presencia de esa forma. Ya conocía ese cuerpo, ya no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

Los ojos carmines la miraron, llenos de cansancio.

Le sonrió al captar su mirada.

"Creo que no te volveré a prestar ropa."

Le dijo, en tono burlón, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de la chica, la cual miró la bata y luego terminó soltando una risa, animada. Calmando el ambiente tenso que se vivía.

La primera ropa que le prestó terminó rota y ensangrentada, y ahora su bata fue víctima de aquellas manchas imborrables.

Curó las heridas visibles en el cuerpo de la castaña, ya que el dolor en su cuerpo y en sus huesos era algo que no podría curar con vendas. Probablemente en la mañana su cuerpo estaría morado sin duda. Igual notó como algunas heridas quisieron curarse al momento de transformarse, dejándolas parcialmente cerradas. Terminó con su torso y brazos para dirigirse a su pie lastimado, su tobillo notoriamente torcido. Podía notar el hueso deformando la capa de piel, a solo unos milímetros de desgarrar la carne y salir a la luz.

"Esto te va a doler, Akko."

Le dijo a la chica, pero antes de que esta pudiese cuestionarla, movió el pie para que quedase en su posición normal. Al parecer transformarse dislocaba algunos huesos, pero si no volvía a su forma humana correctamente, los huesos podrían quedarse mal puestos, o tal vez era cosa de la caída y el volver a su versión humana no pudo arreglar el problema. Al menos ella conocía lo suficiente de medicina para poder ayudarla y poner el hueso en su lugar.

Akko soltó el alarido más fuerte que le había escuchado, al menos no tan fuerte como el aullido que hería sus tímpanos, así que siguió trabajando en la extremidad sin problema, entablillándola y vendándola. Hubiese preferido tener un yeso o algo similar, así que buscaría por ahí algo que pudiese servirle. Al menos le dejó el pie lo suficientemente firme para que la castaña no estuviese moviéndolo intrépidamente.

"¿Cómo estás tú?"

La castaña le preguntó luego de unos momentos, sus ojos brillando con preocupación. Se miró su cuerpo, sus manos, su pecho, en busca de algún tipo de herida que no se hubiese curado, pero por suerte estaba bien.

"Solo estoy cansada."

Akko le sonrió, parándose, saltando hasta la puerta con su pie bueno. La miró con fastidio, dándose cuenta de que la chica siempre encontraría la forma de llevarle la contraria. La ayudó a caminar hasta su cuarto, notando las marcas en las paredes ante la pelea que tuvieron, incluso notó la ropa del pijama de la castaña completamente hecho trizas en el suelo. Negó para sí misma, quitándose cualquier tipo de pensamiento de la cabeza, enfocándose en el presente. Fue a su closet con la intención de pasarle una bata limpia a la chica, dejando la ensangrentada en una esquina, ya que debería deshacerse de ella.

La castaña se dejó caer en la cama, su cuerpo cayendo como un costal de papas sobre el colchón. La siguió, no sin antes cambiarse el camisón de dormir, por uno sin manchas de sangre. También debería deshacerse de esa otra prenda.

Se acostó al lado de la chica, aun sintiéndose incomoda sabiendo que había dos extrañas rondando la propiedad. Quitándole el sueño que parecía querer dominarla. Había dormido mucho, pero el gasto de energía luego de curarse tantas veces era suficiente para necesitar descanso lo más pronto posible.

"¿Qué haremos con ellas?"

Le preguntó a la chica, cuyo rostro estaba enterrado en la almohada.

"Chariot se encargará."

La castaña contestó, su voz saliendo muy grave teniendo el objeto impregnado en su cara. A penas y pudo entenderla.

Soltó un suspiro.

No confiaba en Croix, ni en Chariot, pero tampoco podía seguir discutiendo. Su cuerpo necesitaba descanso urgente, ya ni siquiera podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Simplemente se acostó al lado de la chica, acomodándose, sintiendo el brazo de la castaña rodeando su cintura.

Solo le bastó cerrar sus ojos por un segundo para caer en un sueño profundo.

…

Sintió un ardor en su nuca.

Como si alguien, o algo, la estuviese atravesando.

Caliente, intenso, molesto, tortuoso.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo el sudor frio en su cuerpo. Se dio vuelta, hacia la dirección de aquella molesta sensación, y se topó con unos ojos rojos, pero no eran aquellos ojos a los que acostumbraba ver. No eran los mismos, sin embargo, eran hasta similares.

No. Esa era Chariot.

Estaba a los pies de la cama, sentada en una silla, en posición recta, notablemente incomoda.

La saludó con una mano y una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

"Uh, un placer conocerte, supongo."

Se le quedó mirando, sin comprender del todo a la mujer frente a ella. Desconfiaba de ella, pero no de una manera amenazante, ya que, si esta hubiese querido lastimarla, lo habría hecho mientras dormía, o bien podría abrir la cortina y dejar que el sol la quemase hasta los cimientos.

Ya era de día.

Se sentó en la cama, tapando su cuerpo con las sabanas, como si la tela fuese una especie de protección. Miró de reojo a la castaña, sabiendo que esta la despertaría si sentía una amenaza cerca de la habitación, pero esta parecía estar demasiado acostumbrada al olor de la mayor para preocuparse. Y bueno, se alegraba en parte, porque la castaña se veía tan tranquila y despreocupada durmiendo a su lado que no le habría gustado que despertase por algo así.

Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, su rostro aún más incómodo y nervioso que hace solo unos segundos. Pánico en su rostro, expresivo tal y como era el de la castaña.

"Diana Cavendish."

Le dijo, y esta pareció calmarse un poco.

"Chariot Du Nord. Gracias por cuidar de Akko."

Asintió, sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho, sabiendo que no había sido suficiente lo que hizo por la castaña. Al final, terminó herida. Al final, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. Le hubiese gustado hacer más y evitar que toda la situación escalase de la forma en que lo hizo, tan abrupto, imparable. Como inercia, llevó una de sus manos al cabello castaño de la chica dormida a su lado, pasando los mechones por sus dedos, peinándolos, acariciándola.

No quería alejarse de ella.

"Supe de inmediato que Akko estaba interesada en alguien en el momento que volvió a la manada con un olor diferente en su cuerpo, entonces me di cuenta de que ya no era una niña, que debía liberarla y dejar de sobreprotegerla. Confiar en su juicio."

Sus ojos miraron hacía las cortinas, unos minúsculos rayos de sol entrando por las orillas. Su mirada lucía intensa, severa, pero tranquila.

La miró seria, sintiendo el ardor en la boca de su estómago. La imagen de aquella mujer que había intentado llevarse a su chica apareció en su cabeza, con esa sonrisa despreciable.

"¿Qué pasó con Croix?"

Los ojos rojos la miraron pasmados, incluso pudo notar un matiz rojizo en su rostro.

"Lo siento, tomé prestada una de tus habitaciones y la dejé ahí durmiendo. Su cuerpo también se desgastó al recuperarse de las heridas, al igual que el tuyo."

Frunció el ceño al notar como la pelirroja parecía preocupada por la vampira, claramente había cercanía entre ellas, y no parecía del todo una rivalidad como parecía ser. Como le habían enseñado que era.

"¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?"

Le preguntó de nuevo, sintiendo la ira burbujear en su interior al saber que la mujer estaba bajo su mismo techo. En su casa. En su historia, perpetrando su legado.

"Es una larga historia, de hace muchos años, supongo que éramos un poco jóvenes y tomamos decisiones equivocadas. Croix tomó un camino diferente al mío, por celos, por miedo, por egoísmo. Supongo que estuvo manteniendo aquellas ideas erróneas en su cabeza por el suficiente tiempo para que estas nublasen su razón. Esa es la parte humana de nosotros mismos que nos hace cometer errores."

Pudo escuchar con claridad los pasos acercarse, así como escuchó a Akko gruñir, aun entre sueños, su cuerpo demasiado agotado para despertar. Su cuerpo se mantuvo herido cuando volvió a su forma humana, por ende, no tuvo oportunidad de recuperarse. Quería agradecer que estuviese lo suficientemente agotada para seguir descansando, o estaría moviéndose de lado a otro, tal vez iniciando una nueva batalla, y en su estado, aquello podía ser mortal.

Los lobos eran mortales después de todo.

La puerta se abrió levemente y notó a aquella mujer mirar dentro de la habitación, una expresión completamente ajena a la que conocía de ella. Era como una persona diferente en todo aspecto. Su cuerpo no tan erguido, sus ojos suaves, su rostro pacifico, su cabello caído. Era como si hubiese estado llevando una máscara durante toda su vida. No podía creerlo. Estaba tan absorta con la imagen que no pudo decirle nada de lo que tenía planeado decirle. De enfrentarla, de exigir respuestas.

Los ojos verdes conectaron con los suyos.

"Lo siento, Diana."

No creyó lo que escuchó, ni siquiera al verla modular. Era algo imposible de imaginar. Asintió por inercia, aun consternada por sus palabras. Esta se quedó ahí, inerte, en el marco de la puerta, mirando algún lugar en el suelo, mientras la pelirroja la observaba con calidez en su mirada. ¿Tan rápido se resolvió el problema que tenían? ¿Tan simple era toda aquella batalla constante que tenían durante todos esos años?

No lo entendía.

No tenía claro si todo era tan confuso por el hecho de que estuviese recién despertando o realmente todo parecía una especie de sueño extraño. Tal vez usar sus habilidades vampíricas le causó algún tipo de problema mental.

¿Era una trampa?

¿Un engaño?

¿O simplemente ya habían sido liberadas del peso de sus especies?

¿Eran…libres?

* * *

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Yo, muerta, como siempre. Sufriendo incontables dolores de diferentes colores y formas, pero aquí estoy. El próximo capítulo será el final, así que espero hayan disfrutado la historia hasta este punto. Mi idea es subirlo la próxima semana, pero tal vez me demore, ya que quiero que sea un buen final y el actual no me convence del todo. **

**Si hay algo que quieran leer díganlo ahora o callen para siempre, siempre puedo usar esas ideas para ponerlas en Heiresses and idiots, crossover que estoy haciendo, largo, por si no lo sabían. **

**Como sea, ojalá disfrutasen.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vampire's Prey**

Capítulo 14: Presa Familiar

…

No soportaba tener a esas mujeres ahí.

No las quería en su hogar.

Sentía la garganta seca, hirviendo, ardiendo.

Era diferente a la sed que le daba con Akko, si no que era una necesidad diferente.

Ellas eran el enemigo, ellas eran peligrosas, ellas debían desaparecer. No iba a ser manipulada ni engañada. No iba a caer en ese teatro. No iba a dejar que se acercaran a ellas, ni un solo centímetro más.

Sentía sus ojos arder, tal y como en la noche, algo extraño que le ocurría, pero no entendía la razón. ¿Sus irises habrían cambiado de color ante su ira? No podía saberlo, ni podría mirarse en un espejo para descubrirlo.

Sus encías comenzaron a arder, abriéndose, moldeándose, con la intención de que sus colmillos tuviesen la posición perfecta para asesinar.

Asesinar.

Matar.

Secar.

Se sintió extraña en su carne. En su piel. Se sentía diferente. ¿De dónde habían salido esas ansias de matar?

Pudo sentir la nariz de Akko pasar por uno de sus brazos, acariciándose, aun dormida. Le dio una mirada de reojo, y se podían notar claramente las heridas en su cuerpo, la hinchazón en su rostro, las manchas moradas distribuidas por su piel.

Esa era la razón, ver a Akko así, esa era la razón de su odio, de su ira.

Los sentimientos la embargaban, y aun no comprendía del todo aquello, pero se iría acostumbrando. Debía mantenerse centrada, no iba a convertirse en un monstruo, no iba a permitirlo, ni tampoco iba a lastimar a alguien que era importante para su pequeña loba. Respiró profundamente, calmándose. Al parecer ya no había peligro, y debía relajarse si es que no quería hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

Algo que la perseguiría por el resto de su eterna vida.

Sintió un tacto en su cuerpo, las manos tan conocidas para ella se acercaron, tomándola por sorpresa. Sus colmillos desaparecieron ante el movimiento ajeno. Los dedos pasaron por su cuerpo, las garras causando cosquilleos en su piel. La castaña tenía una notoria sonrisa en su rostro, pero parecía seguir dormida por completo. El tacto era tan agradable y a la vez tan familiar que le resultaba imposible concentrarse en las mujeres frente a ella, incluso sentía el calor traspasar a su cuerpo, a sus mejillas.

No podía evitar sentirse en calma con ella a su lado. No podía evitar sentirse cálida con ella a su lado.

Finalmente sintió su rostro arder intensamente cuando una de las manos de la chica, en vez de buscarla con el afán de abrazarla, comenzaron a indagar debajo de su camisón de una forma indebida. Sus yemas presionando su carne y sus garras raspando su piel, lenta y tortuosamente. El ardor mandando señales a su cuerpo, y su cabeza recreó los momentos que vivieron hace unas horas entre las sabanas, en esa misma cama.

No, Akko, ese no era el mejor momento en lo absoluto.

Sentía esa necesidad de sangre, esa necesidad a la que ya estaba acostumbrada que era motivada por el placer. La intención estaba latente en su cuerpo, presionándola a atacar. Lanzarse sobre la castaña era algo que comenzaba a presionar su pecho. Besarla. Morderla. Hacerla suya una vez más.

No. No. No.

No podía hacer algo así, mucho menos con las mujeres ahí presentes.

"Oh."

Escuchó a la pelirroja. Debía ser capaz de ver las intenciones de Akko, y tal vez podía oler lo que la castaña provocaba en ella con tan solo unas leves caricias.

Intentó despertarla, intentó llamarla, intentó moverla sin lastimarla, pero nada era suficiente.

Simplemente no pensó cuando la mano de Akko fue más profundo de lo que imaginó, sus dedos traspasando todas las capas de tela y como un efecto dominó, terminó empujándola de la cama con fuerza, por inercia, sin ser consiente en realidad en cuanta fuerza utilizó ni cuanta fuerza le quedaba siquiera, pero la vergüenza de ser vista por ambas mujeres y que la castaña estuviese aun dormida fue demasiado para ella. Tampoco quería que saliera algún sonido de su boca, no podría soportarlo.

Escuchó un quejido desde el otro lado de la cama y vio el cabello revuelto de Akko aparecer desde la orilla, toda su expresión envuelta en dolor.

Pudo escuchar risas desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero no quiso siquiera mirar si era Chariot o Croix o ambas.

Se acercó a la chica, esperando que esta no la odiase por haberla atacado de esa forma, aunque en su defensa, solo estaba haciendo lo que le correspondía al haberse visto en una posición vergonzosa.

Aun sentía las marcas de Akko en su abdomen, desapareciendo lentamente, trazando un camino hacía su pelvis.

La castaña se repuso, sin notar con claridad que había ocurrido o porque había llegado al suelo, pero ignoró todo aquello cuando se detuvo al mirar a la pelirroja, podía notar la emoción de verla en sus facciones, incluso imaginaba la cola tupida moviéndose de un lado a otro. Su actitud cambió drásticamente al ver a la otra mujer en el espacio.

La vio gruñir, pero no hubo sonido.

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

Croix parecía avergonzada, su mano en su cuello, masajeándolo con incomodidad. La pelirroja se acercó a la castaña con pasos tranquilos y le dio la mano a esta, para ayudarle a levantarse.

De acuerdo, la acción le dio un poco de celos, debía admitirlo.

"Está conmigo, Akko. No te preocupes, ya todo está solucionado."

"¿Qué? ¿Tan fácil? ¿Tan rápido?"

Su misma pregunta.

Akko se cruzó de brazos, sin estar completamente convencida, mientras la pelirroja le sonreía, asintiendo, intentando tranquilizarla y lográndolo luego de unos momentos. Los ojos de Akko fueron hacía los suyos, se conectaron por unos segundos, luego volvió a mirar a los ojos rojos, ambos similares observándose mutuamente.

Su postura cambió, su esencia cambió.

"¿Hay algo más que quieran decir? Este es nuestro territorio, no las queremos más tiempo aquí."

Le sorprendió la severidad con la que Akko habló, y en ese momento la vio como a una adulta, fue algo realmente impresionante, y, de hecho, el rostro de Chariot era de total sorpresa, tal vez jamás la había visto tan seria en su vida. Tan independiente de ella.

La mujer lobo asintió, consternada. Pero no habló. Daba la sensación de que lo haría, pero no decía palabra alguna. Akko parecía irritarse cuando los segundos pasaban.

Se acercó a ella, saliendo de la cama con la única razón de tomar su mano. Le preocupaba que estuviese de parada con su pie aun lastimado, así que se quedó ahí para que no cayese si perdía el equilibrio o si el dolor la atacaba de nuevo. Y egoístamente solo quería estar a su lado, no dejarla más tiempo sola con la mujer. Se alegró al notar como la castaña se relajaba en su presencia, su mano apretando la suya.

La espera terminó.

"Tu naciste como un lobo, Akko, tu manada y la mía eran rivales, peleábamos por el territorio. Eras solo una cachorra en esa época, pero al tomar el lugar debía deshacerme de los cachorros ajenos, debía matarte, eran las reglas, así que lo intenté, pero no fui capaz. Te dejé herida. Pasaron unos días de tira y afloja entre ambas manadas y las cosas mejoraron entre nosotros tiempo después, llegamos a un acuerdo. Un día de esos tus padres se acercaron a mí y me hablaron, diciéndome que, en esa batalla, algo te ocurrió. Me hice responsable, y te cuidé los meses siguientes, asegurándome que estuvieses sana, pero no era así."

Chariot miraba el suelo, y por la expresión que tenía Croix desde la distancia, podía saber que ambas tenían conocimiento sobre aquello. No entendía cuál era la intervención de esta en la historia, pero no le importaba tampoco.

"Existe el mito que uno puede convertir a alguien en lobo por una mordida bajo ciertas circunstancias, si la persona sobrevive, se trasforma. Unos brujos me dijeron que fue como lo contrario, tal vez una maldición en mí, en la luna, no lo sé. Un día sucedió, en la noche, luna llena, y comenzaste a transformarte."

Parecía que la mujer empezaría a llorar. Podía sentir la mano de Akko apretando la suya con fuerza, sus ojos atentos en la pelirroja. Su ceño fruncido. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando por aquella declaración?

"Sufriste tanto. Tu cuerpo se contorsionó como jamás había visto. No te trasformaste, solo fue una jugarreta de tu cuerpo hacía ti misma, deformándote, destruyéndote por dentro. Te desmayaste del dolor. Me di cuenta de que era peligroso, que podrías salir herida, que podías incluso morir si llegabas a transformarte, por eso te dormíamos, por miedo de que aquello pudiese matarte."

Los ojos carmines dejaron de ver a la pelirroja, y se enfocaron en ella. Sorpresa en su expresión e incredulidad. Tal vez reflejaba su propio rostro. De haber sabido aquello, no hubiese incitado a Akko a transformarse. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si ella terminaba muriendo en el ático? ¿Qué hubiese hecho? ¿Cómo hubiese vivido por la eternidad sabiendo que fue culpable de la muerte de una persona?

Sintió que su respiración se agitaba, y antes de decir algo, de hacer algo, los brazos de Akko rodearon su cuello. El calor abrumador, la sensación de su cuerpo y su aroma, de inmediato evitaron que tuviese algún tipo de crisis de pánico en ese instante. Tal vez sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes en ese entonces, pero si lo suficientemente intensos para que la perdida de la castaña se marcase en su memoria.

Otra víctima más para la familia Cavendish.

Escuchó la voz, como un susurro suave, de Akko en su oído.

"Todo salió bien. Todo está bien."

Asintió, tranquila de que ese fuese el desenlace.

Akko se alejó, dejando de abrazarla, pero manteniendo sus manos en las suyas, sin soltarla. Un ancla. Esta volteó a ver a la pelirroja, cuyo rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de puro dolor y culpa. La entendía. Entendía sus actos. Solo intentó protegerla. Pero ocultarle información, era algo terrible.

"Espero me perdones por ocultarte la verdad."

La castaña se quedó inerte por unos momentos, podía ver la duda en sus ojos, al final terminó soltando un suspiro pesado casi como un gruñido. Acarició sus manos con la intención de calmar esa inestabilidad creciente en ella. Y una vez más, eso pareció funcionar.

"Solo no vuelvas a mentirme otra vez."

Chariot soltó un suspiro, pero uno donde dejaba toda la tensión de su cuerpo. Parecía agradecida de tener el perdón de la chica, así que eso también la calmaba a ella misma al darse cuenta de que en verdad quería a Akko. Ambas la querían.

La pelirroja asintió, y caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación. Les sonrió a ambas, su sonrisa amplia, tal y como era la de Akko. Eran muy similares, llenas de alegría y vivacidad. Entonces Croix la tomó en sus brazos, y en un movimiento rápido, ambas desaparecieron. La castaña se vio sorprendida, bueno, ambas. Estaba bien que arreglaran las cosas de una manera tan eficiente, pero ese movimiento fue demasiado cercano e íntimo para dos personas que vivían en guerra la una con la otra. Se miraron, sin entender del todo lo que ocurría, pero ambas parecían tener cero interés en averiguarlo.

Akko olfateó, pero negó, al parecer sin encontrar pista alguna de las mujeres. Se habían alejado de la zona, las habían dejado en paz. Al menos por parte de Croix, esperaba que fuese para siempre.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama, sin decir nada, sus cabezas abrumadas por lo ocurrido y por el cansancio en sus cuerpos. Finalmente, al unísono, volvieron a recostarse, tapándose con las sabanas y cerrando los ojos. Sus cuerpos con magnetismo apegándose el uno con el otro, enredando sus piernas y sus brazos, lo suficiente para quedarse unidas en esa maraña tan cómoda y estable. Pasaron solo unos segundos para que, en esa profunda comodidad, se quedasen dormidas por lo que restaba del día.

…

..

.

Miró sus trajes usuales en el perchero. Pasó sus manos por la tela. Algunas de las prendas siendo heredadas por su familia, cargando un gran peso emocional. Realmente le encantaba esa ropa de época, y, de hecho, también recordaba con añoranza esos años de equitación, su cabello al viento, el calor del sol en su piel, el sonido de la montura. Era la única forma de olvidarse de todo lo malo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cerró las puertas del armario, soltando un suspiro.

Se dio media vuelta, enfrentando el atuendo en su cama. Algo más típico de la época actual. Algo que no levantaría sospechas.

_Me encantan los trajes y los vestidos de época que usas, me encanta sacártelos incluso. _

Soltó una leve risa al recordar la frase de Akko en su cabeza.

_Pero habrá muchas personas dando vueltas y no querrás que piensen que eres una vampira del siglo pasado._

Soltó un suspiro. Si, ella tenía razón. Todo estaba bien como estaba y no iba a arruinarlo. Luego podría usar esa ropa con muchos botones y muchas cuerdas, que a la castaña tanto le encantaban. Solo sería un tiempo, en su soledad podría seguir usando aquello que la hacía sentir unida a su familia y a sus raíces.

Tomó la camiseta en sus manos, llevándola a su nariz, sintiendo el aroma tan familiar en la tela. Sonrió de manera natural, y comenzó a ponérsela, así como los jeans que ahí estaban. Vestirse así para la ciudad era una cosa, pero para estar en la mansión era realmente confuso.

Contuvo las ganas de ponerse sus guantes, recordándose a sí misma de que no había sol dentro de las puertas de la mansión, y siempre podía mantenerse alejada de las ventanas. No tenía que ser tan temerosa al respecto.

_Me gustan tus manos._

No iba a ocultarlas a menos que fuese necesario. No iba a tener más miedo. No había razones para seguir así. Era una persona nueva.

Caminó por los pasillos, calmando su respiración.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hablar con alguien, con un humano vivo de carne y hueso?

Bajó las escaleras, a paso lento. Cada peldaño siendo un acto de gran valentía. Cada peldaño llevándola a la resolución de aquella decisión que tomó hace tan poco tiempo, que en realidad parecía una eternidad.

Notó el bullicio cuando comenzó a acercarse a la sala de estar. Las pisadas en la alfombra, los murmullos, la vida. Oír la vida en su hogar no era algo común en lo absoluto, así que ese simple hecho fue suficiente para hacer que su pecho doliese.

Sintió su corazón latir desenfrenado, pero erróneamente lo confundió con el propio.

Una mano la saludaba desde el final de las escaleras, recibiéndola, ofreciendo apoyo.

Sin duda, a esa mano, iba a tomarla sin dudar.

Akko la miraba desde abajo, sonriendo, clara emoción en su rostro. Esos eran sus latidos extasiados. Sus manos se juntaron en un agarre tan suave como intenso, y con el apoyo terminó de bajar los escalones faltantes. Los últimos pasos ya no eran como si se tratase de un acto de valentía, más bien era algo tan cómodo que le resultó molesto el haber sufrido con los anteriores.

Con Akko dar cualquier paso era mucho más fácil.

Esta habló, mirando a los presentes, los cuales voltearon. Se vio extraña ahí, todas las miradas sobre ella, pero no eran juzgándola, más bien parecían admirarla.

"Ella es Diana, la heredera Cavendish y la dueña de esta mansión."

Todos parecían sorprendidos, oriundos de la zona, y varios de ellos eran personas entradas en años.

Una mujer, la que comandaba a todas esas personas, se acercó para saludarla, ofreciéndole la mano en un acto de cordialidad. Se arrepentía de no usar sus guantes, porque la mujer sentiría la frialdad que había en su piel. Pero como tenía a Akko a su lado, su calor abrasándola, no era del todo necesario.

Le dio la mano.

Seguía prefiriendo la de Akko.

"Gracias por darnos la oportunidad de renovar este lugar, señorita Cavendish."

Uno de los hombres ahí agrupados se acercó, tenía ropa de trabajo y un casco que retiró de su cabeza para saludarla, tenía al menos unos cincuenta años.

"Yo venía cuando niño a visitar esta zona solo para ver la arquitectura, y ahora verla por dentro es un sueño hecho realidad."

Era agradable escuchar aquello.

La casa Cavendish llevaba muchos años en ese lugar, siendo un foco para el turismo en los años de sus padres. Todo permanecía igual que en antaño, solo que con más polvo y más fragilizado por el tiempo.

"Solo espero que traten con respeto este lugar, tiene cientos de años de historia."

La mujer que contrató levantó la cabeza, sus ojos con sorpresa, pero con clara confianza.

"No se preocupe, somos profesionales, y dejaremos este lugar como en sus mejores días, es una promesa."

Akko llamó la atención de la mujer con su mano, sus ojos se veían curiosos.

"¿Cuánto cree que se demorara?"

La mujer miró alrededor, poniendo las manos en sus caderas, rozando las varias herramientas que colgaban de su cinto. Podía notar las marcas del sol en su piel en varias zonas, incluso en su rostro. Debían de trabajar en cualquier tipo de condición, ya sea bajo techo, o a pleno sol. Enfocó su vista en el pantalón de esta y notó una mancha de barro que no se salió de la tela. No parecía ser de las personas que retrocedían ante un trabajo, no importaba cuan fuese.

"Se viene el invierno, tal vez debería empezar con la chimenea y mis hombres podrían poner manos a la obra en la cocina y dejar todo ahí funcional. Aún es temprano, así que creo que hoy podríamos dejar esas cosas listas, o al menos avanzadas del todo. Tal vez una semana en terminar el primer piso. No parece haber daño estructural, así que no deberíamos tener muchos contratiempos."

Se alegró de escuchar eso.

Le daba un poco de ansiedad el saber que habría tanta gente en su casa, donde estaba la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese notar que no era humana. Pero teniendo en cuenta que iban a estar enfocados en un piso, ella podría refugiarse en los pisos superiores sin ningún problema, y si surgía algo fuera de la mansión, tenía a Akko para que esta la suplantara sin tener que arriesgar su vida.

Contrató a ese equipo porque hacían de todo, desde la limpieza de superficies, hasta arreglos eléctricos y en las cañerías, incluso dejaban los jardines hermosos. Así no tendría que añadir a la lista a aun más personas visitándola. Con ese grupo ya era más que suficiente.

"Pueden empezar cuando gusten."

Le dijo a la mujer, y esta sonrió, aplaudiendo, llamando la atención del equipo tras ella. Todos se agruparon alrededor, y así comenzó a dar órdenes y a dividir el trabajo. Al parecer empezarían de inmediato. Pasaron unos minutos y todos asintieron y comenzaron a moverse en diferentes direcciones, algunos fueron hacía la salida a buscar lo que dejaron en los camiones y camionetas que dejaron estacionados frente a la vieja pileta.

La mujer les sonrió una vez más.

"Empezaremos de inmediato."

Akko le dio un leve golpecito en la cadera, y recordó lo que estuvieron hablando en la mañana. Así se evitarían una que otra sorpresa.

"Si surge algo, le recomiendo que me llame a mi teléfono celular, esta mansión es como un laberinto, así que es difícil que me encuentre si decide salir en mi búsqueda. Si me llama vendremos de inmediato, cualquiera de las dos."

La mujer asintió, revisando su celular. Habían hablado con antelación, así que el número debía de seguir guardado.

"Eso haré. Cualquier cosa que ocurra le avisaré de inmediato."

Y así, esta salió rápidamente hacía la chimenea que eligió como su primer trabajo, uno de sus compañeros tenía una herramienta extraña, como un plomero gigante. No quería seguir preguntándose, ya que no entendía nada de esas cosas. Akko solo rio, divertida con el movimiento a su alrededor.

Los dejaron trabajar en paz, y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Se sentía mucho más relajada.

Ya quería ver cómo quedaría la mansión luego de ese día, y luego de los siguientes. Era su obligación como la heredera el mantener ese lugar vivo, y eso iba a hacer. Quería morir, si es que moría, habiendo disfrutado de ese lugar tan hermoso que la acompañó en su juventud cuando todos estaban vivos. Cuando había vida y felicidad en su ser. En su pequeño mundo.

Notó la clara emoción en la castaña, mientras tarareaba una canción.

"Esa mujer huele bien. Creo que tomamos una buena decisión en escogerla."

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante las primeras palabras de la castaña, pero asintió. El equipo de la mujer tenía muy buenas recomendaciones, así que no tenía duda que haría un buen trabajo. Y en su posición económica no sería difícil hacerla pagar por los arreglos que surjan en el camino.

Iba a proteger sus tradiciones, su hogar.

Cuando Akko cerró la puerta, la vio saltar con sus manos en alto, felicidad desbordando.

"¡Si! ¡Al fin! ¿Estás emocionada, Diana?"

Dejó salir un suspiro. Si, lo estaba, quizás no tan visiblemente emocionada como la castaña, pero si sentía un alivio enorme con que ese día finalmente llegase.

Estaba feliz.

Se sentía en paz.

Todo gracias a Akko.

No contuvo las ganas de abrazarla, rodeando su cuello, apegando su cuerpo al ajeno, el cual permanecía siempre cálido, siempre perfecto para su fría humanidad. Akko la abrazó por la cintura, y esta soltó una risa antes de levantarla un poco del suelo, girando animada, divertida.

Akko era la más emocionada con todo eso.

Probablemente la razón sería el que al fin tendría electricidad para cargar su aparato infernal y no tendrían que ir al centro comercial solamente para hacer aquello.

Y la otra posibilidad es que al fin vería la mansión como era antes, con vida, con luz, con calor. No podía engañarse, también deseaba ver aquello con todas sus fuerzas.

El invierno llegaría pronto, y ya quería estar ahí, sentadas, una al lado de la otra con la chimenea frente a ellas, mirando las llamas moverse de un lado a otro, calentando el hogar, dándole calidez.

Si, tendría a Akko para acompañarla, también para explorar los pasillos iluminados, las habitaciones ya abandonadas, los pasadizos escondidos, los jardines, las piletas, la luz, la vida. Incluso había tomado la decisión de comprar un vehículo, e iba a hacer que la castaña lo manejase, ya que para sí misma seguía siendo un monstruo con ruedas. Sabía que Akko se emocionaría con eso. En su caso, tal vez volvería a hacer equitación.

Dios, tenía tantas ganas de hacer tantas cosas, de tener una nueva vida, una nueva realidad.

No sabía cuánto duraría, pero ya había sufrido demasiado, ya basta, ya era hora que disfrutase de la vida, aunque no estuviese viva.

Con Akko, se sentía viva, y eso era lo que importaba.

Ese era su territorio, el de ambas, juntas eran una manada.

Y si bien había algunos en contra, solo eran los menos. Se había encargado de que todos en aquel oscuro mundo lo supiese, que un vampiro y un lobo estaban juntos, que tenían su propia manada, su propia familia, su propia unión.

Akko le besó la mejilla y la tomó de la mano, acariciándola con suavidad. Sus ojos observándola, sus miradas conectando. Tanta calidez, tanto amor, tanta paz.

Sonrió.

Ya no estaba sola. No iba a volver a estarlo.

Iba a disfrutar de esa vida por el mayor tiempo posible, y luego planeaba irse como una mortal, irse a dormir para siempre, agradeciendo que tuvo una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz.

De ser humana.

De estar viva.

De ser la heredera Cavendish.

* * *

**¡Y he aquí el final! **

**Hay paz, hay amors. ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció? Me demoré en arreglar este capítulo porque quería hacerlo mejor, y espero así sea. Gracias por haberme acompañado en este proyecto y haberme motivado a subir y a darles mejores capítulos. **

**Siempre les dejo el recordatorio de los nuevos proyectos que voy subiendo a mi Instagram, el diakko más avanzado que tengo es June 25th, así que tal vez sea el siguiente que suba, como sea, estén atentos. No sé cómo funciona fanfiction con los favoritos, pero creo que deberían llegar alertas cuando el autor sube algo, no lo sé, yo imagino. Y eso, espero volverlos a ver en los cometarios en una nueva historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


End file.
